


【完结】[盾冬]战无规则 爱亦如斯

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: All Is Fair In Love And WarBucky离开首都奔赴战场。在守城战中与对方将领进行了殊死搏斗。那个名为Rogers的战士让他印象深刻。对方亦是如此。古罗马AU。敌对国双将军人设，罗马将军盾×迦太基将军吧唧。相爱相杀，控制与被俘永远是我的心头好！作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/





	1. 不期而遇 An Unexpected Meeting

All Is Fair In Love And War  
Chapter 1:An Unexpected Meeting  
第一章 不期而遇  
进入三月，首都迦太基城开始弥漫起熟酒的甘甜味。为期三天的酒神节让人心驰神往。挂着巨大红色风帆的皇家方舟通过海路，将一桶桶美酒从产地源源不断送入首都。以航海和经商闻名于世的腓尼基人，利用贸易控制着整个地中海沿岸，并建立起了强大国家。  
满城楝树渐渐张开簇拥的花朵，将城市包裹在一片淡紫色烟雾之中。飞花季节里，安乐气氛如毒酒般麻醉着所有人的神经，形成一个心照不宣的共谋骗局。  
别忘了！现在可是战争时期！  
“真想看你在皮囊上跳舞的样子！Bucky。”在迦太基最高行政官员有两名，做为国王的代言人，他们被称为苏菲特。而正在说话的这位苏菲特名为Brock Rumlow，一个口味荤腥的贵族。  
准备一个灌满酒的皮囊，用厚厚的油脂将外表涂得粘腻溜滑，让裸体的漂亮男孩站在上面跳跃舞蹈。这是三月酒神节里最重要也最受欢迎的尽兴节目。  
“感谢您请来送行！”黑色的三角旗帜在海风中飘舞，Bucky整顿自己的Hiems军团，准备登船出发前往科西嘉，“只要抛出几枚金币，想为您跳舞的男孩趋之若鹜。只不过，那永远不可能是我。苏菲特大人。”  
一个礼貌微笑后，Bucky再次为前线战事紧锁眉头。他丝毫没察觉对方的嫉恨之火。Rumlow的一些癖好自己略有耳闻，但以战绩为名的战士对于政客间的拉拢与谄媚不屑一顾。他的骄傲在对方看来傲慢无理，甚至是明晃晃的羞辱。  
“Attention！所有人！出发！”训练有素的士兵整体列队。  
贵族不合时宜的荤腥笑话轻佻而愚不可及。浪费大量的军需粮食酿酒已是罪恶，和罗马争夺战已经持续了十多年。长期的消耗对国家形成巨大拖累，眼下已经到了无以为继的边缘。十几年前，首都险被攻陷，割地赔款求和，这种耻辱，贵族们似乎可以装作从未发生。当下的淫奢比远方的威胁重要得多。也许就是这个商人利己主义国家的悲哀。眼下，雇佣军团的军饷都出现克扣现象，这简直是在玩火自焚！  
酒神节的第二天又被称为水罐节，在这一天将举行每年最重要的献祭仪式。这一活动从建国之初便延续至今。大祭司将挑选一名满足苛刻条件的美丽处女或处子，连同无尽的美酒瓜果放入大型陶土水罐，投入首都北岸的黑色海崖——给海妖Hydra送上最诚挚的祭品，以祈求迦太基赖以生存的海上贸易航线风平浪静。  
Bucky第一次发自内心地期待这种吃人的邪恶祭祀能奏效，更希望自己的增援能够发挥实际作用。撒丁和科西嘉地区的雇佣军团因为军饷问题发生暴动，罗马已经瞅准了时机蠢蠢欲动。他的Hiems军团需要尽快赶到平息内乱，阻止罗马的觊觎。元老院低估了罗马的决心，又太高估金钱收买来的忠诚！十四年前，迦太基的舰队在地中海被罗马大败。讽刺的是，那只罗马舰队完全依靠爱国贵族的自费捐助，而迦太基依靠的是国家雇佣军团。十四年之后，迦太基再次尝到雇佣军的苦果。  
海面平静，时事躁动。现在只能向波塞冬祈祷，以期海神的浪潮和信风能让自己尽快到达！几只黑色渡鸦落在桅杆上，发出粗劣的嘶哑声，送来两份重要信件。  
第一封稍让人欣慰。来自自己的上级Hannibal（汉尼拔）。他在伊比利亚半岛（IbérianPeninsula）的屯兵计划进展顺利，并嘱咐自己注意保护当地守卫军战象的战力。对方一直在计划组建一只庞大的大象军队。只要在多争取几年的时间，迦太基的复兴近在眼前。  
第二封来自守城者：雇佣军暴动造成战力内耗严重。雇佣军不少已经背信弃义逃离战场，甚至劫走大量战需品。用残缺不全的军队抵御来势汹汹的罗马军团几乎是在等待一场如约而至的血色屠杀。罗马人的屠城恶名在整个地中海地区无人不知。  
即使知道这种消息应该已经同步传给首都，但他还是将事情的严重性再次描述一遍，以期能引起足够重视，也算是提醒那些贵族在酒神节稍稍收敛些糜烂做派。同时，命令守军将城内资源消耗降到最低，每日餐食减半，只可坚守，绝不迎战。  
只是当自己的船队两天后的傍晚，在岛屿的西北岸登陆时，没有任何接应的队伍。昏黄的夜空中划过一颗燃烧着的石弹，接着两颗、三颗……如流星般越来越多！  
那是罗马的投石机开始攻城的信号！  
“Cohort！”Bucky呼喊着战术编队中的几位百人队长，“以最快速度整理装备，准备入城作战！”  
夜色渐渐变暗，城墙下火焰燃烧。黑色的烟从内城不断升起。好在城门尚未被攻克。这反而给了迦太基一个内外夹击的机会！  
“攻城进展如何？”离海岸不远的罗马军帐里，金发的指挥官在铺着地图的桌边询问战况。  
“还在进行中！城市建立在悬崖之上，他们有地理优势，进展比预期慢。投石机在持续投射！”  
“准备好破门器，第一百人大队跟我出发！”  
金发壮硕的军团执政官拿起靠在桌边的盾牌和利刃，离开灯火通明的军帐，走进战火弥漫，改变了星星轨迹的夜晚。  
=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========  
作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/


	2. 失败的胜利者 Losing Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战火中的两人相遇，以及Bucky多舛命运的开端。  
> http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Chapter 2：Losing Winner  
第二章失败的胜利者

大部队的行进速度与战事的紧急状况格格不入，Bucky决定自行带着一只精英队沿着海边小径先行。即使是战功赫赫，经验十足的自己，也无法确定目前的实力对比。有效的信息实在太少，罗马的推进速度也明显快于预期。能相信的只有天生的敏感和战斗的本能。绿色眼睛里既警惕万分又愁云密布。

金发的执政官正举起右手，握拳示意，下达着命令：  
“所有投石机暂停攻击！弓箭手、攻城冲车重整队形就位！”  
“Ignis！”  
在给对方短暂喘息之机后，投石机与弓箭手同时火力全开，形成远距离的绝对压制。利用这一时间窗口，攻城冲车被迅速推进，直抵城门。巨大的攻城锤一次次撞击着铺满茉莉花雕刻的黑色主城门。木屑和铁片被不断震落。随着冲击门缝不断扩大，透出迦太基士兵惊恐、绝望的眼神，却又有着颤栗着高举刀盾的无畏。

“弓箭手！”  
从远处台地而来，数支红色尾羽的镝箭直插头颅，攻城冲车外侧的一排士兵应声倒下！  
黑色三角旗出现在红色的火光之中。  
櫜鞬已空。Bucky直接扔掉手中的长弓，拔出短刀如幽灵般冲入战场。  
低头避开意在躯干部，直插而来的矛，双膝微曲以降低重心。用腰腹和手臂力量滑转白刃，迅速扭转身体以形成弧线的攻击半径，银色刀刃除草般收割敌方双腿。一手夺过掉落的长矛，前冲一步，直接贯穿两人前胸，如猎杀雏兔，钉死在木质车身上。猛抬右手，扣击企图从背后进行扑杀的持剑之人。大力钳住手腕并立刻转身，利用反关节迫使对方持刀之手下压，以己之利刃扼杀己之咽喉，自食背后偷袭的恶果，直接击杀在地。他迅速攀上冲车，从背后拔出短弩，利用自上而下的优势位置，清扫残遗。  
配合精英小队的突袭，沉闷的死亡扣门声戛然而止。  
城门之危暂时解除！

“加强防御！立刻！”Bucky站在攻城锤的上方，向城内士兵大声命令！  
他利用喘气调整了下呼吸和身体。远处的投石车依旧在持续进攻，从数量判断，对方投入的战力应该至少是一个军团和附属军团的规模。自己需要再给hiems争取点时间。等主力到达时，至少可以形成对等的战力。只要能守住城门，形成夹击，对方自然会主动后撤，重整时机。  
“百人长！带几个人毁掉这台冲车！其他人……”  
跳下冲车，话音未落，白刃夹杂着金发的闪光从眼前掠过。Bucky条件反射般地后退一步，右脸颊依旧被尖端划伤。左手持圆盾，右手持短剑的金发罗马战士出现在自己眼前。  
“黑色的三角旗是迦太基hiems军团的标志！战士，告诉我你的名号！”  
“你不会想知道！”左手勾勒着自己脸上的鲜血，思考着这个强壮的对手有着和身形不相符的灵活度。  
“为什么？”  
“知道我的名字！在战场上，只有死人！”稳住重心，左腿后撤并再次发力，将身体弹射出去。高高举起短剑的右手却被盾牌正面接住。

 

浓烟中的阴影与灰烬  
暗夜中的光辉与黄金  
Helios与Selene  
太阳与月亮

 

松手让短剑沿着盾面自由落地，左手轻松截获。手腕转动绕开盾牌的防御，对方立刻后撤一步。抬起右脚沿着后退线路追击猛踹，尽管又一次被盾牌防御，对方还是不可避免的微微踉跄了两步。

“迦太基如果都是你这种自有军团，罗马的麻烦可就大多了！”

对方淋漓迅猛的攻击节奏让自己不得不认真起来。利用自己强壮的身体优势，Steve顶住盾牌冲撞而去。在对方躲避盾牌的空隙，转身背向扣住对方左手。随着腰部肌肉发力，将对方整个从肩部反摔在地上。

单膝跪下，粗壮手臂直接按住脖子，将对方控制在地上，“现在可以告诉我了吗？”  
对于这种姿势，Bucky感到身为战士的巨大耻辱。双手扣住对方腕关节，使其不能进一步加力。同时双脚高高抬起，利用腰部和腿部力量的优势像蚺蛇般收缩肌肉将对方手臂直接绞杀住。  
力道瞬间减弱，他立刻跃起，自由权重回手中！对方的绝对力量在自己之上，但格斗技巧还是自己更胜一筹！他拔出腿部的短匕首，用一个招手的挑衅动作羞辱着罗马将军。  
“Rogers将军！有军队从后方靠近！”一对一的战斗被敌方士兵打断。  
“规模？”  
“大约一个标准军团！黑色三角旗！”  
Steve明白攻城战的消耗已经很大，如果在海滩继续鏖战，自己的部队很可能被夹在高耸城墙和敌方支援部队之间。巨大的优势会反手会让自己变成瓮中之鳖。只要保存住实力，围困住城池，战争胜利方必然还是自己。区别只是在于时间，以及过程是否光辉荣耀。

“停止攻城！撤退！”

“迦太基人！看护好你的城池！”对方说罢变转身走进阴影之中。

在对方撤退的号角声中，Bucky疲倦地瘫坐下来。风吹走了浓烟和乌云，月亮照亮了整个海滩，一切笼罩在苍白之中。任凭手中的匕首掉落在地，巨大的体力消耗让他低头喘着粗气。他明白，这短暂的休息将异常难得。

 

围城已经进入第五天。  
Bucky一方面重组军团，收编守卫，清理留下的雇佣军；另一方面，安排人员保证城市最低配额的基本食物和水供应。残垣峭壁间，一切宁静得可怕。  
但他的担忧不止于此。被投石机打烂的阳台上迟迟不见渡鸦的身影，增援的请求无任何回复。希望贵族和元老们不是因为酒神节而醉地昏天暗地，后见之神Epimetheus都会为他们感到羞耻。另一方面，Bucky更担忧那位奇虎相当的罗马统帅会随时发动突袭。如果是自己，这是理所当然的策略。以科西嘉城现在的情况，围城到现在已接近极限。

而稍晚飞来的一只期待已久的渡鸦，让他彻底明白了对方按兵不动的原因。

“Barnes将军，元老院决定将重心转移至西部新迦太基地区，结束在北部岛屿与罗马的冲突。特使已经随同正式文书从首都出发，不日到达！对方军团执行官Rogers将与你正式交接布防。请务必保证正常进行，并第一时间返回首都。”  
元老院放弃了科西嘉！又一次！割地！  
至此整个西西里、撒丁和科西嘉地区全部丢失。  
自己的努力毫无价值！

 

第二天清晨，衣冠华丽的特使带着正式文书和国王签章到达。交接仪式在攻城战的海滩立刻进行，罗马的急不可耐让人厌恶。  
“又见面了！”Steve穿过特使的肩膀，打量着heimes军团黑发绿眼的年轻统领。黑色齐肩发和黑色的披风在海风中轻轻飘动，让银色的护甲更显光亮。即使是条约中的战败方，他坚毅的表情没有任何的恐惧与低下。夜晚的战斗无法完全看清眉目细节，阳光下他像一块点缀着绿宝石黑色天鹅绒。  
“文书、印记都在这里。请您过目。”特使谦卑地双手递上。  
“您确认无误后，我的军团会自行离开！”Bucky试图用言语打断对方落在自己身上毫不转移的眼神。这种隔着特使的眼神交流，略显尴尬。  
“迦太基的酒神节早结束了吧，你们不用着急赶回去！Barnes将军！”显然对方有能力从别的渠道知道自己的名字。Steve挥挥手，副官立刻将文件全盘接了过去。  
“感谢您挽留我观赏一场罗马人粗鄙的屠城表演！可惜我毫无兴趣！”  
“狡猾邪恶的迦太基人！你们的战士都是金钱买来的工具！我们的战士都是血肉之躯，真正的罗马人！处刑！这是一种公平交换！处刑！”Steve的副官挥舞着长矛叫嚣起来。身后发出一片钝器剁地的声音！

Steve抬手示意对方后退：“这是传统，更是命令。你我都是士兵，明白军令高于一切！战神Mars的铜矛不会放过任何一个违背军令者。我尊重您，一位高贵的迦太基将领，但这不会改变罗马人的决心！”  
“你们信仰和热爱的只是毁城女神Enyo而已。Mars只会因罗马人而蒙羞！”  
“就如同伟大的Alexander与他的Hephaistion。如果你是罗马人，我们说不定能成为好兄弟。你是个难得的好对手！”Steve笑起来，“毕竟我们还胜负未分。”

红色风帆再度扬起。  
“再见了，Rogers将军！期待这下次见面时，用我的匕首刺穿你滔滔不绝的喉咙！”  
“Anytime！”对方满怀期待的真诚微笑，让人迷惑。

黑色的三角旗逐渐消失在海平线。Bucky略有不甘地站在甲板上，看着亮蓝色的海面出神。对方的将领强壮有力，指挥得当，知道何时进退，更不贪恋功绩。如果不是执意要问出自己的名字，可能自己已经是刀下之鬼。他摸了摸自己脖子，这真是场奇怪的战役。在海滩上，和对方统帅勉强平手，但成功让对方暂时撤退。围城之中，满心期待增援却等来了割地条约。自己似乎从对方赢得了一些东西，但又输掉了全局。然而，在首都等待Bucky的是另一场无声的屠杀，比科西嘉岛上与Steve的搏杀更为致命。

“科西嘉的失败必须有人来承担责任！”最高行政官员苏菲特之一的Senator Stern站在白色大理石房间的中央，挪动着自己硕大的肚子，来回踱步和高喊，毫不掩饰自己的慌张！  
“动荡是因为雇佣军的军饷而起！我们必须赶紧想办法撇清关系！”  
“在座的每一个人可都是军饷利益的享受者!割让科西嘉的消息很快就会传开，民众的怒火如果找不到发泄口，都会跑到我们身上！”  
“快想想办法！Vulcan！火之神明啊！请赐予怜悯！”满脸皱纹的元老神神道道地嘟囔起来。

一个贵族阶级的罪恶联盟，吝啬贪婪的元老院像蛀虫蚕食着贸易之国的根基。此刻他们正聚集在象征民主的圆形议事厅，明目张胆地勾兑着丑恶之事！  
Brock Rumlow一言不发地看着吵吵嚷嚷地混乱情况，为这帮老头的笨拙腐朽深感失望。毫无结果的讨论导致突如其来的鸦雀无声。他干咳了一声，拿到讨论的核心权；“这件事情就交给我吧！参与这次战争的副执行官Bucky，我们可以利用一下！”  
“Bucky？那位功臣？高傲的将军可不会轻易低下头。”  
“功臣？功臣的定义什么时候变得如此轻而易举？”  
“战争太重要了，不能由军人决定。这个道理你们都认识的不够深刻！”  
“没错！如果他打了胜仗就不会要求我们提供无法实现的增援！也就不会有割地的羞辱！”  
“高傲正是他的弱点！高傲让他脱离世俗，也让他如履薄冰！远离人民的人，会被民众抛弃！”善于权数之人已有计划，“相信我！我有完美的计划！”Brock Rumlow回想着Bucky出发前对自己的羞辱，不自觉的摸起下巴。  
多么漂亮的人！

可惜，香气难解饥渴。摘不到的茉莉开在枝头毫无意义！

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
> Helios与Selene 均为希腊神话中的二代Titans神，分别代表着太阳和月亮，此处用来比喻两人明暗相对，黑色与金色的反差气场。因为是古罗马背景，想略带点dramatic的行文风格，希望自己能找到流畅叙事与夸张辞藻的平衡点。  
> 关于军团的设定，采用的是罗马军团的标准制式。Steve的职级是执行官，至少控制两个军团和附属军团。Bucky的设定是一个常规军团的将军，正式称呼是副执行官。迦太基在现在的突尼斯，所以本章提到了茉莉花，是突尼斯的国花。  
> ignis是拉丁语开火的意思。拉丁语是古罗马官方语言，所以可能全篇零零散散都有些机翻运用，如有错误多谢指正。Alexander与Hephaistion，看过[亚历山大]这部片子的小伙伴们应该明白那是种什么关系，嘴角疯狂上扬！顺便吐槽为何要把吻戏给删了！  
> http://kuka6z.lofter.com/


	3. 处子与献祭 A Virgin and the Consecration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天真又孤傲的心是妖兽最爱的口欲之物。在愚民眼里你是处子，是祭品，却又打扮的像个漂亮新娘。即使是步入死亡的诡异婚礼，你那高高抬起的下巴依旧在宣誓作为战士的荣光！  
> http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Chapter3：A Virgin and the Consecration  
第三章 处子与献祭

乌黑的云层像战神的披风将一切光明包裹，瞬间压境。风与水肆意狂欢，海面迅速抬高。舰船被推向空中又重重摔落水面，如枯叶般七零八落，脆弱不堪。宙斯的闪电长矛从天际直插而下，映照出亦如白昼的无尽黑暗。暴雨接踵而至，海水与雨水冲刷着凡胎，让人浑身发颤，睁不开眼！  
战场未败，而跪在谈判桌前。这种结局让鲜尝败绩的Hiems军团回程之旅氤氲笼罩。海神似乎在这时也开起玩笑，嘲弄失败者般掀起风浪。军团刚刚结束围城之困，急需修整。逆风而行本已让航程拖慢，突如其来的风暴潮让迦太基士兵措手不及。  
“Barnes将军！”士兵扶着桅杆，晃晃悠悠地报告情况，“有两艘舰船发生……发生了倾覆！”  
特使不断祈求着波塞冬的怜悯，躲在下层船舱中瑟瑟发抖。水罐节的活人祭祀显然没起作用。在这个季节出现如此巨大规模的海上风暴，Bucky一边在甲板上指挥航行，一边脑海中只浮现出诡异一词。自己的运气最近似乎不是太好。

“命令离他们最近的舰船营救落水者。其他人全速离开风暴圈。全员三小时后在正南方向五海里处集合修整！”

当Hiems军团带着与罗马的血肉战损，围城之困的肉体消耗，以及海神的肆意凌虐，在首都迦太基城靠岸时，Bucky才意识到幸运女神Fortuna手中的命运之轮正在被人为的向左边推动——Senator Stern带着几名皇家护卫队侍卫，强迫而不失礼貌地将他直接带到了市中心的广场。  
“de placito！认罪吧！”一个衣衫褴褛的平民高声叫嚷着！  
“罪？”战伤未愈，盔甲未卸的黑发战士对这种杀意明显的欢迎仪式显然没有准备。  
“科西嘉为何失败？为什么我们需要再次蒙受罗马人的羞辱？”  
“北方岛屿我们全部都割让给了罗马？这是谁的决定！”  
“你打了败仗！”  
“失败者！”  
喧闹的人群中不断传出恶意的质疑之声！站在平台中央，突如其来的无端指责将Bucky湮没。他惊讶于民众的愚蠢，极端的愤怒让自己一时语失。  
几名士兵拨开人群，BrockRumlow一身白色长袍走上前来：“Barnes将军！过往的辉煌战绩让你自负，看不清自己的罪过！让我来将那一条条宣读出来。也许早该写在布帘之上，高高挂在城头！让民众看到事件的真相！”

“我就站在这里，不畏惧任何荒谬词句！”他张开双手，环视一周，坦然无畏。

“第一，未按照要求及时解决雇佣兵团的暴动，导致物资被劫，兵力流失！这是战事失利的开端！逆行之罪！

第二，未能击退罗马人！战士之罪！

第三，无休止的要求增援！不顾及国家之实情！忠诚之罪！

第四，被围城之际未做主动出击，坐以待毙！荣耀之罪！

第五，军团损失严重！将领之罪！”

“LIAR！”  
“我和我的军团登陆后，第一时间便投入战斗，并成功防御了罗马人的第一轮攻城！也许是酒神节的放纵让你们脑袋变得愚蠢！在你们酒醉金迷的时候，我的军团正在和罗马人殊死搏斗！我们的鲜血撒在科西嘉的城门前！你们可以肆意践踏真相，但正义女神Themis即使蒙上眼也能明察秋毫。用昏昏沉沉的脑袋想想！到底是谁决定放弃科西嘉！”

“凡人不该亵渎神明，自以为是！”

“那是士兵的天职！”

“没错！你更改不了战败者的事实！”

“罪人！”

民众跟随着叫嚣起来，声浪越来越大。

对峙之间，大祭司突然跳到台上。他神情慌张地挥舞着双手，腕间的铃铛不断作响，舌根滔滔不绝起来。  
“各位！想必有人已经知道，今天离首都不远的海面刮起了巨大风暴！这可绝对不是什么好兆头！三四月间就从来没有发生过如此规模的黑色风暴！海妖hydra在愤怒！海域的主宰在要求更多！如果航线因为风暴中断，那将是迦太基的末日！”  
“你们知道吗！风暴就发生在这位将军经过之时！这是个预兆！这是个警告！”  
“献祭！”一个刺耳而恶毒的词出现！  
“没错！献祭！把这个迦太基的罪人献祭给海妖！”  
“献祭！”  
“安——静——！”站在一旁暗中控制全局的Brock Rumlow认为时机已到。是结束这场精心安排的公正表演的时候了。Bucky说的越多越容易改变民众的攻击方向。那几位领头庶民的演技还不错，几袋闪光金币物有所值。风暴来得更加及时，妖言惑众的力量比民意的挑唆更加有效，感谢海妖让自己的计划得以轻松实现。  
“将这位傲慢的将军囚禁起来！元老院将做审判，并由国王最终下决定！”在迦太基，国王只是个傀儡，大家心照不宣。

 

前一秒还是黑色三角旗军团的副执行官，后一秒变成为割地认输的替罪羊。前方的厮杀功勋比不过内部的诡计之刀。被扔进昏暗地牢之中的几天里，Bucky一直思考着自己奉上生命为之战斗的到底是什么？战士的荣耀？国家的忠诚？这些东西正在反噬着自己。贵族甘于腐朽，民众乐于自欺。如果罗马那位优秀的执行官卷土重来，迦太基是否有能力抵御强敌？

牢门在嘶哑的摩擦声中被推开。BrockRumlow那张虚伪的脸出现在丝丝幽暗的光线之中。

“魔鬼遇到你都要自惭形愧！既没有你邪恶，更没有你狡猾！”Bucky嘴角翘起，对这位最高行政官员嗤之以鼻。

“亲爱的Bucky！我对你的偏爱从未改变，现在我要赐予你选择的权利：第一，在这个昏暗潮湿的牢狱中度过心惊胆战的几天，然后在民众愤怒的注视中，被毫无尊严地公开处决，成为历史上永远的罪人；第二，成为hydra的祭品，在海水中糜烂腐朽，变成漂浮的白骨，博取民众的观赏之乐；当然还有第三种……”

他掏出一枚金币。  
金黄色的圆片从指缝滑落在地上，轻轻弹跳，发出叮叮悦耳之音。  
“记得你出发前说的话吗？”  
“用自己的身体向您谄媚？如果我没有记错，我说过，那永远不会是我！”  
“你似乎不懂得何时应该低头？我们亲爱的处子将军？”

“战士选择站着死，就绝不会跪着活！”

“很好！你对尊严的坚持既让人生厌，又要命的吸引人！”最高执政官转身离开地牢，“祭祀下个月初进行，那是大祭司精心挑选的好日子！”  
在晚些时候，Bucky的左上臂得到了一个纹身。神庙的两位神职人员为这位最新鲜的祭品烙上属于海妖的标记。那是个代表冥界的五芒星，内部有颗荷鲁斯之眼，星星的下方是条蛇，盘踞整个手臂，直至无名指尖。  
以死亡换取怪兽庇护之力。  
他挺喜欢这个纹身，一方面宣示着自己是仅供海妖享用的祭品，狱卒恶劣态度改善良多。另一方面，似乎在预示着与过去自己的决裂。  
“再见了，Barnes将军！”

 

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
> 原计划迦太基使用希腊神话系统，罗马人用自己的罗马神话系统，以示区别。但是真正落笔时发现会非常混乱，容易引起误解。所以最后决定尽量用大家都熟悉的故事和名号，这导致可能出现希腊神和罗马神混用的情况，望理解。  
> 关于幸运女神：早期神话中，女神手中的车轮向左转代表着不幸，反之为幸运。  
> 开头的那段summary是自己很早就写好的一点概念性东西。Bucky在瓦坎达的形象让我很想更深入描写他异域风情的样子。但他可是个trueman，也许只有在某些特定大型活动上被华丽装扮才不会违和，因此就有了祭祀的构思。在第一章早早做了铺垫，还顺带用上了hydra，算是完成了自己的一点小心愿。  
> 关于民众的力量，在很多古希腊和罗马的文学和影视作品中，都有相应的描写。那个年代真得很神奇，男风盛行，民/主制度更让人惊讶。现代社会的议会打架也是异曲同工。  
> 高傲、忠诚与爱情，是我想描写的冲突核心。这章过后，背景和起源基本交代完毕，两人的纠葛也转为正面冲突。


	4. 阶下囚 Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与Steve的再次相遇，势均力敌变为笼中困兽。  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Chapter4：Prisoner  
第四章 阶下囚  
温柔的海之女神Thetis送来徐徐海风，透过花窗轻抚入室。白色大理石的装饰映衬着白紫相间的风信子，让神庙里的一切显得纯洁而平和。装饰着黄金辔头和红色流苏的白色马匹运来大量祭品。几个满脸纯真的孩子逆光鱼贯而入，将衣物和成堆的黄金饰品放在Bucky眼前。  
“请让我们为您更衣栉掠。”两名穿着白色长纱裙的女子温柔的低声说着。

而就在几个小时前，Bucky被披上泛黄的粗布长衫，在几名士兵的严密看守下，押解至黑色海崖边的白色神庙。脖子上的铰链被粗暴拉扯。咽喉和手腕被铁器来回摩擦，形成红色的勒痕，像耻辱的项链。如一只黑色的斗犬，被锁住口喉，撕扯着拉出牢笼。衣物被扒个精光，在众目睽睽之下，任由大桶冷水倾泻而下，冲刷掉牢狱里的肮脏痕迹。污浊的水渍沿着肌肉线条流淌，勾勒着闪着银斑的健美身姿。冷水的刺激让他忍不住颤抖起来。Bucky用手整理了下耷拉在额前的头发，不希望自己看上去过于颓败。

与地牢的昏暗潮湿完全相反，这里一切几乎要让自己忘却了即将死亡的现实。久经沙场的战士对这一切虽有抵触但也并无选择，坦然接受。

黑色长发被从耳后两侧挑起，在脑后形成一个发髻。黄金薄片的串珠帘被挂在发梢和耳后。脖子上的枷锁终于被取下，换成雕刻着楼空蛇纹的黄金项圈。一条红色的丝带结成一个圆圆的扣，系在上臂。手腕和脚踝套满繁复的祭品手镯，似乎永远在嫌弃不够多。上肢完全裸露，白色的纱质长裤用茉莉花纹路的宽绣带紧紧绑在蜂腰和脚踝之上。

“您可真美！”侍女发出由衷的感叹。

看着镜中的自己，仿佛是一个蹩脚的戏剧演员，穿着毫不合适却最为华丽的戏服，给观众一场极尽讨好的谢幕表演。阳光落在睫毛上，让绿色的眼睛前泛起一片白光，柔和通透，犹如宝石。海风吹起纱，坚挺的胸膛与晃动的金饰薄纱形成既对比强烈，却又异常丽娆的景象。

雄性健美的肉体和雌性柔美华丽的装饰，糅合成一种更加摄魄的阴性魅力。这一切让Rumlow妒火中烧。他与Senator Stern，以及大祭司走进房间，对仪式做最后的检视确认。他快走上去恶狠狠地捏住Bucky的下巴，并微微抬起。直勾勾地盯住那双吐露鄙夷的眼睛，用几乎贴着对方下巴的嘴既极度轻声又恶毒的从齿间吐露着自己不断膨胀的欲望。

“看看这维纳斯都要嫉妒的样子！几乎都要让我后悔把你拱手送给海妖！真想把你按在海边的祭坛上，撕下这张骄傲的面具，当着所有人用力地/操/你，让你在我身/下/无法控制的/娇/喘，直到高呼我的名字！跪地求饶！”

“真可惜，苏菲特大人！这个世界上还存在着你办不到的事情。”微微眯起眼睛，轻轻一笑，“在我看来，hydra比您更有魅力！”

“两位大人，仪式马上开始！”

在大祭司的提醒中，Rumlow略有不甘的松开了手。

 

沉闷的鼓声和悠长的号角响起！

一张镶满流苏边的巨大薄纱被从头覆盖，垂落至脚踝。

嗜血仪式如同蔗糖，吸引着蝼蚁般的民众。或虔诚或敬畏，或从众或好奇，各怀鬼胎，却都能在一场与己无关的高尚杀人仪式找到阴暗面的满足！长长的白色台阶连接起房间和悬崖边的祭坛。在微风中，他缓步走下阶梯，在愚民张牙舞爪的丑态中高昂着头，如一面光亮的镜子，反照出一切丑恶。

“深渊的妖兽！海域的主宰！神秘的上古神明啊！我们在这里为您献上鲜活的肉体，愿您的愤怒得以平息！愿您的庇护永笼着迦太基！我们敬畏您！崇拜您！祈求您的怜悯！”

伴随着大祭司卑微的祈祷之声，几名女子将一篓娄茉莉花瓣倾洒在崖面下的惊涛骇浪里。两名皇家护卫队盛装的士兵在Bucky背后支起长矛，既防止祭品逃窜，又催促其更前进一步。

“收起你们的利刃！战场外的背后之刀对我是种耻辱！”

“Time！”

如果说完全不害怕，那是绝对的谎言。恐惧并不可耻，它能在战场中帮助士兵理性的判断形势。理解恐惧，控制恐惧，利用恐惧让一名战士蜕变一名英雄。因此，Bucky探头看了眼脚下的万丈深渊，闭上眼睛平静享受着生命最后的恐惧。

突然！撞击的巨响响彻天际！一颗巨大的燃烧石块落在人群不远处，地面传来巨大震动！让脚底感到明显摇晃！

“罗马人！袭击！”

人群瞬间四散而逃，鸟兽散。苏菲特在护卫队的保护下仓惶向皇宫方向撤离。民众如无头苍蝇般左冲右闯。祭祀被突入起来的入侵完全打断！Bucky一把扯掉头上的薄纱，转身夺过士兵手中长矛和腰挂短剑，快步跳上马车。他跨上装饰华美的白马，砍断绳索，逆着逃散的人群，向危险的中心飞奔而去！那深刻在骨头，流淌在血液之中的战士之魂在召唤着他！

 

头顶划过的火球从未停歇。越往外城的方向，人越来越少。一大队守城士兵，出现在Bucky的行径之前。

“士兵！发生了什么！”他拉住缰绳，询问情况。

“罗马人的四个兵团突然对迦太基城发动了突袭！”

“为什么？”掀起战争总需要或真或假的出师之名，况且如此大规模的兵团调动，迦太基不应该毫无警觉！

“Hannibal大人在西部捷报频传，不断给首都送来物资和金钱。这引起罗马人的不满。他们威胁迦太基不可跨越埃布罗河(Ebro)，但汉尼拔将军的步伐不会停止。罗马令我们交出将军受审。元老院拒绝并将大量兵力在河岸集结。罗马人亦派出了大量兵团支援，但他们突然改向，向首都进攻过来！

上级的计划Bucky心知肚明：Hannibal的战略是翻越阿尔卑斯山，给长期羞辱迦太基的罗马人猛烈突击。但后院失火会让伟大将领为的一切努力成为泡影。

“你们的执行官呢？”

“刚刚已经战死。”

安抚着躁动的马匹，Bucky高声向垂头丧气的士兵们喊道：“快回到内城中去！放出渡鸦，将这里的一切告诉汉尼拔！立刻！”

“告诉内城中的每一个人！拿起他们的刀剑！锄头！棍棒！我们要战斗在街巷，我们要战斗在山岗！罗马人会教给他们，战败者只有死路一条！战斗吧！每一个迦太基人！不为高尚的情操！只为自己能活下去！决不投降！”

“是的！将军！”

士兵们从眼底闪出的火光和坚定语气，让Bucky重拾希望和信仰。他点头示意后，立刻转身继续沿着斜坡奔去。他必须让那些将士明白：和几十年来一直东征西讨训练有素的罗马人相比，长期盘踞于首都的守卫部队，无论是绝对数量还是单兵作战能力都毫无优势可言。现在统领战亡，更是散兵游勇，根本组织不了像样的进攻。现在唯一的选择便是确定新的指挥官，同时收缩防守！否则今天就可能是迦太基的亡国之日！命运跟自己开的玩笑似乎没完没了。从将军变成祭品，偏偏又要经历一次守城之战。

外城和内城之间的广场一片狼籍，中央的钟楼已经被拦腰折断，巨大的铜钟滚落在广场另一角。石板路边被砸穿，渗出血迹。破败的建筑缝隙里是死者的手臂与折断的军旗。Bucky一边评估着战损，一边飞蛾扑火般向战场中心靠近。

 

一支带着紫色条纹尾羽的箭突然从侧翻飞穿而出。他微微侧头躲过，但依旧无法避免其直接射中坐骑的脖子。马匹应声倒下。没有正规军用制式的马具保护，自己被急刹的速度甩落在坚硬的地面。

糟糕！

即使是第一时间起身试图寻找遮蔽掩护，对方人数的绝对优势让自己如同困兽——一队罗马士兵用长矛围成一张尖刺的圆网，将他团团围住。

随着远及近的马蹄踱步声，一个不算陌生的面孔出现在自己眼前——Steve Rogers。

罗马人金色的盔甲和酒红色披风在烟尘中异常刺眼。

Bucky拍落身上的尘土，顶着近在咫尺的锋利尖头，缓缓直起身。白裤染尘，刚刚坠马的擦伤让手臂留着血，但那如同神明雕塑般的美还是在对方心中荡起一丝波澜。

“这是从哪里落跑的新娘？Barnes将军？”

“如果我没记错，科西嘉停战条款签署刚刚过去一个月。您就急不可待的站在迦太基城的土地上。罗马人的文字里似乎没有信用一词？”那盘在手臂上的蛇纹异常妖冶，让Steve有些挪不开眼。

“战争中没有规则，我亲爱的将军。赢得战争的方法是确保它永远不会发生。Hannibal在挑衅罗马人的底线！”

Steve拉紧缰绳，战马瞬间高高跃起前蹄。举起短剑，示意队伍继续前进。

“真没想到我们的第二次见面是这个情况。”Steve突然微笑起来，“跟我走吧！来亲眼见证首都沦陷之日！”

 

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
> 本章的看点是风情万种（？）Bucky，笑。想尽量写出男性感的美。满脑子包子小王子时期的颜，让我好容易跑偏(´-ι_-｀)。  
> 第二次布匿战争为主角相遇服务，被缩减为一个背景。这篇我写了两遍，第一遍在飞机上写的，结果降落后全丢失，郁闷到整个周末一个字没动，总觉得没第一次写的流畅。想用纹身建立一个与winter soldier最性感的手臂的映射关系。  
> 故事节奏写得比预期慢，下章开始场景主要转移至罗马。  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/


	5. 丧家之犬A Lost Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我救了你！不！你毁了我！  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Chapter5：A Lost Dog  
第五章 丧家之犬

Steve的目标非常直接——攻陷迦太基城。  
对敌国首都进行突袭，不但能避免与Hannibal在埃布罗河(Ebro)大规模鏖战，费时费力，同时亡国之危也必然会迫使驰援不足的对手迅速回撤，罗马人便可趁机收复伊比利亚半岛的失地。迦太基这个屡教不改的幼稚小孩需要一个成人礼般的震撼教育，而罗马乐于此道。是否在今天灭亡迦太基，远远不是自己能做出的决定。做为一个将领，Steve要做的就是攻下城池，控制皇宫，将迦太基再次禁锢在罗马人擅长的谈判桌前，并按住签字的手。

一如Bucky所预期，罗马军队几乎没有遇到什么像样防守。敌人长驱直入，直接进入皇宫。

穿过水雾与桃金娘缭绕的中庭花园，厚重的铜门被瞬间撞开，身着薄纱的侍从四散而逃，金器掉落在光亮地面，一片混乱的噪响。而国王殿下正斜靠在王座上，享用男宠递来的一颗翡翠色的葡萄。Senator Stern惊恐地跪在地上，向王座方位连滚带爬。Rumlow站在国王身后神情慌张。罗马士兵瞬间冲上去，以两人为一组，用尖刀利刃控制住惊弓之鸟般的迦太基贵族。趾高气扬的权贵在死亡面前宛如一群弄臣小丑。虽然Bucky已沦为战俘，双手被绑住，他却突然有点庆幸自己因此能看到这些卑鄙懦弱的可悲嘴脸。正是因为他们的存在，首都才会在今日遭遇面顶之灾。

“放出渡鸦!全面接管皇宫守卫。”Steve有条不紊的指挥着部署，“清理些房间出来，把国王和大臣们都聚集在一起严加看守。在条约签订前，在皇宫内不要做多余的屠杀。”

他一边摘下手套递给副官，一边向王座前走去。

“迦太基国王殿下，我是罗马的执行官Steve Rogers，我将正式接管皇宫，请您和您的臣子安静待在指定房间，否则我无法保证你们的人身安全。罗马人的谈判特使很快就会到达，相信您比我更加期待！”

一脸无知的国王，转身愚懵地看着Rumlow。“高贵的罗马将军！国王会命令……命令士兵投降，并召回狂妄自大的Hannibal。迦太基愿意奉上诚意，与伟大罗马缔结永久的和平！”Rumlow故作镇静的样子丝毫掩饰不了颤抖的双手，眼前的苟且偷生胜于一切。

夜幕降临，战火逐渐熄灭，留下一缕缕黑烟。侍者们一如既往的点亮明灯，石岩墙面的走廊上映射着异国军人穿梭的长长阴影。罗马军团训练有素，极有规律地更换着布防。没有胜利的酒醉庆祝，没有混乱的钱财扫荡，一切都在Steve严明和精准控制之下，皇宫里令人发指的平静。如此大规模的军团部署，对方游刃有余，让曾同为将领的Bucky不由地心生敬意。

一间小型议会厅被清理做为Steve的临时指挥室和休息室。酒红色的帘幔自由垂落，映照着六角形的花格窗影，在闪动的烛火暗光中随着夜风微微浮动。会议桌上平铺着迦太基城地图和皇宫解构，被一把短剑压住。几张牛皮纸从成堆的公文上滑下，散落一边。

在被恩赐一块麸皮面包做为晚餐后，Bucky被推搡了进去。

“穿上！你这身打扮和纹身都太过扎眼。这里可都是些血气方刚，长期出征在外的罗马战士。”进门的瞬间，一件棕灰色的粗布长衫被迎面抛来。

Bucky还是一副祭祀打扮，当然也意识到了这个问题。他没做任何反驳，抬手将发髻放下，扯掉繁复无度的发饰。手上的镯子迅速被蜕下，滚落一地。套完衣物，抬头的一瞬间，他发现Steve正目不转睛的打量着自己。对方蓝色眼睛映照着桌面的灯火窜动，不适的监视感让他警觉起来。

“该怎么形容你呢？真是个让Athena都头疼的问题。”Steve放松地靠在会议厅主位高高的雕花椅背上，微微歪着头，远远打量着眼前不输于任何罗马猛将的漂亮迦太基人，“第一次见面时，你是骁勇善战的将军。黑色三角旗的Hiems军团数次击败罗马优秀将领，我早有耳闻。而你在城门外攻击冲车的表现，连我都要敬畏几分。我急切的想知道眼前那位黑发勇士的名号，却被一再拒绝！”

他从红色丝绒椅背上起身走上跟前，抬手整理了下Bucky的衣领，让衣物更好的遮住原本裸露着的前胸。

“第二次见面，你骑着白马在我眼前掠过，金缕满身，艳丽神圣，在黑色与红色的死亡战场之中夺目异常，如同乌云的缝隙中透出的一点月光。在那一瞬间，我几乎都在质问自己是否真的是在敌国战场之上？”

指尖划过对方额前的头发，盯住那双毫无波澜的绿眼睛，“现在的你，又像个生死看淡的圣人。我到底该怎么称呼你呢？Barnes将军？”

“将军的桂冠已被摘下。现在这个词在我耳边只显得嘲弄，比Momus的毒舌更显讽刺。”Bucky防御性地后退了半步，他并不喜欢突然而来的肢体接触，更何况是掌握着迦太基城所有人命运的敌方将领。对方坚毅硬朗的面庞，肆意散发着胜利者从容不迫的魅力。和对方交过手的经验，在不断提醒自己，眼前这位金发将军比外表看上去危险得多，“我不过是个从祭坛上落荒而逃的祭品。”

“很美，在你身上。”Steve抓起对方左臂，更仔细地检视那个鬼魅图案。在烛火闪动的阴影中，那条蛇有种缓慢蠕动的错觉，让Bucky的手臂肌肉线条更显饱满。他清楚记得在科西嘉的战斗中对方并无纹身，“迦太基的传统？”

“祭品的标记。”Bucky轻描淡写地说着自己从死亡边缘走过的经历，并用力将手臂抽离。

“在战争时期，迦太基最优秀的将领差点被活祭？”Steve不禁翘起嘴角，嘲弄起不合逻辑的决定，“这么说，是我救了你。”

“不！你毁了我！”怒火在心底猛烈蹿出，让Bucky瞬间伸出右手攥住了对方衣领，“你毁了我的城市，我的国家！因为科西嘉，我失去了作为战士的一切。迦太基人抛弃了我！罗马人憎恨我！”被命运玩弄的愤怒与无奈在压抑良久后宣泄而出。

毫不卑微，但眼神里透露出的迷茫与失望。轻轻松开手，他无奈地嗤笑起来，“生死看淡的圣人？我体验过死亡的恐惧，在那黑色海崖和白色祭台上，Hades的吐息第一次离我如此之近。更何况，同为军人的你应该能理解在一名失去尊严与忠诚的将军面前，生死是多么微渺，不值一提。现在的我，不过是名为Bucky的普通腓尼基人。拜你所赐！我，已然是丧家之犬。”

三天后，禁闭在狭小房间里多时的迦太基统治者以最快速度与罗马人签订了协议，以换取个人短暂又卑微的生命。在流传千年的文书中，这段条约记载如下：

第一、迦太基人交出非洲以外，以及伊比利亚半岛的一切领地；

第二、完全解除武装，解散海军，只能有十艘船以防海盗；整个舰队交给罗马，任何自卫战争必须先和罗马协商；

第三、偿付巨额战争赔款；

第四、选一百名十四岁以上三十岁以下男子赴罗马充当人质。

当Bucky知道这个结果时，他正在用布条层层缠绕左臂，以便将纹身隐秘得更深。在他看来，罗马对迦太基的死亡宣告已经下达，这不过是给了迦太基一点为自己准备葬礼的可怜时间。罗马像只经验老到的猫，在生吞活剥前玩弄这猎物。

两天后，他做为高级战俘之一，和人质一同被押进船舱，带回罗马城。只是当时，Bucky还未意识到Steve那晚云淡风轻的话语里到底有多少云涌风飞的情思。

“我倒是不介意收留一只野犬。更何况……”Steve用手掌从下方抬起Bucky的左手，并举到嘴边，轻轻吻了一下手背。

“名为Bucky的普通腓尼基人，我似乎开始喜欢你了。”

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
> 条约内容是真实史实，资料来源于网络。Athena:耳熟能详的智慧女神雅典娜。Hades:耳熟能详的冥王哈迪斯。Momus:摩墨斯,嘲弄、谴责、讽刺之神。桃金娘是阿芙洛狄忒的圣树，对应罗马神的维纳斯，本文中跟HP无关，笑。  
> 这章Steve终于勾搭上了对方，Bucky的名字也终于到手，(´ε｀ )♡。


	6. 鞭挞之响 The Crack Of A Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我会用战功和名誉换他一条命。他值这个价！  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Chapter 6：The Crack Of A Whip  
第六章 鞭挞之响

当Steve接过着沾满油脂的带刺皮鞭，这位荣耀加身的军团执行官第一次体验到极度颤栗的滋味。战场上轻松握住重剑的手此刻在目测可及的瑟瑟发抖。这欢愉的庆功宴比任何一场九死一生的战斗更让他害怕。此刻Bucky正张开双臂，背对自己站立，等待被处以鞭刑。Steve本以为自己的显赫战功和地位足以给Bucky在罗马提供保护，但事实的发展却如尼罗河洪水般奔涌而出，横冲直撞。他的脑袋里一片空白。

 

就在今天早些时候，载满战利品、人质和战俘的乌鸦吊桥舰队在鲜花、美酒和民众的赞美欢呼声中到达罗马首都——罗马城。Steve意气风发地跳下甲板，脖子瞬间被挂上雏菊和月桂编制的花环。尚武的民风毫不吝啬对战斗英雄的赞美和褒奖。他微笑示意喧嚣的人群，抬头看向帕拉蒂诺山丘(Collis Palatinus)上的万神殿，成片的紫色旗帜高高飘扬，在向所有人传递胜利的捷报。

“漂亮的战役！英雄！”另一兵团的副执行官Sam Wilson，给予挚友热情地欢迎拥抱。

Steve大笑着拍着对方后背：“由你来迎接真是再好不过了！”

两人拨开人群快步向城内走去。以Sam的军阶，做为大执行官的欢迎使者显然有些勉强。但元老院正忙着东边和希腊的战事，其他几位执行官不论真假，都推辞说脱不开身。欢迎凯旋而归的其他军团将领等于是在鞭挞自己的战功，这种事情值得深思熟虑。

“我被要求前来接管战俘和人质，同时通知你参加今晚在卡皮托利山丘(Collis Capitolinus)中央会堂的庆功宴。”

Steve微微埋下头，在对方耳根边小心叮嘱起来，“战俘里有位hiems的副执行官……”他本想自己直接带走Bucky，但既然元老院做了这个决定并且执行者是好友，自己也没必要引人注目地破例妄为。

“迦太基的黑色三角旗军团？”Bucky的军团曾经数次让罗马将士品尝失败苦果，Sam虽然没正面交手过，但也略有耳闻。

“没错。叫Barnes，帮我暂时保护他，别让他受辱。”

“你的要求，我必然尽力。但你也知道对那个军团心存恨意的罗马人可不少！”

“我会用战功和名誉换他一条命。”Steve稍稍停顿了下，看向半山腰中央会堂的方向，

“他值这个价！”

 

Apollo的马车呼啸而过，从西方落下。月神之轮高悬山丘之上。夜幕低垂，头戴长长红色盔鬃的盛装士兵在灰白色的中央会堂外吹响黄铜长号，响彻山丘。穿过doric石柱，星月光辉从纯白色屋顶的天井散落在主厅正下方的水池之中。紫色莲花在夜色中的水雾中幻化出紫绿色的烟雾。水光潋滟，硬朗的石制建筑显现出柔美一面。围绕着花池，宾客四散，或坐或卧，或侧立一隅，或戏谑或低语。罗马的两位最高执政官Scipio Africanus和Qvintvs Fabivs在正在门厅正对的水池另一侧，举杯互贺。元老院、百人队会议的部分成员来来往往。高举美食美酒的男孩穿梭期间。与其说是一场为胜利将士们准备的庆功宴，不如说是一场气氛轻松的政治社交场合。

“Steve Grant Rogers！”

侍者高呼起来者之名，所有人的目光都落在台阶处的将领身上。金色头发被整齐梳向脑后，与同为金色的胸甲共同散发着柔光。眼睛的蓝色在红色羊毛披风的映衬下更显浓郁。他将装饰着深红色蓬松羽毛的头盔用右手持于腰间，以示尊重，微微前倾身体，快步走进大厅。

即使退居墙边，Steve依旧疲于应付着扑面而来的各色客套恭维。筹光交错之间，Sam沿着墙壁小心翼翼地凑到他耳边，“Steve，元老院让我把你那位Baners押解过来。我觉得这不是个好消息。”

这是个糟糕透顶的坏消息！

Steve明白他们想做些什么——在庆功宴上羞辱战俘取乐。军阶较高且多次击败罗马将领的Bucky是不二之选。Steve本想着在酒宴之上借着执行官不错的心情，找时机让对方将战俘赐予自己作为奖赏，而即将发生的一切彻底打乱了计划。

他立刻放下酒杯，穿过人群向前站立，以期待更清楚的观察场内情况。

“安——静——”执政官Scipio举起酒杯。

“我们今天欢聚于此，庆祝罗马在地中海地区的绝对胜利！在扎马地区，我打败了迦太基引以为傲的Hannibal！而我们的Steve Rogers在科西嘉和迦太基首都横扫无阻！让我们为无畏的罗马将士喝彩！敬Rogers！敬罗马！Carthagodelenda est!”

“Iubentium！”人群欢呼干杯。Steve一边带着谦逊微笑，举杯回应不断传来的热情目光，一边观察门厅处的情况。当眼角瞥到Bucky被一队士兵押解，摁在离花池不远的平台上时，他的血液似乎停止，手臂僵硬，口中甜美之酒尽是苦涩之味。

“看看这是谁？”顺着Scipio手指方向，人群瞬间回过头。黑发野犬成为蹩脚的焦点。

“迦太基的将军？Hiems的统帅？”

“侩子手！”

“杀了他！立刻！”Steve身旁的一个年轻将士突然挥舞着拳头高喊起来，让Steve脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“杀了他！”

Qvintvs Fabivs伸出双手缓缓下压，示意人群安静，语气缓慢地质问道。“迦太基的败军之将，你有什么忏悔之言？”

从被带来罗马城，不，从踏上祭坛的那一刻起，Bucky已经完全接受了死亡的安排，在敌国充满杀意的喧闹庆典上，自己亦无所牵挂，无所畏惧。

他抬起脸，看着水面对岸的统治者：“如果比起战场，罗马人更愿意在酒醉的场合上击败对手，那就来吧！如果凌辱手无寸铁的战俘能让罗马人感到荣耀，那就来吧！”

他用力摆脱士兵，挣扎着站立起来。虽疲惫不堪，但却依旧不愿低下头颅。

“Shame！我为你们感到羞耻！环视一周，我只见稚嫩小卒，尽是手下败将！”

“把他丢到娼妓院去，没日没夜地在罗马人的胯下受辱。”粗鄙的笑声从后排传了出来。

“无礼至极！杀了他！”高尚的情操激起恼怒者更多杀意。

Steve必须要避免事情向绝望的深渊滑下去，他冲到Bucky身前：“尊贵的ScipioAfricanus和Qvintvs Fabivs大人！”

面对着两位最高执政官，他极尽克制，用尽全力地佯装出冷静语气：“死亡对于他是种恩赐，活着的折磨更腐蚀人心。况且……”他转身看了眼Bucky。他被士兵再次按住肩膀，双膝跪地却毫无畏色地扫了眼自己。

“中央会堂这漂亮的玫瑰花砖，我真不愿意看到被布匿贱民之血污染。这位败军之将也并非口不择言。Scipio大人能在扎马大败有“人间战神”之称的Hannibal，罗马的将领又何需在庆功宴上砍杀败局之人以兹证明？罗马人不仅会取得所有战争的胜利，更会获得众神荣耀的皇冠！”

人群逐渐安静下来，高声呼唤变成交头耳语。有人默默点头，有人嗤之以鼻。

“Nemesis！复仇女神之鞭！”一个恶毒提议打破了僵局。

复仇女神之鞭是仅次于“十一抽杀律”的残忍军法。犯罪的士兵将被指定人员施以十鞭。鞭刑之后，无论生死，所犯之罪一笔勾销。那绝不是普通皮鞭。硬牛皮的鞭体异常粗大，织纹间更扭缠着细密铁丝。一般人两三鞭下去就会晕厥。Steve曾经亲眼见过一名临阵脱逃的百夫长在六鞭后当场死亡。

Steve紧缩眉头，思索着一切可能的摆脱困境方案。未等他开口，两位执政官相视一望，似乎达成了共识。

Fabivs直接命令道：“Steve Rogers将军！就由你做为执鞭人吧！”

Steve有些恍惚，几杯葡萄酒而已，自己不可能是醉了！事情发展得太混乱，让这位无所畏惧的沉稳将军，人生中第一次惊慌失措起来。

另一位罗马军团执行官BaronZemo突然接过了话茬。他本坐在花池左侧，一直未发一言。“各位！恕我直言，在场的将士中，和Hiems军团交过手，又未尝败绩的，如果我没记错，只有Rogers！Fabivs大人真是明智至极！”他转脸先执行官低头致敬。

“好主意！罗马人不诋毁荣耀，更尊重传统！”

“Rogers将军！今天宴会的主角！”

“来吧！让Rogers将军来执行！给这个傲慢无礼的战俘深刻教训！”

在人群的哄抬声中，侍者用一块红色天鹅绒软枕，将那通体漆黑的鞭子举到Steve眼前。

 

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
> 迦太基有国王，但也只是掌权贵族家族的代表人，并无实权。罗马帝国的建立是在公元前27年。布匿战争时期罗马还是共和国制，因此没有国王。当时的首都是罗马城，还不是君士坦丁堡或再之后的米兰。  
> 乌鸦吊桥舰是第一次布匿战争中罗马大败迦太基舰队的制胜关键之一。Scipio Africanus（大西庇阿）和Qvintvs Fabivs（费边）是第二次布匿战争历史上罗马的传奇指挥官和最高执政官。第三次布匿战争前，罗马一边在攻打希腊，一边在平息伊比利亚半岛的内乱。Carthago delenda est!是当时主张灭掉迦太基的罗马元老的口头禅。罗马人曾称呼迦太基为布匿，所以才有了布匿战争的说法。十一抽杀律是罗马惩罚逃兵的极致刑法。这些设定都基于历史事实。复仇女神之鞭是个人瞎编。。。。。。  
> 罗马古城有七个山丘，因此也被称为七丘之城，山丘和谷地间有重要的建筑和设施。doric石柱是罗马柱的种类之一，万神殿用的就是这种。在城市描写上，参考了现代罗马城遗址，和史实时间线会有出入。


	7. 阴暗面 Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不需要你的怜悯，你又何必要怜悯我？因为，我爱你!  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Chapter7：Dark Side  
第七章 阴暗面

看守士兵直立起长矛，起身离去，将战俘留在平台之上。Bucky转身而立，背对着Steve，准备随时交出生命。他视线落在门厅外有些模糊的罗马旗帜上，那象征皇权的紫色在夜风中飘动，让他思绪恍惚。这两个月发生的事情太多，仿佛是低洼处的水潭，在无声的平静中逐渐变得黑臭，滋生腐朽，蝇虫飞舞。明明自己是在混合着楝树花香的酒香中出航，眼前迦太基的红色船帆似乎还在在地中海的微风中轻轻摇晃，而现实是他正赤脚身处罗马的华丽殿堂，在一席身着托加（toga）的敌国高官面前等待被处以鞭刑。

Bucky曾经想象过无数次自己的死亡景象，被长弓射杀咽喉？被利剑刺穿心脏？或平安终老，化作烟尘消失在海水与泡沫之中。他从没想到除了活祭，还有身处罗马，受鞭刑之辱的死法在等待着自己。这一切让他疲倦。

无所谓了！

至少还能知道自己可能会死在谁的手里——那个名为Steve的男人。

也不算太过屈辱。

 

“Unus ！”侍者高喊着计数。第一鞭落下。

粗布衣瞬间开裂，背部撕出一条血痕，皮肉被铁丝翻起，变成蛛网般细密的红丝。皮鞭的抽痛远超Bucky的心理准备。铁刺对肌肤的刮剐，几乎直达脊椎，万虫啃骨般抽搐不断。他咬着牙强迫自己不发出羞耻之声，但身体还是在摇晃两下后，重重坠落地面，变成了单膝跪地的姿势。

人群发出一阵欢呼。与hydra祭祀上，迦太基的癫狂愚民如出一辙。

Steve缓慢地收回鞭子。尽管他已经极力在Bucky受伤程度和众目睽睽的审视中找寻平衡点，但那近在眼前渗血伤口正在指着自己的鼻尖嘲笑：你这位光鲜亮丽的罗马将领实则无能为力！连自己心爱之物的命运都左右不了。

“Duo!"第二鞭。

红色的罗马数字十出现在弓起的背部。剧烈疼痛导致的呻吟被强行关闭在齿门和嘴唇之内，变成一声闷哼。但紧闭的牙用力到几乎刺穿颚骨。Bucky不可避免双手撑地。犹如生剥下皮般的灼痛，强迫背部的弓起幅度更加明显，骨节似乎要从这饱受摧残的皮肉内穿刺而出。他喘着粗气，上肢剧烈的起伏。汗水混合着猩红色的血滴落在黑白相间的玫瑰花地砖之上，让白色的花朵更显诡艳。

“Tres！”第三鞭。

皮肉重创在所难免，至少半个月他都无法正常活动。Steve能守住的底线只是保住性命。他无法反抗最高执政官的命令，一方面，让在场者发觉自己对Bucky超乎寻常的感情，并不是明智之举，这对Bucky可能变成潜在危险，自己身为大执行官的立场微妙；更为重要的，一旦最高执政官被自己激怒，Bucky就会失去在敌国他乡唯一的坚定保护。在眼前这群恨不得将他生吞活剥大快朵颐的莽夫面前，Bucky的下场只会更加凄凉。复仇之鞭虽残忍不堪，但行刑之后，肇事者也会暂时偃旗息鼓。

他控制着发颤的右手，如履薄冰般保证每一次鞭挞精准落在背部。那包裹布条的纹身手臂绝对不可在此刻暴露。从理性角度看，由自己执鞭也许不是完全是坏事。但是从情感上来说，亲手摧残眼前那副身体，实在过于残忍了。

如鲠在喉。

似箭穿心。

 

而自己连喊一声对方名字的能力都没有。

“Quattuor！”四！

“Quinque!”五！

“Sex！”六！

Steve快速地浅甩了三鞭。明显变轻的鞭挞声，引起观众的稍稍不满。

“该不会刚刚挥动几鞭，您就体力不支了吧！这可不像是大执行官的能力！”

“别辜负了罗马的威名！”

雀舌之声不绝于耳。鞭痕在地面拖拽出断断续续的血痕，让Steve不由吸了口冷气。

“Septem！”七！

Steve有点庆幸自己是背对着花池，自己现在的表情想必只能用崩溃来形容。刚刚满誉而归的将领，罗马共和国为屈指可数控制着多个军团的大执行官，为一个迦太基带回的战俘紧缩眉头，紧张到呼吸急促，这情景估计在旁人看来估计相当愚蠢。

他开始自责。

自责应该坚持第一时间将对方带回官邸，而不是交给元老院！也许将他带回罗马是个错误？不，自己毫不后悔将他带回！能在战场上遇到对方更是一种神明的眷顾。在这几乎要毁了对方的危险处刑中，Steve察觉到自己异常阴暗的一面——他想不惜一切代价的让对方留在自己身边，即使这种决定会伤害对方或威胁自己。

也许你说的没错，我毁了你。

“Octo！”八！

“啊……”终于，穿心刺骨的肉绽皮开，让Bucky的隐忍到了极限。痛苦的哀嚎喷薄而出。

泪腺在本能反应的崩溃，Bucky紧闭双眼，将头抵在地面上，以期头骨与地面的坚硬触感分散些生理性流泪和背部剧痛，但显然无济于事。那肌肉线条紧致完美的背部，现在已经一片血肉模糊，像一片被青色铁犁反复开垦的红土处/女地。

人群突然安静下来。

群体凌虐的快感终于得到满足。而眼前那鲜血淋漓的年轻肉体，正吸引着可耻的视/奸/目光。有人到吸着气，有人咽下了唾液。

“Novem！”九！

“Decem！”十！

“尊贵的ScipioAfricanus和Qvintvs Fabivs大人！请将这个人做为奖赏赐予我!”他弯下腰，面朝地面，以卑微的姿态做着祈求。在最后一个计数被报出的瞬间，皮鞭从手中笔直滑落。Steve急迫的语气再也无法掩饰。抑制着奔上前拥抱对方的冲动，他必须为更深远的事情做打算。

“Rogers将军，你很少提出要求。”Scipio似乎意犹未尽，“这个半死之人对你又有何意义？”

“今晚的羞辱已经足够！他将是我胜利的纪念勋章，在痛苦之中目睹罗马的强大与迦太基的末日！”金发的罗马将军在这一晚说了他这辈子最多的谎言。

“拿去吧。”Fabivs漫不经心地整理了下自己的白色长袍，挥了挥手，“如果他还活着……”

 

助兴节目落下帷幕，酒宴继续进行。

Steve立刻跨上平台，扶起Bucky查看情况。拨开脸上汗湿的头发，Steve看着那双蒙着一层雾气般涣散的绿眼睛，哽咽般在耳边低语，“对不起，Bucky!”

“我不需要……你的怜悯，你又何必……怜悯我？”疼痛让他神志模糊，话语断断续续。

“因为……我爱你! ”Steve并不确定，这脱口而出的话，在自己怀里昏迷过去的他是否听到。

 

在Sam的帮助下，Bucky被第一时间带回Steve的官邸，并给予罗马城最好的医生、最细密的护理。被最高执政官拖在庆功宴上的Steve，直到亏凹月升起才得以脱身。热闹的庆功宴让这个月夜更显寒冷。

“情况不算最糟糕。医生说只要熬过今晚就没问题了。”

“谢谢你，Sam。”

“你不用和我道谢。你知道，Steve。我只有点好奇。”Sam站在门边，插着双手看着目光全在迦太基人身上的长官，“他只是让我觉得，似乎发现了你这个完美之人身上的弱点。”

“他不仅仅是我的弱点。Sam。”Steve抬眼看着自己的朋友，“他是我的阴暗面。”

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========


	8. 雨中之火

summary： 也许骄傲的野犬需要点驯服教育。  
\--------正文-------  
All Is Fair In Love And War  
Chapter 8： Fire In The Rain  
第八章  雨中之火  
对方在酒宴之夜的第三天傍晚醒来。背部创伤让他只能赤裸背部平趴在床上。Bucky抬眼看了下坐在身边的自己，一言不发，便将头偏向另一边。苏醒的狂喜之火立刻被对方冰冷眼神浇灭。也许是处于内疚，Steve顺应着保持沉默，实际上几乎几天没睡的他也根本不知道该说些什么。  
温暖的地中海受西风之神Zephyrus的眷顾，带来馥佩雨水。即使冬季已经进入尾声，罗马城的雨还是断断续续地下了四五天，让一切喧闹趋于平静。Steve的下属兵团被安排做战后修整，并未立刻投入与希腊的战事。雨水让这难得的休息进一步延长。  
阴霾笼罩着房间。雨点落在中庭的水池，滴答滴答滴答，不断作响。  
面对这闷霭的气氛，Steve稍稍整理了下盖在Bucky下半身的纯白色羊毛薄毯。  
“有任何需要你直接招呼门外的家仆，他叫Jacob。”自己起身离开，并安排人送来些食物。夜色渐浓，门外家仆们正在点亮府邸四处的夜烛。阴暗的环境泛起一点点又渐渐连成片的暖黄光。他走到廊前，回头看了眼将脑袋深深埋在臂窩中的对方，留下一句浅浅的“我很抱歉……”，便径直离去。对方的苏醒让自己终于安心，但Steve却也深刻意识到让对方接受自己似乎是比盗取奥林匹斯的火种困难百倍的事情。  
绛红色的墙面挂满华丽挂毯和金边装裱的风景画。红色的床幔半耷在辎色盘纹的木床柱上。床垫并不松软，但恰到好处。墨绿色丝绸床单的触感细腻光滑，眼前同色枕头上的鸟兽花纹细碎精巧，显然都是价格不菲的遥远东方舶来品。从昏迷中清醒，伤痛立刻变得清晰刻骨。这让Bucky别说再度入睡，小幅度移动身体都困难重重。他侧头打量着房间，意识到自己身处一间精心修葺的卧室，很可能就是Steve的主人卧室。他的猜测并没有错，Steve几乎把这些日子所能自由支配的时间都留在了这间房间里。一直昏迷的他全然不知。

因为，我爱你……  
是的，在那个行刑之地，挥舞皮鞭的他说了这样突如其来的话。记忆中的词句像是隔着这不断的雨水，从一片雾气中传来，朦朦胧胧。  
Bucky的脑袋过于混乱。战场对手，罗马执行官，鞭挞自己之人，他似乎都站在自己的对立面。和颜悦色地面对施暴者?显然太高估了自己的圣洁之心。极端的痛感严重扰乱着自己的思考能力，头重得像灌满了铅。眼下，饮血的鞭痕比飘忽的随口情话更显真实可靠。Bucky在这间与自己浮游般处境毫不相符的房间里，思考着毫无头绪的未来。  
雨声似乎渐渐消减了一些。  
两名侍从跟在Steve身后，送来新的衣物，并用黄铜浅盆端来温水。他们在Steve的示意后，放稳物品便立刻退出了房间。  
“你不会想让别人看到这个纹身。”Steve轻轻坐到Bucky腰窝旁的床边，在微暗的烛火中漫不经心却又小心翼翼地解开右臂上的层层布条，“他们会把逃跑的不祥祭品投食给角斗场的猛兽。”  
抬手将旧物丢在床头的铜盘之上，他拿起沾湿的软布，轻轻擦拭，“除了这只手臂，换药和其他擦洗工作都是Jacob在做。所以你不用担心。”  
Bucky没有任何提出反对的立场和能力。  
担心？他认为我会担心什么？试图挣扎的手被紧紧攥住，对方一言不发的暗暗用力，表明着不容商榷的决心。  
“比起这个，还是执鞭更适合你。”身体动弹不得，手臂被人控制，他不愿示弱的嘲讽起来，“可惜我没死在你手里。”  
“Jacob在这里长大，他很忠诚。”注意力完全在那蛇纹之上，他有些喃喃自语起来。  
“之后你要怎么处理我？”Bucky侧过脸，看着对方随着烛火跳动的轮廓线，情绪并未为之所动，有些失望的补充道，“按照罗马的传统。”  
“你现在是我的奴隶。”在迦太基，奴隶没有人身自由，生死一切权利均在主人手中，罗马也并无差别，“但我随时可以释放你，你就会自动获得正式的罗马平民身份。”  
Steve将软布放回盆中，微微侧头看着对方，“不过，我暂时不打算这么做。”在四目交汇中，Steve率先主动回避了对方的质疑和困惑的眼神。  
“Jacob！”他招呼着忠诚的仆人，起身离开。

夜入深而风渐凉。  
新换的丝质长裤柔滑到几乎没有存在感，只可惜并未减轻丝毫背部刺痛和新换敷药的强烈烧灼感。雨后的寒冷加剧了不适，他皱着眉僵硬的支在床上，因为Steve的到来眉头心壑又平添几条。  
Steve从另一侧轻轻掀开毯子，靠在床头，半卧在自己身边。  
舒适宽大的床并不会有丝毫拥挤，但对方一副理所当然要睡在自己旁边的举动让Bucky有些别扭，或者是非常紧张。  
“如果你不愿意在这张床上待着，我只能把你丢到奴隶们的圈屋之中。”察觉到对方移动了下腰腿，Steve用语言提醒着Bucky的处境。他摩挲着黑色长发，像在安抚每晚爬上主人枕边的宠物猫。只是这只充满戒备的漂亮动物不仅不会像猫般宠溺地轻舔自己手指，反倒可能是只花豹，唇坚齿利。  
别过于放纵对方而被咬伤。  
手掌从头发游走到下巴。烛火中，饱受摧残的疲倦还挂在脸上，但不愿被驯服的绿眼睛在暗夜中闪动着拨人心智的光。  
“Bucky，别逼我给你越来越多特权。”看着那血痕未退的背，“这可是我的房间。况且你也不该觉得太过陌生。这几天其实我一直都睡在你身边。”  
弯曲左手肘，让身体俯身下陷，一个浅浅的唇吻。  
对方的瞬间慌张，让Steve 非常满意。他了拍枕头，侧身弯曲躺下：“你醒了，所以现在可以换我稍稍睡一觉了。”  
“在你睡着后，我可是会像在科西嘉承诺的那样找把匕首刺穿你的咽喉。”  
“那就拿去吧…当然，我不认为你会那么做。”  
疼痛然后睡眠变得断断断续续，Steve毫无防备的俊朗睡颜让Bucky情绪中的一小部分突然柔软起来。  
   
一周的时间慢慢过去，Bucky的背伤明显好转。虽然还无法仰卧，但至少可以离开那该死的床榻。独自一人时，他会起身小心扶着床沿，试图重新找回身体的主动权，期望尽早摆脱些对Steve的依赖。尽管过度肌肉牵动会拉扯出尖利的刺痛，但至少尚在这位曾经的战士忍受能力之内。这间华美舒适的卧室正在变成囚禁自己的牢笼。Bucky厌恶这种感觉。  
他厌恶人生的陡转直下，厌恶尊严被践踏一地，厌恶双面镜般的Steve。他一边毁了自己，一边又极尽温柔。他自顾自地说着些什么，做着些什么。自己只能全盘接受，束手无策，连发怒的机会都找不到，喜怒哀乐的情绪都被对方完全被剥夺。每晚每晚的晚安吻变得越来越理所应当。有时半夜醒来，手会被对方握在掌心里，手指交缠。有时一睁眼便是对方的盯着自己的眉眼。他明白这太不寻常。不管对方是否蓄意如此，自己的底线在被蚕食后撤。能自由行动彰显重要。  
挣扎着直立起上身。手臂缓慢向上攀爬，Bucky轻轻触摸着伤痕。新生的肉凹凸不平，和以前的战伤比，明显严重得多。细裂已结出硬质的痂，深深的鞭痕处还很嫩软。他深呼一口气，咬着牙滑下高高的床。赤脚着地的触感给予重生般的惊喜。只是他高兴的有些太早，腿部力量显然还未完全恢复。膝部的突然发软，让他直接跌坐在床下的长绒地毯上。  
这一幕正好被Steve看在眼里。 他快步走上前，企图从正面对方抱起。  
“别碰我的背！”Bucky的挫败感迎面而来。  
“你最好还是回床上躺着。”  
战争、放逐、处刑让身体和心理蒙受巨大压力，Bucky的体态明显比科西嘉的第一次相遇瘦了一圈，但长期战训累计的结实身体依旧曲线分明。被白绸带束着的腰身让人没法娜开眼。许久没见的正面赤身一览无余。  
Steve叹了口气，用侧身位，将他重新扶上床沿。  
“我没那么孱弱。说不定过几天我都能游过Syrrhenian 海，回到迦太基。”半句玩笑正在激怒对方，Bucky却全然不知，“和讨厌的罗马，以及你，永远说再见。”  
“你似乎没明白我的话。你的身份是罗马人的奴隶，迦太基的一切已经与你无关。”他压低声音的怒气太过明显，从未感受过的压迫感让Bucky有闪过一丝莫名的歉意，但一转念完全不明白自己需要道歉些什么。自己在害怕。  
Steve抬起右手，手指精巧地解开胸前月桂树枝的银扣，灰白色的外袍瞬间滑落在地。弯腰解开腿部绑带，轻轻摇晃脚踝将鞋甩到一边。鞋履落地，沉闷的捶击声响，让无法看到对方这一系列动作的Bucky敏锐警觉起来。  
Steve双臂支撑着移上床，将对方控制在自己两腿膝盖之间。  
“你知道，Bucky。”Steve开始脱掉自己的上衣，“我已经等得太久了。”  
他俯下身，背后传来的轻轻耳语让Bucky脖颈发麻，“我们之间似乎不太适合小心翼翼。对于你，慢慢展现自己的优点再让你爱上我，过于漫长。我现在完全失去了耐心。”  
手指掠过黑色发梢，游走在后脖的凹陷。肌肤饱满坚实的触感仿佛月光下从月桂树的阴影中走出的黑色骏马。背部伤疤的景象让Steve一度想停下，但盘踞已久的欲望在被轻易点燃的怒火煽动下占了上风。扯开对方宽松长裤的系带，将一根右手手指硬生生插了进去。  
“来看看你有没有能力游过海峡。”  
“混……蛋！”  
后穴的不适感立刻袭来。背部反射性的弓起，导致创伤的裂痛沿着每一寸皮肤传导开来，让Bucky难以做出进一步反抗动作。下颚被硬生生掰动，变成侧脸转向背上之人的低下姿势，仿佛一只被驯服的犬，趴匐着乞求主人恩典的降临。他垂着眼睑做着无谓反抗，在丧失防备能力的疼痛之中，亦被夺走了嘴唇的权利。  
那是个绵长到让他恍惚的深吻。舌尖的每一次触碰都在述说对方分毫不放的索取，内唇的每一个舔舐都在宣告抛弃掩饰的占有。与其说是一个前戏的接吻，不如说是单方向的极尽索求，让人招架不住。Bucky的呼吸被对方主宰，失去了原有节奏。一丝热流在胃部翻滚窜动。  
这个黏腻不堪的吻被对方突然中断，Bucky居然产生一丝留恋的幻觉。Steve舔舐着Bucky的后耳廓，“你这场黑色雨云，掀起了我心里的一场雷电，而现在你却企图留我一人在风暴圈。”  
手指的温柔安抚让异物感有所减低，感受到湿滑液体的分泌，Steve增加到两根。  
“让我来帮你认清现实。你现在是我的奴隶，我有权对你做什么事情。”   
与口无遮拦的恶人之语完全相反，内壁被温柔以待，指骨的坚硬与指腹的柔软克制而有分寸。  
“你是什么？迦太基逃跑的祭品，战败的将军，罗马人的屠杀者。即使现在你死在我的床，明天也不会有任何人为你哀悼惋惜。”  
言语的刺激让身体的羞辱成倍放大，向对方臣服的消极之举开始自我保护般浮出心底最黑暗的深渊。后穴被玩弄的阵阵快感掩饰了疼痛，腹部阵阵酥麻，大腿根无法控制地紧绷起来，使得开口长得更开，仿佛在邀请对方粗暴以待。第三根手指轻松划入，甬道满怀期待的全盘接受。  
“除了我，你无处可去。所以别想着从我身边离开，永远别想。”  
“我爱你！”

手指突然抽出，带来阵阵空虚感。内壁依赖不舍般还在阵阵抽紧收缩。  
该死！  
羞耻于身体的反应，Bucky用支起的手肘向前移动身体，企图用这种无谓挣扎逃脱让自己越陷越深的快感陷阱。  
“我…恨…你！”  
纹身的手臂被粗暴的折在背后，并被强制的触碰到自己的臀瓣之间，擦拭着自己的淫液。温热粘稠的指尖触感进一步击碎着理智的防线。自己已经一团糟。  
“感觉到了吗？明明是你在控制着我，Bucky！  
“这就是我，自私嫉妒，满腔的占有欲。虚伪的英雄。不如我们直接先从对方缺点开始自我介绍？”  
住口！  
“试着来接受我吧。”   
坚挺而硕大的异物直接贯穿阵阵抽搐的狭窄甬道，安抚着身体燥热的同时，饮鸩止渴地激起更多难耐的欲望。  
“不过还有一点是好的，我爱你。如果你愿意先接受这些缺点，我的美好、忠诚将毫无保留的属于你。Bucky”  
随着对方每一次精准而强烈的摩擦刺激，欲望掩饰了所有伤痛，Bucky沉溺在眼前的一片白光之中，头部不受控制地后仰，淫靡的喘息也从点点雨水，汇合成翻腾的巨浪。多年的自制隐忍被对方一击而溃。过于深刻的快感像尖刀在自己身体的每一寸蚀刻着Steve之名。  
腰肢颤抖，迎合着对方每一次操入迷乱的骚摇。肉壁的紧缩仿佛要抓住救命稻草般不顾一切吸附着对方铁器般坚硬炙热的阳具。筋肉的触感过于直接锋利，如箭阵把羞耻、高傲、疼痛、尊严射得千疮百孔。他在对方绝对压迫性的攻势下节节败退，彻底求饶。  
对方在自己耳根不断种着下流的言语挑衅。臀部被更快撞击发出皮肉接触声，失禁般流出小穴的淫水被抽插牵动出阵阵蠕腻……除了这些自己什么也听不到。除了无法控制的淫叫宣吟，他什么也说不出。唇腔被不断掠夺。眼前只有被自己越抓越紧的丝绸布痕和眼底的闪光。糜烂伤口的痛感被绵绵不绝的抚摸和舔舐掩盖，舒适至极！  
所有的感官，视觉、听觉、触觉、味觉，都在Steve既狂风大作又细雨绵绵的攻势下，溃不成军。  
“欢迎来到我的阴暗面。”  
“这就是你…想做…的？”高潮后呼吸依旧混乱不堪。  
 “我已经因你堕落至此了。”  
“那就和我一起下地狱吧！”  
盘踞着蛇纹的手求生般抓住了对方越过自己肩膀的手臂，不愿放开。  
一个漫长的夜晚。


	9. 第九章 旁敲侧击 Beat About The Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自Jacob的嫉妒让Bucky的立场更加动摇。Steve即将离开罗马，前往马其顿。  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Steve总会在Bucky呼吸回复平静后呼叫Jacob的名字，自己则走进隔壁的浴室。忠实仆人彻夜伫立在毛茛和忍冬草花纹的石拱门下待命。在微微的流水声中，Jacob低头走进房间，细致地擦洗换衣，温和且有效率。显然自己每个被.凌.辱的夜晚，他都了然于心。一个陌生人清理着发烫肌肤上已有些干涸的体液，自己只能俯卧着全盘接受。从刚开始的羞耻，也变得理所以当起来。习惯是种可怕的东西，既能搭建强大的自控能力，又能轻松摧毁坚固的精神防线。让一切不堪变得如空气般不易之理。

Jacob从未吐露任何字句，基本的见面招呼也从未提起。即使是白昼里的日常换药，他也会在处理妥当后面无表情地离去，让人一度怀疑是否患有口疾。看似纯粹到位，毫无瑕疵的照料，实则含有些监视成分。但是Bucky没有选择余地，对方是短期自己能和外界接触的唯一中间人。

 

金色桂枝，乌鸦降临。

时间的沙漏又流泄去两周的时间。

尽管偶尔会不自主地微微勾背，但基本行动已无大碍。对方绝对力量上的优势让负伤在脊的自己依旧反抗无望。他隐忍着背上强壮男人带来的双向恨意和屈辱，试图摆脱让双方都越陷越深的泥沼。

至少得做点改变，不能这样发展下去了。属于广阔战场的野兽被困在囚笼之中谄媚，虽然金石玉帛、衣食无忧，但每一根皮毛都在本能地排斥。

门廊处的地面光斑浮动，罗马在海风吹拂下干燥舒适，开始进入夏季。粉色夹竹桃的花枝从栅栏内探出，让门框勾勒出结构精美又生机盎然的图画。想必墙垣之外各色夹竹桃已经肆无忌惮地盛放。可惜那种喧嚣美景暂时与自己无关。Bucky穿着灰白色的短袖丘尼卡（tunica），感受着五六月间更加温热的空气。

“谢谢你一直的照顾，Jacob。我已经完全可以自己洗澡了。”

他直接从床上坐立起来，用身体动作和高度优势拒绝了Jacob握着湿布的手。对方从跪姿慢慢站立，稍稍弯腰保持着恭敬体态，用极其陌生的少年音色突然说到：

“我只会听从Rogers先生的命令。请别让我为难。”少年坚持着自己的行动。

Bucky本身是个不愿沾染麻烦的人。有无数机会，他可以利用军衔提升逐步远离一线战场。可惜比起玩弄权术的政治游戏，他显然还是更适应简单直接的刀剑相向。如同正义女神挥剑划裂绸锦，战场的胜败对错是绝对权威的两分判断。结果毋庸置疑，清晰明确。然而，最近发生的一切屠戮着自己那幼稚愚蠢的奢望——当局者的无望挣扎与永远逃离不开的阴谋，这个世界既没有独善其身，更没有绝对正义。

Fiat justitia? ruat caelum.

自己讨厌麻烦，更讨厌给别人制造麻烦。不论处境如何，Bucky都不愿意面对的这种状况。他想多说些什么解释误会，“Steve说你很忠诚，他很信任你。”

“直呼姓名粗鲁而不礼貌。”对方突入起来的责备里带着隐忍多时的愤怨，“以你和我的身份都绝对不应该这么做！”

棕色眼眸里闪动着鄙夷与厌恶的光，少年垂眼咬着牙。与其说是不符合制度的称谓受到冒犯，不如说是由于眼前这个掠夺了Steve全部特殊偏爱的存在而嫉妒起来。浅棕色头发的少年用稚嫩而坚定的语气在反复提醒Bucky，从任何立场来说，他都没有资格继续待在这间房间里。做为奴隶，僭越规则只会给招致灾祸。

Bucky不想去纠缠于这个房间里发生的一切，他只想对生存环境有更多了解，否则真的要变成一只狭窄笼子里的金丝雀，最终逃脱不了被猫生吞的结局。

他显然还没适应这种快速的身份变化，得承认，这确实是自己的错。

“那么你呢？你又为什么会在这座官邸里？”

八岁时，Jacob做为高卢战俘被带到罗马。在一名罗马元老家中，度过了被肆意凌.辱两年后，大概是玩腻了，他被随同一些马匹和东方丝绸在一次酒后打赌后转赠给Steve。他没有Bucky如此深邃的恨意。也许是年纪较小，命运的一切，他都顺然接受。或者说他接受了“命运本该如此”的宿命论。黑夜里的萤蛾永远依恋月光。但见过太阳就无法再忍受黑夜。Steve对他而已就是太阳，让自己从日光下相对正常的新生活。

Jacob像说着别人故事般谈论着自己：“不过他只是把我当个小孩子看待，给予我工作，学习文字的机会。甚至给我了一个家。”眼下，他穿着红色镶边，长及脚踝的白袍，显然身份已不是奴隶。

“我不能，也从未让他对我失望。我无可挑剔的执行他所有命令。Rogers将军亦尊重规则，赏罚有度。他千仞无枝，正视绳行，既强大又温柔！”

“也许你对Steve有不切实际的幻想。但伟大圣人在床上干的那些事，你在门口听得是否满意？”对于Steve的将领之才，Bucky并无怀疑，但崇拜神明般的溢美之词显得过于缥缈。

“都是因为你！因为你他变了一个人，一和你有关的事情他都变得急躁易怒。我从没见过他这样。所以，我确实很讨厌你。”手中的工作并未停歇。

 

“如果你那么恨我，早应该趁着他不在，我也毫无抵抗能力之时，直接在这里来一刀，让你主人的污点彻底消失。”Bucky仰起头，用手指了指自己的咽喉，用一个上扬的嘴角提醒对方做好决定。

“先生已经命令所有人都不得过问你的事情。”他边说边整理着床头前的物品，“在你昏迷时，他彻夜不眠地守在这里。我认为你对他真得很重要，所以我不会让那种事情发生。”

擦干滴落在地的水渍，将几条微微润湿的纱巾重新整理放入盆中。他起身准备离开。

“异邦的奴隶请你别毁了他！一个圣徒变成污秽者。你没有资格让他为你做那么多？！”少年冰冷的语气让温暖的夏季平添一丝凉意。

“Steve也许是你的恩人，甚至是英雄，但那与我无关。我不想给你，或者任何人带来麻烦。说实话，我连他到底是什么样的人，到底想干什么都不清楚。”

一无所知。这很奇怪。

自己对那副身体了如指掌，每块肌肉，每存肌肤。但却对私人领域一无所知，他是否有兄弟姐妹，他的家乡在哪里，gorgonzola和mozzarella他更偏好哪种？完全不知道。自己又为何会想知道这些？Jacob口中的温柔，和自己所感觉到的还是不一样。Steve总说那是爱，但Bucky不愿意去相信。爱，对于现在的自己太过沉重了。

 

你在做什么？

Steve抚摸着Bucky的颜色渐深的背伤，无数次质问着自己。

成功将对方肉.体占为己有的兴奋感像浓郁美酒在舌尖驻足，如馥郁芳香沁人心脾，沉醉大脑。Bucky那湿热紧致的肉体/触碰，被快|感撕碎骄傲的喘息，无力抵抗的淫.靡眼神，一切都完美得让自己发疯。科西嘉城门黑色闪光般的战士身影，迦太基城白光笼罩的圣洁之人，自控力这种东西比Apate的言语更不值得相信。

对方用一只无形的手，撩拨着自己的心智，如潘多拉打开了最深处的囚笼，将面目狰狞的欲望野兽释放。面对垂涎已久的珍馐，试探猜测都显得虚伪多余，直接露出利齿大快朵颐吧！将每一片肉！每一滴血！每一块骨头！都撕碎研磨。头发？牙齿？一股脑地塞进胃里。口欲满足至极，血骨也随之幻化成自己身体的一部分。这样如此，任何人便无法再将他夺走，他也无法再从自己身边逃离。

镜像相左。

这与爱的本意，或者说想要珍视想要保护对方的本意扞格不入。对Bucky的占有欲，暴戾恣睢到如此境地，Steve自己都措手不及。

战功？

荣誉？

政绩？

自己从未刻意追求过这些。胯下这个黑发俘虏，居然是自己长久以来唯一也是第一次想要拼命抓住的东西。坚不可摧的确定性在鞭刑之后真正通透起来。

为他担忧害怕，双手颤抖！

为他装模作样，满嘴谎言！

日蚀偏生，乌云蔽日。

英雄雕塑，金箔皴裂。

Steve明白自己纵.欲过度，陷落罂粟果的乳白色蜜.汁般上瘾。有团黑色的东西盘踞在心头，像木偶的提线控制着身体的不断蹭.压。

“我.想让你下.不了.床…”

撕咬着对方耳垂，用身体证明着自己的言出必行。

品行端正，刚正不阿。

拒绝了大量达官显贵的婚约邀请，更无鱼水之欢的绯闻缠身。连贵族再常见不过的男宠，Steve似乎也意兴索然。而此刻这位冉冉升起的政治新星简直就是只发/情期的种/马，满脑子媾和之事。随着Bucky伤势的逐步恢复，自己的控制力只会越来越弱。用性、伤害、奴隶身份，将对方束缚在身边，不仅卑鄙，居然还给自己平添几分可怜起来。

对Bucky，他看上去主导一切，实际束手无策，毫无章法。

既残忍又温柔。

这让Bucky同样措手不及。

战场上被击败，必有反扑之日。鞭痕再深，伤口也总有愈合的一天。但这个男人在自己身上所做的一切摧毁着尊严的底线，像是另一种意义上的鞭刑。尽管沦为奴隶的自己从社会属性而言已不具备任何尊严，但内心的坚持是自己在失去一切后苟活在敌国首都的精神支柱。如果失去，Bucky不确定还有什么能支撑自己活下去。

“这个月底，我的军团将开赴马其顿参战。考虑到你的伤，我考虑再三还是决定不带上你。”Steve将双手从对方腰上放下，松开颤抖的身体。他梳捋了下自己的额发，侧卧下来在对方耳边轻轻说到：“战事可能会有些长。所以，有相当长的时间，你都不用看到讨厌的我了。”

真希望有一天，你能和我并肩作战。


	10. 匕首

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当死亡成为谈判条件，距离比亲近更撩人心。  
> 作者主页：http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Chapter 10：Dagger  
第十章 匕首  
“今晚你似乎特别顺从？”  
他拨弄着对方耳后的黑发。事后的一丝疲惫让Steve的话语显得低沉轻柔，像一团枕边的迷雾。  
开赴马其顿的时间定在了后天。  
“所以……你应该小心一点！”  
话音未落，Bucky瞬间从枕底摸出匕首！  
在手腕转动下轻松调整刺刃方向。一划而过的银色弧光让Steve措手不及。床榻范围和柔软度限制了动作发挥，导致他躲避时摇晃着失去重心。Bucky将双腿快速抽离，折叠回自己胸前，像一张弹簧帮助自己从被控制的身下位挣扎出来，并顺势踢倒对方，迅速用整个身体将Steve压在身下。他明白自己很难徒手控制住强壮的对方，好在自己多一件武器。左手按住一只手臂，右手紧握匕首抵住对方咽喉。这初步的成功让自己兴奋不已。  
“你最好别动，Steve！”刀刃在漂亮喉结上方按压出浅浅凹陷。  
“你居然弄到了把匕首？”身下的金发男人没有做任何反抗，嘴角上扬甚至略带赞赏的轻松感让Bucky不觉有些窝火，语言也放肆起来。  
“你的巡逻侍卫爽得不行，命都要给我了,何况这把小兵器？”Bucky挑了下眉，用粗鄙的话语试探期待着对方恼羞成怒的丑态。  
“这种事情绝对不可能在我的官邸发生。”不急不缓变成了怒不可遏，Steve直视眼神中的怒火成功让Bucky为自己的挑衅产生了动摇，“你天生不会撒谎。”   
“不可能？有什么不可能？ 你的手下觉得你没日没夜地操一个迦太基奴隶也挺不可思议。”身体更加前倾，光滑的大.腿.内.侧肌肉扣.紧着对方腰.腹。匕首在脖子处抵出浅浅刀痕，滚烫的红色开始如晨曦草叶上的露珠浮现在白色的肌肤之上。  
“还是说，有别的男人让我.爽到会让你很嫉妒？如果换一个人同样能把我压在身下让我浪.叫.让你很挫败？”   
Steve左手手臂突然抬起，压倒性的力道无视对方的肘部压制，用手掌直接握住刀刃，形成对自己咽喉的保护，瞬间让Bucky的威胁土崩瓦解。猩红鲜血立刻沿着掌纹和开刃流淌开，在手臂上变成涓流。  
“我得承认，你这种小孩子般的说谎技巧还是成功激怒了我。”   
Steve的这一举动在Bucky的预期之外，对方压倒性的力道让他有些退缩。他手臂加力试图抽离，但纹丝未动。筋肉爆出的力道和不容置疑的眼神丝毫没有减弱或迟疑。  
“在科西嘉，我看着你冲车上黑色身影，积压在心底的一个欲望不停涌动出来，它在说多漂亮又强悍的一个人，我想要他！没想到，很快我们再次以那种方式在迦太基城再次相遇。比起身披白纱的纯洁之美，你不知道自己握刀的样子在我看来有多迷人。所以，现在的状况，你对我而勾引远胜危险。”  
他松开手，用鲜血淋漓的指尖抚摸着近在咫尺又倔强不屈的脸。对方绿色的眼睛里满是迷惑与动摇，在血红的映衬下烁烁发亮。  
“别用这种方法测试我对你爱的底线！Bucky！”  
“一落千丈的人生已经足够悲凉，别用满嘴谎言让我重新燃起希望。也请你别用爱的名义欺骗和折磨我！”   
Bucky左手抓起对方的金发，将对方的脸蛮横拉向自己，以期待每一个字每一个词都更能深深刻入对方心里。  
“我来和你说个故事，Steve。”   
遥远的东方国度有种宫廷狮子犬,长相奇特，深受皇族喜爱。在迦太基一度也非常风靡，千金难觅。但那个古国最终被入侵灭亡。为了保证血统的纯正，在宫殿陷落的前一刻，女王下令杀死所有犬只。失去了东方名贵宫廷犬的赞誉之名，迦太基的那些幸存者最后在污秽残渣中苟且偷生，与野狗无疑。  
“这就是所谓的爱？不过是满足自我的一点好奇心和占有欲！”  
手腕将手掌推出，使对方的头重新坠落床面。  
Steve……  
一个落魄卑贱之人又怎么会值得你一位仕途光明的罗马大执行官青睐？等你灭掉这团虚妄之火，我便坠入深渊。你以为你会变成我唯一的救命稻草？不过是大猫在玩弄猎物而已！  
Bucky身体直立坐起，主动放弃了压制体态。几个月来积压的负面情绪在胸口翻腾乱撞，让他有些喘不过气。Steve顺势重新坐立起来。  
匕首方向调转，双手握柄，直至自己。  
“Steve Rogers将军，这把匕首只是想告诉你，折翼的鸟伤势已经恢复，做不了您的笼中玩物。如果你再像对待娼妓般，强迫我张开腿，我总会找机会杀了你！或者杀了我自己！”   
比起杀死自己，Bucky自我毁灭的威胁让他感到慌张。Steve立刻用力攥住Bucky的腕关节，极大的握力迫使对方手指松动，匕首瞬间掉落地面。  
“在罗马，是满足主人的任何生理需求是奴隶的义务。虽然我不像有些罗马权贵阶级般毫无克制，但我全部的毫无克制全部都用在了你的身上。我对你是如此的迷恋，连我都难以相信自己这些日子做了些什么。你就像你手臂上的蛇，缠绕着、勒死了我的理智。每一个夜晚，让我有种你已经完全属于我的错觉。”  
双手扣住对方肩膀，重新将Bucky的背部轻轻推回床铺。  
“如果你能像我一样坦诚，尝试接纳我，你就完全不需要匕首。因为我的一切都会是你的。”沾血的手在Bucky嘴唇上留下鲜红印记，“告诉我，我到底要怎么做你才会相信，我对你的爱如此坚定决绝，如万神殿永世屹立。”  
“我讨厌你完美的肉体。我承认已经不那么厌恶和你上..床。”Bucky自暴自弃地笑起来，“不过，如果你觉得这就会让我臣服就大错特错了。欢愉和尊严，背叛与忠诚，我只会选择后者。”  
“你还在恨我吗？”  
“我，我不知道……”看着眼前露出没落表情的对方，Bucky吐露出自己都难以置信的话语，“也许，没那么讨厌。”

Steve之后并没有再做些过分行为，他一如既往地温柔拥抱着自己入睡。只是Bucky觉得这个良夜比以往更加温柔。在月光下，他用指尖划过对方俊朗的脸部线条，想到对方后天将离开，居然有些担心起来。  
大概，自己真得是他的手下败将吧……

一早，Jacob对Steve手上的伤惊慌失措，他一边略露失态地着急清理血迹，一边转脸向Bucky投来眼神的责备。  
“我自己不小心划伤的，没什么大碍。”Steve坐在床尾的软塌上，像哄骗小孩般抚摸着对方顶发，“帮我把东西拿进来。”  
看着Jacob有些迟疑地转身离去，Bucky从床上跳下，走近对方。干涸的血迹已经被擦拭掉，刀刃沿着掌纹的感情线留下了深深裂口。  
“抱歉。”Bucky有些不情愿，又自觉理亏地憋出这个词。  
“和你的鞭伤比起来不值一提。”Steve苦笑起来，“有我的命令，官邸里的人不会为难你。我不在的日子，白尾渡鸦会定期给你送信。”  
说话间，Jacob将一个长型托盘放在入门右侧的矮柜上便又退了出去。  
甸甸的紫色丝绒盖着一件体积不小的东西，黄铜托盘的绞纹把手从缝隙中露着一个小角。  
Steve用手指示意Bucky自己去揭开谜底。  
“你果然还是个混蛋！”  
那是个极尽精巧的男用贞操带。  
紫色的半指宽皮圈形成一个腰带，银晃晃的细链条将后穴的遮蔽扣死在腰带后方。一个刻有星纹的银色锁头连接着前部和下方的垂吊着的笼装物。  
“早就告诉过你，我是个占有欲很强的人。”从身后贴着对方气愤到微微发抖的身体，双手从腰部向下滑动，在腹部停下并形成一个扣，并附赠肩头上轻轻的一个啃咬之吻。  
“我本来不打算这么做。但你昨晚欺骗我，说你勾引了守卫。这是个小小的惩罚，别玩火自焚。虽然你刚刚的主动道歉让我开心得不知所措，但我觉得不能太纵容你，这更是罗马传统——远行的丈夫会给家中独守的妻子留下约束。你最好习惯，亲爱的Bucky。”  
右手拇指和食指掐着钥匙链，在对方眼前轻轻摇晃两下，“我保证两个月内一定解开，请在我没法帮我计算一下日子。”  
让我亲手帮你穿上。  
你属于我，这点毋庸置疑。

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========  
与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
罗马与马其顿的几次战争穿插在布匿战争期间，这里只选取了第二次布匿战争之后，罗马与马其顿的第二次战争做为背景。当时的希腊并不是一个单纯国家的概念，而是大量城邦的集合，被统称为希腊城邦，其中有反罗马同盟也有反马其顿同盟。  
宫廷狮子犬故事的基础是京巴，很早前在一个纪录片中看到，细节上可能有些记忆错误，也做了些篡改。  
真实的罗马在性.方面真是非常非常开放。但我想尽量把两人的节奏写慢一点。贞操带是常年外出征战者非常普遍的控制措施，但这个情节我也纠结了很久，总是担心读起来会难以接受，但最后还是下了手……我的变态乐趣终于在这个AU有了放飞机会。  
Steve的行动逻辑在于，从两人相遇的一开始，他就不断在扮演伤害对方的角色，不论是在科西嘉还是迦太基城，他的胜利直接或间接的导致了Bucky的悲剧。而到达罗马之后，更是鞭刑的直接执行人。他试图缓和状况，但显然不会成功。也许正常的恋爱是双方被优点吸引，长期相处后缺点暴露，再经历接受磨合阶段。在Bucky的言语刺激和本身压制已久的欲望面前，他选择了另一种方式。既然一直是坏人角色，干脆将最阴暗的一面直接先展示出来，他等不及慢慢了解。如果Bucky愿意尝试接受这样的自己，自己一切的光明美好都毫无保留的属于对方。  
Bucky的逻辑在于，从一个内心高傲、战功显赫的将军瞬间跌落谷底，被人民抛弃，被权术玩弄，成为逃跑的祭品被自己的国家放逐，在罗马当众接受鞭刑，变成最下贱的奴隶，在床上被欲望湮没理智。信仰事实上已被摧毁，但他还在坚持。始作俑者的Steve在此时表达爱意，让他选择自我防御般的拒绝。他害怕的不是Steve，更不是害怕爱上Steve。他很清楚自己的悲剧根本上是迦太基的腐朽无能。他害怕的是自己如果陷入了名为Steve的新信仰里，最终还是会被再次玩弄。到时候自己可能就无法再次振作起来。  
这篇文里我将Bucky定义为Steve的阴暗面，他是属于夜晚的月亮，更是遮蔽太阳的乌云。因为他，Steve会在这个AU里展现出极强的占有欲和极度自私的一面。一直觉得美队的形象过于光明正直，Bucky的存在反而让这种过于完美因为不完美而倍显真实。我觉得这和MU有一致的地方。  
这次的个人絮叨居然写了这么长。主要是故事进入新阶段了吧，Bucky终于承认了自己对Steve有特殊的感情。然后我准备搞事情了……笑。  
情人节愉快~~


	11. 第十章 白尾渡鸦 The Raven with White Tail Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 渡鸦送来的每一封信：一句告知战事，一句引日成岁。  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Bucky身体情况恢复的不错。在这半个月的时间里，他重新握起刀剑，在府邸最西侧的训练场做些恢复练习，逐渐寻找回熟悉的肌肉反射。皮肤上的汗水和场地里的砂石尘土让人精神焕发，重新紧握短剑的手带来踏实的安全感，更填满了Steve走后身.体的空/虚。和守卫们几次轻描淡写的玩闹比武，让他们对自己刮目相看。雄性动物对实力的服从简单有效，战士间的相处起来比自己预期的轻松不少。  
三日轮回，月盘升起。  
一只尾部带着白色斑纹的渡鸦总会按时出现在被月光染白的鱼鳞窗隔阳台上，从远隔海峡的马其顿送来消息。微黄卷曲的细小纸条空间有限，每次都会有两句话，一句不多一句不少。  
一句告知战事，一句引日成岁。  
“雨水拖累了行程，奥赫里德湖的湖水像极了你的眼睛。”  
“艰难推进，真希望你在我身边。”  
……  
Steve离开时的情景历历在目。他边系着深红色披风，边反复叮嘱，“Jacob和内务总管Phil Coulson会尽量满足你的要求。发生紧急情况，你可以去找Sam。还有，别被任何人发现你的纹身。”  
高大的黑色骏马踱步般摩擦着地面，发出一阵嘶鸣，仿佛在催促出发。颈鬃被整齐梳理，并盘成大小一致的髻，在金色辔头的映衬下华美而庄重，一如整装完毕的主人。  
“你可以自由出入府邸，但必须接受事实，你已不再是迦太基高贵的将领。一旦出了这个大门，我不在场的情况下，任何人都可能肆意伤害最低贱的异邦奴隶。我给你最大范围的自由，但你也必须有这样的自觉。”   
他停顿了一下，在自己腰间摸出一把匕首递给Bucky。通体乌黑的双刃刀并不常见。  
“用这个教导图谋不轨者什么是玩火自焚。即使割下他们的头也可安枕而卧，交给我来善后。不过可别弄丢了，毕竟曾是我贴身最爱之物。”  
留下一个浅浅的脸颊吻，他便驰驹而去。但无论在体肤还是心渊，他又留下了太多东西。一种难以言表的沉闷感溢满了Bucky整个胸口，让他不得不多找些事情分散注意。  
贞。-cao。dai真是个怪异的东西。就如同放在潘朵拉面前的盒子，致命的好奇心腐蚀了危险的告诫。愈无法得到却愈发想去触碰，愈要避免越界行为却愈像附身在体的爱神Venus，不断用记忆里的贪，欢，勾勒着欲，望的轮廓。这个精巧的玩意并不影响肢体行动，笼爪般的设计心思也不算太妨碍清洁，Bucky原本想着去尽量忽略存在，时间却把它变成了一个心坎里的滚烫烙印和情思诉求的开关，半强迫地提醒着那名为Steve男人的一切的一切。

内务总管Phil Coulson言语温柔而目光坚毅，像对待每一个新入府的家臣般严谨介绍着这个微型王国的运行情况。主人的区域、仆人的区域，起居习惯，注意事项，事无巨细。但显然这位新来者情况特殊。介于Steve临行前的再三叮嘱，他仔细把握着分寸，一时间让Phil觉得自己是在向刚刚嫁入门的女主人汇报情况。  
中轴线上，一条长长走廊串联着整个执行官府邸。建筑整体并不高，但显然占地不小。沿着细密格纹的灰色石砖地面，穿过开满红色夹竹桃的大花园，便是拥有天井(compluvium)和水池(impluvium)的宽阔中庭。家族祖先的石像雕塑和软塌环绕着水面，这里是房屋中心，更是会客之所。深红色墙壁上挂满了非凡画作，多是些神话题材。希腊的黑色陶器、波斯奇异花纹的金丝织毯，东方的青色磁盘，彰显着主人的荣耀。  
“大部分都是些胜利后的赏赐，以及他人赠品。”Phil的介绍轻描淡写。  
东侧有一个楼梯通向二楼，那是更私密的会客区域，以及主人书房。继续向里走，拱形门廊外是一个更小的花园。一尊Ceres的神像既分割又连接着两个独立区域。人造溪流蜿蜒流淌，踏过水中石阶的小径，塔斯干样式的大石柱组成环绕的宽阔连廊。自己熟悉的主人卧室便处于那些房间的正北方向。  
“Rogers先生每天早上六点起床晨练，Jacob会服侍梳洗更衣。在卧室简单用早餐之后，他会去军营监督训练，一般到午后才会回府。所以大部分情况下我们不需要特意准备午膳，真是轻松不少！”他驻足指了下中庭的楼梯，“小憩之后，先生一般会在楼上的书房处理公务，这段时间别打扰他。没有他的允许，任何人都不能入内。他有时也会外出，除了战事，主要是些元老院的会议。晚餐一般七点开始，安排在后院的餐厅。Rogers先生自律克制，作息时间都很有规律。”  
“不过……”Phil停顿了一下，转身看着跟在自己身后恭敬谨慎的陌生人——他在府中居住了不算短的时间，却几乎没有离开过主人卧室，“你也知道，最近这阵子……确实…不太规律。”  
含义明显的礼貌微笑一时让Bucky无法适从，一边憋出一句抱歉，一边半装傻着将目光移到不远处正在修剪红叶石楠的园丁身上。

他恳求Phil给他安排了可以外出的工作，毕竟自己还是得适应新身份活下去。Phil思考再三后，同意让他跟随自己去中心集市购买些短缺物资，比如屋子里更换的插花、厨房香料、仆人们的衣物布料等等。集市商贩中更有他的老朋友。遥远东方的稀有舶来品可是抢手货，自己总能第一时间接到通知，并享受特别优惠。虽然Steve对这类奢侈品并无刻意偏好，但以他大执行官的身份，府中的一切绝不可显得过于寒酸，否则Phil也会自觉重大失职。  
罗马共有三十二个正规军团，而控制着四个以上军团以及对应附属军团的大执行官只有三名而已。Steve是其中之一，另一位鞭刑之夜也在场——Baron Zemo，Bucky也算见过；最后一位是罗马共和国执政官之一Scipio Africanus的养子。国家超过一半以上的军权实际掌握在三人手中。  
眼前这位受主人倍加关照的男人，相貌体态确实出类拔萃，对自己也算礼貌，并不会让自己讨厌。  
一早，Phil交代好事务，便带上几名奴仆出发。  
“希望外出能让您不觉无聊，Rogers先生可不希望我给您安排任何杂活。”  
罗马城的庞大与繁华宣示着地中海霸主的实力。无需刻意瞭望，任意角度轻轻抬眼，晴空下，青色山丘上的白色神庙和议会厅便跃入眼帘。高大建筑在日光下泛起柔软洁光，像被黎明女神Aurora覆盖着一层细腻薄纱，庄严而圣洁。这个季节，夹竹桃、天竺葵一类的艳丽花卉盛开，映衬着灰白微黄的层层建筑和弧形石块道路，一派夏日锦簇景象。  
马车绕过坡度徐缓的整齐道路，Bucky瞟到一眼路边潘神与山羊的雕像，罗马在这方面果然如传闻般不拘小节。驶过帕拉蒂诺(Palatinus) 、卡皮托利(Capitolinus)、埃斯奎利诺(Esquilinus)三丘之间的谷地，偌大的中央广场一早便人声鼎沸。既有头顶鲜艳水果沿街叫卖的吵闹小贩，也有身着华服相谈甚欢的贵族妇女。既有穿着传统托加（toga）和绑带鞋的罗马男人，更有头饰奇异和妆容独特的异域来客。罗马城作为极乐之都，吸引着全世界的慕名而来者。Bucky像个初生孩子般丈量着一无所知的新世界。吸收更多知识，对自己未来可能会驻足很久的地方有更多了解，总是没错。

绕过中心广场的后方集市。紧跟在Phil身后走在狭窄小巷，从橘色红色轻纱漫舞的帷幔间和鳞次栉比的人群肩膀间穿梭而过。他们在一扇黑色漆画装饰的厚重铜窄门前停了下来。  
“Hi，Abraham！我的老朋友！”Phil推门而入。  
六角星纹和葫芦花型的窗格中照进丝丝光柱，翻动着金黄尘埃。房屋里烟雾缭绕，各种香料混合出奇异的异域香气。茉莉、橙花、雪松、克什米尔木，甚至粉红胡椒的气味缱绻交融，迷乱了嗅觉。屋顶挂满了大件铜器，让天花板显得异常低垂。中央的檀木大桌上摆放着叫不出名字的金银器皿和奇怪乐器。一扇门仿佛隔着两个世界。  
“Phil！没想到你这么快就来了。”斜靠在柜台后方，满脸蜷曲花白长胡子的男人，边打着招呼边走上前来，“这次的瓷器和丝绸绝对是上等货。我可都优先给你留着。”穿着落地长袍的他招呼着两人走向柜台，从后方的地柜中搬出两个大箱子。尺寸和重量明显让他有些吃力，Abraham涨红了脸，极度小心地放在了金丝楠的柜台上。  
一打开皮质箱盖，色彩艳丽的丝绸跳脱而出，与昏暗拥挤的货房格格不入。即使不是行家，Bucky也从自己的经验，一眼得出“价格不菲”这个词。他觉得和主卧床具很相似，不过自己所见Steve房间里大多都是墨绿，深蓝配上星星点点的绣花或是单一浅色。  
“这个颜色可是非常罕见，数量极少！”商人指了指箱子一角被单独放置，并覆以薄纱的一叠深紫色缎面，满眼放光，神秘而又自豪地推销起来。  
“这些颜色和图案都不行！你都跟我打交道这么多年了，应该知道，Rogers先生没法接受这些浮夸花纹，花哨轻佻得像杂耍猴子。”Phil在讨价还价中先将对方一军，一脸嫌弃地拨弄着样品，“不过这堆紫色，看上去确实还不错。”  
紫色染料过于昂贵，在罗马是属于统治阶层专享的颜色，再搭配上东方的丝绸质地，简直比金羊毛还光彩夺目。  
殷勤的商人立刻拿出另一个准备多时的空箱子，主动将薄薄的一叠黑紫色丝绸小心翼翼地放了进去,“再看看这箱青瓷。这批体积不大，但件件都是精品！老规矩，Phil，给你特别折扣！”  
这些昂贵奢侈品的买卖显然必须由大管家亲自接受，但显然不是Bucky涉及的领域，"Coulson先生，我可否在店里四下看看。”  
“当然可以。”忙于挑选几件合适的新餐盘，Rogers归来的欢迎宴上正好可以使用，Phil头也未抬的答应了一声。  
“新仆人？挺漂亮啊！”商人支着下巴，挑着眉毛，示意Bucky背影的方向，“不像是罗马人。”  
“关于这个人，如果你还想和Rogers府上做生意，最好别多问。”他放下手里的莲纹高脚盘，抬头向同一个方向看去，“别让我为难，老朋友！”  
门上的铜铃叮叮作响，店里的客人随着日头升高多了起来。  
东侧的墙面上挂着几把弯刀和一张造型奇特的弓，红黑色编织纹路和巨大长度让Bucky好奇如何使用。他伸手想去掂量下重量，却正好和身侧另一个人同时伸出的手臂碰到了一起。  
“道歉！”还未等Bucky先表歉意，那人身后士兵打扮的年轻男人率先叫嚣起来。手的主人竖起那只手掌示意犬牙收声，连帽的斗篷让他背光的脸隐秘在一团阴影之中。  
“Barnes将军？哦不，现在你是Steve的奴隶！该怎么称呼你呢？”叫出连自己都快忘记名号的男人将帽子放下。Bucky在罗马见过的人并不多，那张自然上翘的嘴角让他有些模糊印象，  
“Baron Zemo大人！您怎么亲自来了！”长期和权贵打交道，精明的商人怎么会让贵客在自家店里感到不适？听到这个名字，背对而立的Phil也赶紧跟了过来。Abraham搓着手，勉强的笑容让整个脸都揪在了一起，“跟您府上通告过，最新的一批黄金丝线织纱我稍晚会亲自给您送去。”  
“中央广场今天正好有话剧表演，我有些兴趣。现在离开演时间还早，顺路就来你这看看有什么新奇的小玩意。” 只是此刻他的目光完全落在Bucky的身上，  
Bucky穿着两侧梭织有红色星盘条纹的纯白色短袍，用同样花纹的红色绣带束在腰间。浅棕色的罗马鞋，绑带的位置并不高，刚刚高出脚踝。虽然不是锦衣丝履，但也显然不是底层奴隶的打扮，“看来Steve给了你相当大的自由…”  
察觉情况不妙，Phil主动上前行了个屈身礼，“Zemo大人，您好！如果府上不谙世事的奴隶对您有所冒犯，我向您诚挚致歉！”  
“Phil，你也在啊？”Zemo转脸瞟了一眼打交道已久的管家，弹出指尖点了一下，“他，现在跟着你？”  
“是的。他也不会什么。今天让他跟我来搬些货。”  
“哦？我倒是想看看，一向低调的Steve会在这买些什么。”  
台面上那叠紫色的丝绸立刻变成了众矢之地。  
“我说Abraham！有这种货偷偷藏起来可不对啊！”Zemo语速平缓却满富苛责，戏虐的表情仿佛在逗争抢碎骨头的野狗，“我在你这可没少花钱，也自认绝不是吝啬之人！”  
Phil低头给了Abraham一个眼色，示意其先别说话，自己则赶紧打圆场：“Zemo大人！我不过是来这随便看看，给府上一些旧物做些替换，也给先生回国的欢迎宴提前做些准备。正巧赶上Abraham来了新货。”Phil将箱盖合上，既平缓地宣誓所有权，又将惹眼之物尽快遮蔽光芒，“若是您先看上的东西，我们必然不敢染指。”  
Zemo手指捏起一块玫红色的盘纹刺绣方巾，又略有嫌弃地挑到一旁。“马其顿那边的战事一点都不顺利，不用着急准备什么欢迎宴，他没那么快回罗马。”  
即便不清楚他到底何方神圣，Abraham和Phil的谦卑态度也说明对方身份尊贵，保持沉默是当下Bucky最正确的选择。但这句和Steve相关的话刺如针尖，冻若冰霜，让他瞬间失了神。  
“不顺利！？”他脱口而出，并期望答案地抬眼看着Zemo，丝毫没察觉这是在惹祸上身。  
排斥与警惕突然间变成一幅毫无防备的焦虑模样。Zemo被支开的注意力完全被被重新引回。眼前这个身份特别的奴隶让Zemo得玩性被挑。逗起来。  
“Steve一向战绩卓著，对他肯定不会是什么大问题。”随意透露军机可不是大执行官会做的愚蠢事情，“这位曾经的迦太基将军！与其关心战事，你自己的鞭伤怎么样了？”  
绸缎再柔滑，紫色再高贵，最多是件装点身体的衣物。穿几次也会变得光泽黯淡，索然无味。还是眼前这幅既敬畏自己又渴求答案的绿眼睛更显有趣。  
他伸手捏住Bucky的下巴，挑衅地左右拨弄了两下，仿佛在集市上挑选顺眼的牲口，“不如，你现在就把上衣脱了，给我看看吧！”  
他转起食指，在空中划着圈，用轻蔑的建议命令对方转身。  
“Zemo大人，你这玩笑我们可受不起。Steve不在的日子里，我要是弄出些差池出来，可真是没法交差了！”Phil做着最大努力，用恭敬态度提醒对方对即使想对奴隶下手也应对其主人有所一点忌惮。  
一旦出了这个大门，你就是最低贱的异邦奴隶。  
Bucky，别逼我给你越来越多特权。  
Steve说的没错，在他的庇护下自己一直拒绝承认。而现实在此刻变得极度清晰。  
他偏头看了眼Phil，希望对自己该做什么有所提示，但对方紧缩的眉头告知了无可奈何的答案。虽然对Bucky不太公平，但Phil只能希望他能完全服从对方的指示，把麻烦降到最低。  
“尊贵的Zemo先生，”Bucky抑制着情绪，攥着拳头，“我的所有过去，已经在那个大厅被包括您在内的罗马将士完全摧毁。现在站在您面前的不过是个迦太基来的普通奴隶，实在不值得您给予特别关照。”  
Zemo身后的随从突然抽出短刀，直指Bucky的咽喉。言出必行，对Zemo而已可不仅仅是对自己的要求。  
“我的手下还真是心急。还是请你自己来吧。我可不想把Abraham的精心摆设弄乱了。”他用手微微按低随从的刀刃，轻佻眉梢微笑起来。  
基于鞭挞之夜的经验，Bucky对罗马统治者们恶意趣味不算一无所知。虽然惊讶与愤恨理所应当地在心底翻江倒海，但他更惊讶与自己的控制力与忍受限度。如果在几个月前，高傲的自己必然会立刻拔出腰间那把黑色匕首，宁死勿屈。而现在的，对尊严的坚持完全让位给了对Steve的顾虑，更败给了对他近况的忧心忡忡。Bucky下意识的咬了下嘴唇，便顺从的轻轻转身。  
布满战茧的手指，极不情愿的抽开腰窩处的扣结。精细而缓慢的手指动作反倒加剧了围观者的急不可待。灰白色的轻薄罩衫从肩膀滑落。斑驳的光斑透过烟雾落下起伏的肌肉线条上，让从蝴蝶谷延伸开的深红疤痕像一张俘获人心的蛛网。裸,露的背部因羞耻和愤怒随沉重呼吸上下起伏。在这拥挤狭小的房间之类，径直站立在虚化冰冷的器物之旁，在围观者的目光之下，肉体温热而鲜活的质感像升腾而起的狱火。  
“真美！”Zemo难忍惊讶地脱口而出，“难怪Steve每一鞭都下不去手的表情那么可笑。看来，他在迦太基捡回了件好东西。”  
抬手接过手下的刀刃，用尖端在兽类般的脊背上，沿着最宽最深的十字形疤描绘轮廓。Bucky咬着牙，不愿屈服地挺直腰背。好在背对的姿势不用暴露自己耻辱的表情，但新长出的嫩薄皮肉被轻易地再次划开，虽然是浅浅的表皮上，但红色液体已开始显现，  
这出格行为让Phil无法坐视不管，“先生！还请您考虑Rogers先生的立场！”  
大概是听到了Steve这个名字，他略有愤怒地回瞪了一眼。虽不甘于自己正在兴头上的乐趣被打断，但刀刃还是调转了方向。只是这个方向更加糟糕而已！  
“之前我就注意到你的左臂一直绑着厚厚纱布？”  
尖刺插进左上臂的绷带里，手腕带动下轻轻上挑，柔软的经纬织物瞬间迸裂开来。  
“在迦太基城受的战伤，一直未愈。”  
即便Bucky第一时间转过身并用衣袖和手护住，Zemo还是察觉了异样。  
似乎是个纹身？  
那是五芒星的荷鲁斯之眼和蛇鳞纹？  
意识到自己可能发现了一个有趣秘密，他若有所思的摸着下巴。Bucky那既恨不得挖出自己眼睛，又不得不强忍显示顺从恭敬的纠结表情，更让他嘴角满意地上扬起来。  
“话剧差不多也要开始了。”他抬手示意手下走狗收回爪牙，整理了下自己的衣襟，“再见了，Phil。等他回来，带我问好。”  
“还有，提醒他看好自己的新宠物。这可不是只小猫，别被抓伤。”

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========  
与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
潘神与山羊的雕像就不直接描写了，有兴趣的小可爱请自行搜索。店铺中的香气描写我借用了Armani女士寄情水的香调。顺带一提，自己现在最常用的其实是Versace的黑钻。Zemo在鞭刑一章中就有铺垫。并不是要把他写成对Bucky有兴趣，他只是疤痕癖，以及和MU一样喜欢言语抖S而已，笑。


	12. 第十二章:战争与权谋 War and Political

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：我重新披上铠甲，一切都只为你。而今晚，你是我的王。

微黄的纸条渐渐填满了床头的犀角小罐。偶尔Bucky会在睡前拿出来，回嚼着Steve的万安与挂念。也许对方此刻正和自己在同样的月光下，在军帐中悄悄写着和战争毫不相干的字句。内心已溃不成军，倔强却坚持挂在脸上。和过去的自己做着自怨自艾地负隅顽抗，这让Bucky觉得自己有点可笑。用清高和骄傲给柔软的心穿上层层盔匣，掩饰自己的孤立无援；用不可侵犯的态度和刀刀见血的行动拒绝一切，锁住外在对自己的窥探。而现在，这个匣子的钥匙掌握在了Steve的手中。  
Zemo的话语与迟到的渡鸦让一种巨大的恐惧在孤独的夜晚悄然来袭。  
黑色的月亮，黑色的天空。  
黑色的血，黑色的羊。  
黑色的迷雾从下方升起，将自己脚下变成了黑色的深渊，烟霭幻化成缠绕着自己的手，不断拉扯下坠。黑雾蒙蔽着眼睛，充斥着咽喉，让自己无法呼吸。在窒息的恐惧之后，Bucky从床上惊坐而起。手脚冰凉，上身汗湿。他扶额喘着粗气，才明白自己不过是陷在一个可怕梦里。  
离Steve出发已过去了一个多月。  
“是我的错！我忘了告诉你，Zemo和Rogers先生的关系……有些微妙。” 在从集市回程的那天，Phil在马车上用满满歉意打破了沉寂，“他对执政官之位觊觎已久，Rogers先生与他既曾经并肩作战，更是有力竞争者。即便先生并无意参与下一届执政官的角逐，还是会自动被当做眼中钉。”  
“今天的事情，等先生回来我必须如实禀告。”即使是奴隶，对方行为也有些过火。与其说是在捉弄Bucky，不如说他是在羞辱Steve，“先生原计划两个月左右返回，届时正值执政官改。选期。所以……Zemo的话只能将信将疑。他一直是个行事乖戾之人。”  
下半年，罗马即将进入最高执政官的选举期。Scipio Africanus期待以这场战争做为竞选砝码。前有大败Hannibal的无上荣耀在身，再点缀点马其顿送上门的光环，他的连任之路一片光明。而现任另一位执政官Qvintvs Fabivs的处境高低立现——虽有在新迦太基地区和阿尔卑斯山的一些胜利，但元老院对他乐于打消耗战的策略颇有微词。Steve身披以往积累战功和耀眼的迦太基城奇袭大胜。他俊朗外形，低调个性和光辉正面的形象也颇受欢迎。而Zemo在国内推动并成功废除针对罗马人的直接税，同样赢得大量支持。在打点关系上他更没少花力气，否则也大可不必在Abraham的商铺里购买数量庞大的奇珍异宝。因此，最高执政官的角，逐大概率会变成Steve、Zemo和Fabivs之间的三选一。  
罗马大执行官的政.治窘境看来也并不比过去的自己好多少。比起Phil的反复掂量，Bucky最优先考虑的依旧是对方嘴里“不顺利”的战事。  
让人不安的事实在于，白尾渡鸦已经第五天没有出现！  
一早，侍从禀报Sam，通知Rogers府上有人拜访。出现在自己眼前的Bucky，让他难掩吃惊。如果说，第一次见到的迦太基将军像只尖矛，锋芒毕露，现在的他在Sam眼里更像鞘中之剑，虽依旧难掩危险气息，但被一种更加柔软的东西小心包裹着。  
“抱歉，冒昧打扰您，Wilson将军！Steve说我可以来找您。”对于不愿麻烦他人的Bucky而言，以自己目前处境，只身一人拜访交情甚浅的罗马副执行官，绝非一个轻松决定。情势所迫，他能想到的军中之人只有Sam而已。  
“Steve出发前交代过我多关照你，我并不觉打扰。”Sam挥手示意几个身着盔甲的年轻人离开房间，并将桌面上的一张地图快速卷了起来，“不过请你长话短说，不巧我这正有些棘手事情。”  
Bucky撇了眼桌上残留的沙盘模型，显然刚刚他们在讨论战况。  
“我想向您打听Steve在马其顿的情况！如果方便透露的话…”他停顿补充了一句，“府中有阵子没收到渡鸦来信，Phil有些担心。”  
“不幸地，你们的担忧没有错。”Sam双手插在胸前，轻轻叹了口气，“他遇到些麻烦，这也是我正在整顿军团要赶过去的原因。”Sam的Falco军团属于以骑兵为主的独立军团，并不隶属Everett、Steve亦或Zemo。  
“请允许我一同前往！”无法相信自己居然不在思索地主动要求为敌国参战，但他更困在Sam所谓的“麻烦”一词里。  
“Steve不会觉得这是个好主意。他可是拜托我遇到特殊情况要好好保护你。”  
“我曾是位战士！相信你不会忘记，Hiems军团的赫赫战绩。我会服从命令！此外……我得承认，”他抿了下嘴，“我很担心Steve…在安乐窝中无能为力不是战士应该做的事情！”绿色眼睛里既有深深坚定又有浅浅忧绪。  
“给这位先生拿一套战服和兵器！” Sam朝门边的侍从喊了一声。比起黑色三角旗军团的威慑力，Bucky对好友状况的诚挚担忧，让他更加动摇，“回家做些准备吧。明天一早来我这，天亮准时出发。”  
他不仅仅是我的弱点。  
 他是我的阴暗面。  
Steve的这句话，Sam没法忽略。

在Steve攻入迦太基城，取得完全胜利后，罗马拔去了西南方向的眼中钉，将重心再次转移回东方的马其顿。一方面，罗马不满于其在布匿战争时期支持了Hannibal，另一方面，马其顿国王腓力五世的扩张野心值得注意，他滋扰了罗马盟友珀加马和罗德岛，又与雅典宣战。  
罗马统帅Everett的心思即使秘而不宣，Steve也能揣时度力。在战争开始没多久，双方只有几次不痛不痒的小规模交锋后，他便主动向马其顿提出和谈建议。战事被蓄意拖慢。其中的原因自然和罗马最高执政官的选.举有关。  
做为最高执政官之一Scipio Africanus的养子，掌握八个军团的Everett Africanus是Scipio意志的忠诚代言人。对他而言，选择完全基于Scipio的连任情势，控制节奏显得尤为重要。如果连任成功，和谈必然破裂，战争必须继续——用一场击溃伟大国家的胜利来证明新任执行官的实力与正确性。如果失败，自己更加没有理由，也不会有机会继续把握重兵留在前线，不如用谈判早早结束一切。这种伎俩显然被一部分资深政，治玩家观察通透，因此元老院决定直接派出Steve的军团。而在出现突发情况后，再次追加战力。  
除了主帅的故意拖延，Steve也面临罗马盟友的不确定性。罗马出师之名是为了保护同盟，而实际情况却遭遇尴尬。忌惮于罗马的残暴恶名，公开支持者少得可怜，谨慎小心的观战成为希腊世界的共识。一边是马其顿国王腓力五世纠集数倍兵力汹汹而至，另一边是主帅故意拖延，同盟军队避而不出，Steve几乎陷入孤军作战的困境之中，如何分配战力让他头疼不已。

Everett想要的不过是马其顿停止滋扰罗马盟友，而Steve的目标是让对方从所有希腊城邦撤军，保证罗马的一劳永逸！富庶的迦太基给罗马带来大量财富，国库比战争前更加殷实。马其顿在此时给罗马送上了一个介入希腊世界的绝佳借口。Steve认为这种机会不应该错过！他的这一想法得到了最高执政官Qvintvs Fabivs及不少元老的支持。他在等待更改主帅之位的通知，但显然没那么顺利！  
Sam穿过Adriatic海，在马其顿城市Apollonia登陆。行军一日之后，渡鸦送来第一封来自Steve的信息。这让Bucky真切感到对方近在咫尺，更安心不少。  
“好消息是兵变已经被镇压，Steve目前停留在Cynoscephalae做修整。坏消息是腓力五世亲自带领的主力军队正在前往的路上。”Sam勒紧了缰绳，对身边一身戎装的Bucky说到，“我们还得加快速度！”  
战场没有规则可言，“兵变”便是Zemo口中的“不顺利”和Sam所谓的“麻烦”。  
大约十天前，Everett带领两个兵团与Steve在Cynoscephalae附近的谷地汇合。按计划，他将留下一个军团将交于Steve，自己则入城谈判。安营扎寨完毕，入夜之后，Steve在军帐之中写着给Bucky的信，遥告平安之词还未落笔，士兵便慌忙冲入。  
“Rogers将军！Africanus大人刚刚被叛军刺杀身亡！”  
“所有人立刻进入战备，围住整个营地。”统领之职顺位到自己身上并立刻生效，他拿起身边的刀剑和盾牌，“百人团立刻到我帐前集合。”

Everett选错了军团，为自己的错误付出生命的责罚。他带来的其中一个军团是有大量外族人的混编部队，既有腓尼基人、高卢人、伊特鲁里亚人，更有少量希腊城邦人。他们的忠诚建立在利益基石上，而在马其顿叛逃是获得自由的天赐良机。Steve不可能放任他们离去，否则是对士气的重大挫伤，一方面镇，压叛逃，治罪领头者，一方面防范掠走重要的军需物资；更重要的是，要以最快时间将Everett散乱之师重新编整，确保战斗力不大幅下降。这花费了他一周多的时间。而马其顿军队犹如嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼，蜂拥而来。  
天色微亮，马其顿军队以长矛和高盾为掩护，步步为营，逼迫Steve后退收缩。昨夜的大雨并未拖慢他们的进度。罗马骑兵的第一波冲锋只撕开一个小口子，却瞬间陷入潮水般的包围，与敌方的先头部队无法避免的直接交锋。Steve身先士卒，迎头应站。利用马匹的速度和长矛的攻击距离，快速收割蝼蚁之师，在身后留下一条空旷之径。  
取敌军将领首级的奖赏值得以死相拼。即便是Steve，面对四方无求无尽的敌军也异常吃力。坐骑被人肉墙壁阻挡，生生拽倒。身体失去重心的同时，小心计划着下一步行动。他左臂高举盾牌，接住突如其来的巨大砍斧，右手短刀直取对方心脏。不做任何停留，用踢踹顺势收回利刃，并转身甩动肩关节，收下一圈无知无畏者的咽喉。  
无止混战让体能迅速下降。被两名士兵捕捉到动作刹那间的迟缓，他们用整个身体蜷着了Steve的右手臂。即便用盾敲击对方手肘和脊背，对方赌上性命龇牙咧嘴坚持着。于此同时，另一敌军直接跳上背，企图用手臂扼住咽喉。而高举短刀者从正面靠近，寻找着一击毙命的时机。如果说兵变还是战略上的麻烦，现在是情况可谓将领生命中的大麻烦。

突然，一把熟悉的黑色匕首从侧方飞出，意图不轨者尚未来得及照顾自己的咽喉便瞬间倒地。黑色马驹从侧翼飞驰而过，一个黑色身影瞬间跳下，用一个毫不拖泥带水的翻身落地。双手立刻从后腰拔出双刀。直接跳到Steve身前，用前刺卸下困住手臂的累赘，用右侧上方插入颈部的短刀彻底解除危机。  
“Bucky！?”  
“你告诉我白尾渡鸦会按时送信！” 他走进那具尸体，将匕首用力拔出，在对方裤子上滑蹭两下擦掉血迹，又迅速收回腰间，“而你说了谎！”   
“虽然这里很危险。”Steve笑起来，“不过能和你并肩作战，是我期待已久的事情！小心！”Steve重新站起身来。  
“你的命可是我刚刚救下的。”捡起地上的短刀，扔给对方，“既然我不愿坐等噩耗，你也别让我专门来马其顿填满泪瓶！”  
数量的差距实在太大。马其顿投入的兵力不会低于两万五千人，是Steve的两倍有余。在用长矛刺穿两面企图从背后偷袭Bucky的士兵后，他稍稍得到一点喘息之机。两人都明白这种情况不是权宜之计。  
“骑兵呢？”马其顿的方阵排列紧密，用骑兵从两翼将其冲散是最佳策略，Bucky不认为Steve会考虑不到，但还是不禁疑问起来。  
“大部分的骑兵被Everett留在了雅典，兵变造成了减员。这里剩下的只有不到三百骑。对方数量太多，第一次冲锋后被打散了。”Steve自然会考虑到这个战术，但即使现在再次集结，成功率依旧很低，“Sam有五百骑，应该已经快到了吧？他从哪个方向来？”  
“沿着谷地的北方，马其顿方队的左翼。”在接到两军已开始交锋的消息后，Bucky脱离了大部队，先行赶来。  
浓雾突然在草间升起，逐渐弥漫开来，一张灰白幕布笼罩了整个谷地。即使Steve和Bucky在如此近的距离，都像隔了层薄纱。他们相视交换了一个眼神，便心照不宣地各自跳上最近的马匹。无需多言，久经沙场者都明白这是天赐良机。马其顿的阵列在浓雾中没有足够时间判断骑兵的冲刺速度和距离，这大大弥补了数量不足的劣势。  
动作必须得快，浓雾随时都有消散的可能。Steve将腰间的号角扔给Bucky，“东面的高地！”Bucky微微点头示意，便拉紧缰绳转向而去。  
穿过地面燃烧未尽的石弹与尖矛利刃，他冲向战场更深处。“骑兵全员回撤！注意号角！在东边高地集结！”边帮被打散的骑兵脱离困境，边向远端受困者高喊着命令。  
苍雾之中，低沉地号角突然响起，罗马的骑兵闻声调转马头，如蜂群般退离战场。  
“Attention!”Steve整编队伍速度之快让Bucky难掩敬佩和吃惊。他的军团训练有素，忠于命令，体现出将领毫无懈怠的长期训练。Bucky拉着缰绳，立马站在第一排队伍的最左侧，倾听者Steve的战前动员。  
“各位勇敢的士兵！和你们一样，今天，在这里！我遇到了做为战士的极大考验。我们平日的艰苦训练和每一个并肩作战的经验，在此刻显得更为重要。我对自己的军团，对你们每个人!报以无条件的信任。别吝啬手中的刀刃与缰绳！教教马其顿人什么是宁战死毋言降!我们的马匹不仅会越过他们惧缩一团的方阵，更会越过他们的每一座城池！亚历山大大帝输给了命运，而这场迷雾宣告了命运女神依旧没有站在马其顿一边！今天就让我们在这里告诉所有人，未来属于罗马！”  
“罗马！”低吼之声在高地响起。   
Steve收起短刀，呼喊声戛然而止。他领头走在前面，Bucky静静移动到他的侧方。那张坚毅的脸永远不会屈服，不会被任何人打败。  
高高抬起蹄掌，如盛装舞步般轻轻行走在草尖之上，以最大限度的降低声响。当第一面马其顿军旗从迷雾中露出一角时，Steve下达了命令。  
“冲刺！”  
所有马匹瞬间改换为奔跑，骑手们将身体尽量与马背平行，压低姿势，向前方支起武器。刀刃拨开割裂肌肤的矛，战马的冲刺力道打翻厚实的盾。第二次冲刺在雾气的帮助下效果斐然。沿着方正的撕裂口，骑兵整齐绕转，切断联系，像从沙堡的底部用小铲子扣下第一块基石。列队在Steve指挥下游刃有余地重复着战术，虽然反转了劣势，但离取胜还有一步之遥。Sam的及时赶到让在战况彻底倒向罗马一方。  
“Sam！”Steve喘着粗气，紧张的眉头终于有些松开“见到你可真高兴!你到的比预期的时间晚！”  
“你看上去比预期好多了！看我给你带来了什么好东西？”Sam瘪嘴笑起来，“骑兵，还有Bucky！”  
迷雾之中，阵地战开始演变成一场屠杀。游骑像经验老到的屠夫，将一只肥美羔羊，沿着骨骼和肌理，仔细分割开来，再一一围剿剁碎。

太阳高企，浓雾弥散之时，绿色的山谷间，流淌着红色的河流。这是场绝对的胜利。马其顿主力被击溃，腓力五世逃入城中，并立刻送来与Steve和谈的邀请。现在，终于是一场像样的谈判了。胜利的消息传回首都，元老院立刻宣布罗马是各城邦的解救者与保护人。整个希腊世界已是囊中之物。  
战场清理一直持续到深夜，搬运尸体的工作量让士兵们苦不堪言，但精美的异国战资更让他们两眼放光。夜晚的营火翻腾着黄金般的灰烬，在发黄的军帐上闪动出守夜士兵的身影。Steve倒了满满一杯酒，给自己作为放松的奖励。连续作战让身体健硕的他也难掩一丝倦怠。好在一切已经接近尾声，更好的是，爱人还在自己身边。  
Bucky冲洗完一身血迹，换上长衫走入帐中。  
“很少看你喝这么多。” Bucky用两根手指接走男人手中的酒杯，并跨坐在了对方腿。间。  
“胜利与你。”将对方垂下的黑色发丝捋回耳后，眼角难掩喜悦，“我没法掩饰狂喜。”  
Bucky举起酒杯一饮而尽，用嘴唇将口腔中尚未吞咽的迷露，通过吻送到对方嘴里。时隔良久让两人都深陷其中。即使醉人的琼浆从齿间泻落，舌尖的缠绕也拒绝离开。双手扶着对方的腰，并缓慢向下游走。指尖触碰到那件精巧玩具，让本已难捱的淫.念更加招摇起来。  
“要我解开吗？”简单的词语吹气般抚动着耳根。  
“我的意图难道还不够明显？”黑色发间的绿眼睛带着醺意，撩拨着克制的底线，“快把这该死的玩意拿掉！”坚硬的盔甲已卸去，宽松的内衫被掀起，露出那皮质腰。带。  
“你知道，解开之后我会干什么。”迫不及待的语气被强制压低。  
“是的。Steve，我知道，我全都知道。”他微微歪起脑袋，舔着嘴唇，“从看不到渡鸦开始，从我忍不住冲到Sam那开始，从不假思索地穿上罗马战衣开始，从踏上马其顿的土地开始，我就知道与你的战争，我彻底战败了。”  
“谢谢你救了我的命，我现在宣布你不在是我的奴隶，而是一名自由民。”Steve的决定突如其来，却带着欲擒故纵的滋味，“你可以选择立刻转身走出这个军帐，消失在马其顿的黑夜里，或者跟我回罗马，拿走我全部的真心。”  
用一个额头的吻做为答案。  
“Steve，我选择臣服于你。今晚，你是我的王。”

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========  
与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
布匿战争和马其顿战争大约发生在中国秦汉时期，因此在之前描写瓷器时用的是汉朝已有的青瓷，那个时期似乎还是以陶器为主，因此我主动避免了其他时代更优美华丽的品种。  
Steve的战事参考了史实，也混合了其他不同时期的古代战争。兵变和浓雾是当时发生的真实情况，只是时间线和地点不同。亚历山大大帝去世后，所统治区域被分割成大量城邦，城邦间又组成各种同盟，所以地名会有些杂乱，这里做了大量的简化。  
“泪瓶”是罗马葬礼习俗。死者亲友会用小瓶子收集自己的眼泪做为陪葬品。我觉得很美，一直想用这个典故，只是没想到有朝一日会用在盾冬AU里。  
这章涉及了很多背景的描述，为下一阶段做铺垫，希望阅读起来不会太显负担。在罗马共和时期，最高执政官是两位且每次任期为一年，历史上不可连任，还有保民官之类的监督机制，真是相当先进的制度。


	13. Two Political Deals 第十三章 两个交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这只是个小代价，Bucky你值得！

马其顿的胜利几家欢喜几家愁。  
Steve的筹码又增加了厚厚一摞。做为支持者，官阶在其上的Fabivs也不算吃亏，说不定在元老院的例会上还能多沾染些功绩。而完全站在对立面的Zemo，面对家仆精心准备的蜜封鹿肉和开胃酸橄榄，自然食之无味,如同嚼蜡。  
Everett死后，他的军团大概率会回到Scipio手中。Steve已手握六个军团，这次胜利之后元老院很有可能继续追赏。而自己手中的四个军团此刻就显得单薄无力。那些独立军团的立场摇摆，不可确信。不过，幸运女神也不是完全没眷顾自己。Steve收留的那个迦太基奴隶倒是可以做做文章，更何况人人爱戴的金发英雄似乎很偏爱他。Zemo用金色小刀切下一块粉色嫩肉，口腔充满多汁的咀嚼感，滋味变得甜蜜起来。

结束了在雅典一边倒的谈判，罗马军团凯旋而归。Fabivs亲自到港口迎接，明晃晃地显示着自己的大度和拉拢之意。Scipio接过棺椁，丧子之痛自然蚀心刻骨，而这悲情牌也同样入木三分。Steve刚刚回府，Phil第一时间递上一叠清单，上面列明了政府公开的奖赏以及阿谀奉承、拉帮结派者们早已先行送到的礼品。这让Steve在书房里处理了整整半天时间。

说起来很奇妙，久违的熟悉感让Bucky已经开始把这里当成了家。Steve的卧室也变得不那么讨厌，屋子中与他有关的一切都光亮跳跃起来。用一个热水澡卸去战事和长途奔波的层层倦意，Bucky带着湿漉漉的发丝走回卧室，在地毯上留下带着水渍的脚印，正巧Steve走了进来。  
被对方直接抱起，放倒在床上：“Steve你会不会有些操之过急?”  
“我只是想让你陪我在柔软又熟悉的床上躺会，还是你想多了？”  
欲拒还迎地阻止着插入腰窝的手，Bucky一点都没想多。只可惜兴致被不速之客打断。  
“先生，Zemo来了。”Jacob的通报，让两人都皱起了眉。  
“Phil跟我说了你们在商铺里的事情。我会处理！”他起身站起来，Jacob立刻上前帮助他整理了下衣衫，“让他在书房等我吧……”

当Steve推开深棕色的门进入书房时，Phil正在给不受欢迎的贵客倒茶。小亚细亚的红茶味道浑厚却不沉闷，和书房静怡环境相得益彰。察觉主人的到来，他很识趣的转身离开并轻轻带上了门。  
“Zemo。我们之间也不用什么假惺惺的客套了。今天的来意请直说吧。”Steve直接在会客区内鹰纹椅上对坐了下来。  
“Steve，你这点既让人讨厌又很让我喜欢。”Zemo坐在扶手椅上纹丝未动，“想必你也知道了，在Abraham的小铺子发生了点事情。”他摆弄着银杯的把手，葡萄叶花纹小巧精致，虽然是上等货，但和自己府上的相比真能用节俭形容，完全入不了眼。  
“你的那个迦太基奴隶……”  
“他不再是奴隶了，我已经释放了他。”保持着自然出现的防御距离，Steve用略带愤怒的语气打断了对方飘忽不定的主题。  
“哦？动作挺快嘛！无所谓，他也不过是个没有公民权利的罗马平民。”Zemo端起杯子浅浅抿了一口，“我不得不说，你的眼光不错。他的背真美。不像小男孩那种性别模糊的柔软，皮肤下的力量感不用摸都能感觉到。他在床上一定很淫荡，你能满足得了他吗？如果力不从心，需不需要我帮忙？”  
“Zemo!”Steve对那件事情芥蒂极深，对方却主动找上门来肆意挑衅。  
“别着急发火，Steve！”“他的左臂有个纹身吧？”  
Steve心中一惊，下意识地拿起自己面前的杯子，用喝茶给自己争取时间。  
“五芒星、荷鲁斯之眼、蛇妖纹，加上他是迦太基人。”Zemo笑起来，“不如你把他叫来，我们一起看看那个纹身到底是什么样子？”  
“成年男子有纹身并不是什么奇怪的事情。”Steve企图试探对方知晓程度，结论显然是最坏结果。  
“你捡回了一件迦太基的祭品，这很危险，Steve。”  
“我不认为你专程拜访是为了教导我迦太基的传统。”  
“也许我一会就可以去元老院告发这件事情，一来你的迦太基宠物会被直接处理掉。”他用食指在脖子上比划了一个割杀动作，“二来你也得好好解释下，自己到底知不知道这件事。”Zemo在膝盖中支着胳膊，饶有兴趣的观察Steve越来越阴沉的脸色。  
“所以，你的条件？”  
“我真喜欢你有话直说的个性！”他露出胜券在握的微笑，“第一，你宣布永远不参与执政官选举；第二，拒绝任何追加的军权；第三，主动移交一个军团给我。”  
轻轻放下茶杯，并用指尖推向桌子更深处。  
“成交。”Steve并没有花太多时间接受谈判，“Zemo你可能很看重这些，但对我而言，只是个小代价。你要做的只是信守诺言！”  
“如果你再给Bucky找任何麻烦，我向你保证，我会像复仇三女神一般毫不罢休，直至你死亡的那天。”  
“Steve啊！Steve！看来你绝非完美之人！”

Jacob缠着自己不放，Bucky正在小庭院里讲着马其顿发生的事。罗马城的夏季炎热却也干燥，在树荫下有海风丝丝清爽的凉意。抬眼看到穿过走廊而来的Steve，显然阴霭笼罩在他脸上，之前的好心情一去不复返。  
“Jacob你退下，Bucky你跟我回房间。” Steve在府中很少用发号施令般的语气，情况有点严重。  
“他走了？”Bucky试探性地问了一句。  
“我认为你已经是这个家最重要的成员之一，所以整个事情我并不打算瞒着你。”Steve做了个深呼吸，即使顾虑会给Bucky自责的压力，他还是觉得这是需要两人共同面对的事情。  
“我非常抱歉，Steve。” 得知一切的Bucky，“是我毁掉了你的未来。”  
“如果你没遇到他，也许就不会去马其顿，说不定我已经客死他乡。竞选的事情，我本来也没有多少兴趣。确实有些舍不得一同出生入死的部下。但是……”  
“我真正担心的是，Zemo的条件我现在有能力满足他，但如果条件接踵而至，总有一天我没法再保护你，你该怎么办？我又该怎么办？”  
在夜里，Steve会做着些自相矛盾的梦。在美梦里没有战争，没有所谓罗马与迦太基。四季变化般如期而至又自然而然，相遇相爱。更有噩梦，绑在木架之上，施以火刑，而自己只能看着心爱之人化为焦黑尸块与灰烬。这一切他从未向Bucky提及。  
“我值得你这么做吗？”  
“这只是个小代价。你值得所有的一切！”

胜利的功勋是保护Bucky的资本，Steve明白自己逃脱不了一直东征西讨的命运。而厌恶政治游戏的他现在也不得投入其中。作为这个战场上的新手，最佳策略还是找一个老玩家请教经验或结成同盟。因此，Steve让Phill在如山的礼品中挑出最名贵的几件，立刻送往Fabivs府上。在同一天，他达成了第二个政治交易。  
“我会放弃参与选举，并转为全力支持您！Fabivs大人！”在简单招呼和恭维之后，Steve直接表明来意。  
“是什么让您做出这个决定？伟大的将军！”执政官压抑着如获至宝的狂喜，言辞缓慢地疑问起来。垂眼掩饰急不可耐的表情。礼物固然精美贵重，但眼前这人更是稀奇至极。  
“我也许是个好战士，但绝不是个好政治家。您在这两个方面都经验十足，是全罗马人民最好的选择。近期的战事过于引人注目，让我深感不适。您作为我的上级和支持者更应该享有荣光。我本人确实对此并无任何意愿，提名只是某些元老的一厢情愿。”  
“你想要什么回报？我必然尽力满足。” Fabivs明白所谓交易必然伴随条件交换。  
“我现在没有任何要求，Fabivs大人！但如果有一天我提出了要求，只希望您记得今天的承诺！”

 

一周之后，正式选举在七丘中最高的卡比托利欧山丘(Collis Capitolinus)的元老宫（Palazzo Senatorio）展开。虽然投票者早已心有所属，但必要的仪式感才能让结果更具合法性。百人团、元老院成员，各兵团执行官、保民官等悉数到场。圆形议会室，黑白相间的马赛克铺满大厅，中间放置着纯白大理石柱台。雕刻着司法女神Justitia画像的黄铜投票箱体安置之上。  
按照程序，候选者将分别做演讲。各自的支持者和反对者在其后进行完全公开的对峙。投票和唱票将紧接着开始，以保证一切的公平公正。在没有严格时间限制的情况下，这必然是极度漫长和劳累的一天，甚至是几天。新当选者会在三个月后上任任期届满之时正式履职。  
“首先，请第一位候选人，Steve Rogers将军发言！”头戴桂枝的资深终身元老轻敲几下木槌，主持着会议。  
“感谢各位大人！我非常抱歉并没有准备任何发言词！在此，我宣布弃权！同时，发誓永不参与执政官选举！”  
此言一出，全场哗然。  
“Rogers，希望不是胜利让你变得傲慢！在这个关系罗马未来的严肃场合，这绝不是个好玩笑！”一些人显然自感受到冒犯。一名年轻元老站起身指责起来。  
“您说得没错！我的退出正是因为考虑到罗马未来！”  
“马其顿战役之后，我们在地中海的控制力已坚不可摧。开疆拓土将不是第一要务，治理之人才是国家急需。从这点来说，我的烁烁战功不过匹夫之勇，我本人更不是能将罗马从强大带向伟大之选。”  
有人微微点头，有人依旧难掩震惊。  
“我认为现任的两位执政官大人经验丰富，有能力平衡各城邦间利益。我无条件的支持Scipio Africanus和Qvintvs Fabivs！”   
在台下一片窃窃私语声中，Zemo攥着拳头，牙齿咬得嘎吱作响。常年征战在外的Steve对派系之争涉及极浅。他突然选择支持原两位执政官连任，实际就是在支持Fabivs，这让自己措手不及。俩人之前并未看出有深厚交情。与战场功勋相比，Zemo更注重在法律制定、执政治理方面显示自己能力，并高调处理，这也为他赢得了不少名声。再通过拉拢元老院的贵族，他本以为可以在Steve弃权后获得足够支持。而现在，那些中间摇摆者将被Steve轻松推向Fabivs！自己长期运筹很有可能变得一文不值。这个战功显赫，金发碧眼的英俊将军，从未像现在这样连呼吸都让自己厌恶。他甚至已经在脑海里上演了直接冲上去，用刀划破他那张虚伪正义的面具，再掐断他的脖子的血腥画面。  
“肃静！”木槌再度响起，“既然Rogers有自己的选择，进入下一环节。”  
在Fabivs务实低调的宣言和Zemo描绘伟大远景之后，自由发言阶段开启。  
“Zemo大人主导的法律改革可不是一句‘确实不错’就简单概括的！这让罗马成为世界的自由之邦！”废除罗马人的直接税对贵族而言利远远大于弊，真金白银让在场者确实感触直接。  
“Hannibal的战功！Everett的牺牲！Scipio Africanus的当选难道会有任何疑问？”Scipio的支持者保持着必要的参与度。  
看似争论，各自心中的结果早已心照不宣。东拼西凑的言语往来让这个空间渐渐变得混乱嘈杂。Zemo绕过两层坐席，走到Steve身旁，“你比我的想象狡猾得多！你到底是用了什么办法，让所以人都以为你是个正人君子？”  
“我没有违背任何约定。”Steve直视着台上闹剧般的争论，并不准备理会对方。“我出让的军团也已交付给你。”  
“如果我失败，你也别想有安稳结果！Steve，如果你让执政官之位离我最近的一次化为泡影！我们之间的合约将不具有任何意义！你得付出代价！准备和你的黑发小可爱说再见吧！   
“无耻下作的骗子！”被激怒的Steve转脸拎住对方的衣领，“背信弃义对你就这么轻松？”  
“我诚挚地奉劝您放手。”嘴角的笑容预示着最坏的结局，“因为，很快你就自顾不暇了！”  
“各位！”Zemo突然大喊起来。所有人的目光循声而至，落在两人身上。Steve无奈松开了手。  
“我有件事情想告诉大家，我无法再掩饰谎言与欺骗！”Zemo弹了下衣襟，走上中央圆台，“Steve将军在府中私藏了一名邪恶不祥的异族人祭品！”他在进行一场赌注。用这个事件去改变当天投票的风向。  
Steve努力避免自己被无垠怒火和慌张吞噬，保持理智，思考对策。他只愿那个噩梦永远不会成真。

“Zemo大人！您是什么意思？”突然起来的控告跳脱了原先的议事内容，一些人显然还没缓过神来。  
“在场的各位之中可能有人记得，那位从迦太基带回来的军团统帅！黑色三角旗的Hiems军团副执行官！”Zemo绕着圈踱步，“他叫什么名字来着？”  
“Baners!”   
“啊！没错！Baners！”他向搭话者报以一个手势夸张的赞赏，声调逐渐变高，“Steve可没告诉我们所有人那位baners将军是海妖hydra的活祭品！”  
祭品一词瞬间让会场炸开了锅。无论在迦太基还是罗马，被打上标记的祭品都只属于神明，人们相信如果逃脱必然招来神明的惩罚。Zemo乘胜追击，“他已经给迦太基带来的厄运！我们不能允许他待在罗马！他必须完成身为祭品的命运！”   
“您有什么证据？”  
“空口无凭可无法治罪！”  
看着对方怒火中烧却拿自己毫无对策的恼怒模样，Zemo更加得意：“我请求将Baners立刻带来此神圣之所！最有力的证据就在他的身上！”  
“各位！今天这里举行的是选举会。我想提醒下大家别太偏离主题。”Fabivs看了眼Steve，自己的同盟者陷入了巨大麻烦里。  
“正直的Steve欺瞒了你们所有人！他的一切言语，每字每句！都请你们慎重考虑！”Zemo手指用力点着Steve，“这绝非和选举无关！”  
“Steve，关于Zemo的所言你是否承认？”Scipio用事不关己的语气询问起来。  
“这其中有些误会，大人。”他弯腰行礼以示恭敬。  
是的，他被陷害，一如今天的自己。

熟悉的一幕再度出现，Bucky出现在众目睽睽之下。如果说上一次他以必死之心，淡然而无畏，这次显然多了些拘谨和迷惑。被引路至Zemo身旁，他立刻感受到危险，并下意识的用目光寻找着熟悉之人。  
“Steve！可否将你的腰刀借我一用。”Zemo的言语帮助他找到了Steve的方向。对方满眼的焦虑不安与深深绝望，与鞭挞之夜比有过之而无不及。  
在他愣神之际，手臂被几个士兵牢牢扣住。  
糟糕！最坏结局已可预见！  
布条在刀刃切割下四散而开。那黑色蛇纹盘踞的手臂展露无遗。  
人群发出倒吸气的嘶嘶声。  
精美细致的纹路盘踞在左臂，从肩头直至离心脏最近的无名指尖。肩头的五芒星代表着冥界，意味着死亡与献身；代表庇护的荷鲁斯之眼更防止恶魔借复活重回大地；而那反复缠绕的蛇妖不用解释也可知晓是hydra的本体。浮光掠影间，纹身在肌肉饱满的手臂上盘踞而动，多了几份妖治味道。  
“烧死他！”这个世界上总不乏煽风点火，唯恐不乱者。  
“Rogers将军不知道此事吗？” Zemo的支持者借机发难起来。  
“别窥探神明之物！”  
“你在隐瞒欺骗我们所有人！！？”   
此刻，Bucky无暇自顾，近在耳边的叫嚣显然是想将矛头与罪责强加给Steve。这和自己当时的处境何其相像！  
“在座的各位！我做为迦太基城的领将对当时的情况更有发言权！”沉默多时的Steve终于张口，“我的奇袭打断了祭祀仪式，因此他并不算是逃跑之人。在马其顿战场上他救了我的命，并帮助罗马人取得了胜利。而现在Baners已经解除了奴隶身份，是一名平民。罗马人信奉知恩读报，更不会惧怕他国的邪恶神祗。我用我个人名誉做担保，并献上所有的功绩，请求饶恕他一命！”  
两位执政官低头交耳。在死亡般宁静的漫长等待之后，Fabivs宣布着他们的决定。  
“曾经的迦太基人！Zemo所言均为实情，Rogers的辩解亦合乎情理，我们决定给你一个选择！第一，你必须离开罗马，并永不入境；第二，既然你曾是猛兽的祭品，就让猛兽决定你的命运。如果你在斗兽游戏中获胜，祭品诅咒就此终结。”  
Bucky抬眼看了眼Steve，微笑着说，“我选择后者！”

 

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========  
与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
想在这个AU中建立一种与冬兵手臂的映射关系，所以从一开始就设计了纹身的桥段。Zemo在这个AU也依旧是个靠嘴炮伤人的坏人。这章几乎都是大段的对话，行文更刻意了一些，想体现点之前提到的冲突感。


	14. Farewell 第十四章 告别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如同第一次般的最后一次

尽管Zemo极度不满，高声煽动着反对者。Fabivs努力避免当众表现出对新结盟者的过于袒护,但这位经验老道者成功控制了局面。意料之中的双双连ren结果已显得无关痛痒。在那个高尚的议会大厅里，身穿白色长袍的达官显贵来往穿梭，Steve站在熙攘之间，既是他们中的一员，一切又都与己无关。那闪着金光的投票匣显得无比刺眼而虚伪。唯一庆幸的是，Bucky被提前送回了府中，免受短暂监禁牢狱。

“Phil,谢谢您和Jacob长期以来的照顾。” Bucky极度安静而缓慢地在房间里吃完了Jacob送来的几块Pizzelle。这句感谢让Phil立刻察觉一定出了什么大事情。  
相对与Steve的愤恨与忧心忡忡，他反而有种如释重负的轻松——斗兽虽然是场巨大风险的赌博，但也绝非最糟糕的解决办法，和自己受过的各种折磨比甚至也谈不上更多新意。他从热气氤氲的浴池出来，抬眼看到狮足方凳上整齐摆放的两叠衣物。Phil让城中最好的裁缝将那叠的深紫色丝绸做成了Steve的几件开衫睡袍，Bucky鬼使神差般穿在了自己身上。细心清洗过的衣物上只有难以察觉的淡松柏味，和Steve的味道相差甚远。丝绸细腻柔软的触感华丽而不真实，还是对方厚实的身体让人更舒适安心。即使预料到原本就宽大的袍子会因为体格差距更显宽大，但实际穿上身的松松垮垮，让与瘦弱二字完全不沾边的Bucky还是有点不甘。

门外的小花园里传来窸窸窣窣的虫鸣。夜风吹走了白日里的燥热，丝细的风撩动在绫绸间，让并无更多覆盖的身体平添些入夜凉意。  
看见Steve走进来，他放下正在擦拭的黑色匕首， “他们没再为难你？” 迎上去抢先提问却被直接紧拥入怀。  
“你对罗马竞技一无所知！那是在送命！”Steve的手掌微微用力，使得对方更深得靠在肩头，“如果你选择放逐，至少暂时性命无忧。我们可以慢慢想别的办法。”  
“我不想离开有你在的罗马，一刻也不想。”穿过肩膀，也许是担心再无机会，Bucky看着闪动的烛火毫不迟疑地坦诚起来。光亮引来了一只花斑飞蛾，翅膀的阴影在床幔的薄纱上晃动，仿佛垂死挣扎，却对一场即将到来的扑火义无反顾。  
“他们显然在利用我攻击你。这个纹身迟早会给我们带来麻烦……既然有彻底解决的一线希望，我……想试试。” 语气平缓的几乎让人误以为事不关己。  
“我可是在科西嘉给你制造麻烦的人。在你的皮鞭下侥幸残喘，与你在马其顿并肩作战！没那么容易死！所以，别在今晚愁眉不展。我的将军！”他微笑着轻吻眉头，用手指描绘对方唇部轮廓。  
“而我现在想要你，Steve…特别的想。”抬手解开对方胸前的月桂树枝银扣，让罩衫滑落。  
骑士收到王子的命令，毫无迟疑地企图将一切忠诚的来源抱上床，却被对方用手强行按住阻止。  
“不，今晚让我来……”

双腿跨上对方的腰间，手握肉刀，插入自己柔软的内部。缺少足够的放松安抚，硕大坚挺的异物让撕裂疼痛从内向外刺穿身体。他忍不住倒向对方，在肩头啃咬了一口，浮现出新月般的红色印痕。  
“别太勉强自己。”抚摸着汗湿发梢与颈窝，为他的主动而欣喜难耐，又担忧伤到自己，在耳边轻轻安抚，“不舒服就直接告诉我。”  
“是我自己的问题，我…有点…心急……”  
双膝陷入床面，抬起臀部，在大腿肌肉的怂恿中上下攒动扭捏。湿滑的液体渐渐溢满而出，伴随自己每一次投怀送抱发出水渍粘连的抽动之音。贵重的丝绸被润上一摊湿润，若隐若现的遮掩着身体，柔软紫色光辉显得既多余又色情。酥麻感掩饰了伤痛，触觉越发清晰。经络起伏，茎柱坚硬而肉壁软腻，难耐的收缩感让自己痉挛。他在自己的身体里，而他又完全被自己包裹。一种相互归属的无望咒语蛊惑人心。  
在迦太基城耻笑追名逐利者出卖身体的情景还历历在目，现在的自己正主动用自己最不上擅长的方式企图向曾经的敌人将自己全盘交出。呻吟已脱缰而出，亦忘乎羞耻，心中所想居然是对方是否像自己一样满意至极。  
指尖攒抚着对方胸前不成熟花蕾，喘息的声响和迷离的粉色绽开在肉体之上。面前的人如春柳弯曲起背部，在狂风暴雨中慌乱无措。手指触碰到背部不平的伤痕，始作俑者永远无法原谅自己。  
“如果你发生意外，我发誓会让Zemo陪葬！”  
睁开眼看着被快感同样席卷着的金发男人。他微微皱着眉，似乎比自己游刃有余得多。但在自己身体里的东西又增大了一圈。从齿缝间钻出的低哼叹息让Bucky几乎立刻缴械。呢喃呼唤着对方名字宣告即将到来的浪潮。  
“Steve……”  
“再忍耐一下，Bucky!”  
被顺势放回床面，手臂垂在床尾带来短暂的无措。  
“把腿再张开点…”  
思迷之语幻化成句句无法抵御的进攻与命令，遵循着对方想要的一切，放弃装腔作势的反抗，亦放弃任何主权。舌尖在腿根的细壑盘蠕，覆盖上耸起的顶部。下体毫无征兆的被完全含住，让他惊慌起来。  
如果说挺入体内的阴茎还带着些许生殖本能与繁殖崇拜的高尚感，嘴部动作只能说是赤裸裸的情色游戏。只关乎快感，无关其他。手指深深插入对方金色发丝里，在舒爽致死的漩涡里挣扎反抗，又对巨浪般的放纵无度迷恋不已，呻吟也自然而然翻滚而出。平躺着无法看到对方动作，让触觉变得成倍敏锐。用绝对力量和人格魅力完全征服自己的男人此刻正毫无保留的取悦着自己。  
本已难耐。  
立刻失控。  
脚踝被握住，并向下拉近床头。对方喉部的吞咽动作给自己的猜测以确定答案——被完全吞咽了下去。  
“你…不必这么做…Steve…”那玩意腥臊黏糊，还带着苦涩味。肮脏的吞噬玩法充满占有欲和负罪感，让一切都不可避免地像最原始底层的欲望深渊滑去。  
别那么温柔。  
碍事的睡袍对撕扯一旁。修长结实的小腿抬在肩头，大腿根被直接拉扯出更大幅度。急不可待地再次插入终于让自己得到被填塞的满足感。内壁紧紧包裹着那根硕大玩意，敏感到臀部不断颤抖。明明刚刚释放过，但随着对方的每一次摩擦挺入，内侧韧带仍然立刻向上紧绷起来。果然，比起自己的笨拙，对方对自己的敏感点更加了如指掌。  
“像第一次那样，在我身上狠狠留下你的痕迹。”一手抬起抚摸对方的脸颊，一手支起上半身送上亲吻，“把今晚……当作最后一次吧!Steve……”  
肩胛，上臂，手肘，几乎每寸肌肤自己在陷落每一次床第之欢时抱紧和抓挠过，却少有现在般细细抚摸。虽有亵渎神灵的罪责，但坚实的触感比神庙中饱含信仰的神灵雕刻更美不胜收。单单想着是这样样的身体在不断索要好取悦着自己，就等不及给予更对等的回应。忘乎所以的呻吟加倍挑唆着对手的做恶之心，用毫不保留地占有逼迫对方诉说渴望自己的淫荡词语。  
“我很抱歉……抱歉……”在对方不断的进攻中溃不成军，“我……毁了你原本光辉的未来……”  
“别说这些！”用吻堵住嘴唇，“说说感觉怎么样，Bucky？”  
“Steve，你……是完美……”   
也许是最后的机会，自己应该告诉对方真实感触，告诉对方有多棒，告诉对方自己对他有多着迷。  
“和你做爱让人上瘾……”  
用身体划过突起，掠过凹地，要融为一体般翻搅着已经炙热到沸腾的身体。  
“……别让我今晚……就死在你这里…”  
力道瞬间加强，更凶狠深入地填塞，让身体剧烈收缩起来，喉咙也开始变的不听使唤。  
“别着急后悔，Bucky。如果还有什么想说的……就快点告诉我！”最终主动权还是在对方手里，但自己也完全没有争夺之意，“因为，马上就会让你无暇吐出任何字来。”  
“Steve……”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你……”

 

=========  
TBC未完待续  
=========  
与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
在死亡面前展露最终的坦诚，希望写出了星点这样的感觉。  
居然在此刻开来一辆车？  
没想到吧， (๑•ㅂ•́)و✧。  
前期情节推得比较快，也想通过这章稍微缓一下。


	15. White Animal  第十五章 白色野兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他站在血泊之中，仿佛从未被打败。  
> http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

典型的夏日早晨，干燥晴朗，阳光刺眼，不时有点微风。虽然日头的上行同步带来温度飙升，阴影处却凉爽舒适，更别说有仆人扇着孔雀翎扇，并奉上占着露水的葡萄。Zemo兴致勃勃。竞选落败的恼恨很快就会得到第一步补偿，让人舒心。一会应该让仆人上点肉和干果，口干舌燥更易饮酒狂欢。即使这场斗兽表演结束，自己和Steve的问题可没那么容易善罢甘休。他撇了眼隔着两位执政官和几个元老的空位子，对方并不在坐席上。

“你不该出现在这。”Bucky一边坐在准备区的石条上整理着护膝，一边看着出现在弧形门洞前的Steve。角落里的几个角斗士用警惕眼神打量着他。

“Phil让我来问你，晚餐你想吃点什么？他也觉得我们应该庆祝一下。”这句莫名其妙的话说完，Steve自己都忍不住苦笑一声。

“你这种安慰方式真别扭。”Bucky用上翘的嘴角回应着。如果告诉对方自己不害怕，那客套而虚假。他深深呼了口气，手掌转动了几下刀柄又重新握紧。这句和所处环境毫不相干的话，真让自己安心不少——有人会一直在一个叫做家的地方等着自己回去。

“拿上这些。”一条装满一排突刺的黑色束带，一把短刀，还有一面圆盾，都是些私人物品，“这里提供的武器观赏性多于实战，华而不实。”

“他们让你抽过签了？”他一边帮对方背上束带，一边自言自语般絮叨起来，“选项里通常有西伯利亚虎、亚细亚棕熊，偶尔还会有日耳曼狼。其实抽到什么都无所谓，没有好坏之分。”

布契那(bucina)号角低沉洪亮的声音响起，宣告着一切即将开始。

“我会在这等着你走回来！”Steve在额前轻轻吻了一下，拍了拍对方肩膀，目送他走进那边亮光之中。

 

鼓声号角连番响起，空中开始飘舞紫色和金色彩带。Bucky穿着轻巧的深棕色皮质护甲站在场地的中心。圆形的巨大斗兽场座无虚席，造型优美的环状门廊在纯蓝色天幕下如皇冠闪耀。无论身着艳丽服饰的贵族，还是衣衫褴褛的平民，都可以在此地找到乐子。他用右脚遁了几下地面，砂石的粗细程度堪称完美。

如果死在这里，也不算坏。

几个裸身的黑色皮肤奴隶推动着沉重绞盘的粗壮支杆，将铸铁链条回收。黑色栅栏缓缓升起，齿轮喀吱作响。围栏刚刚露出尾部尖端，黑暗中闪耀出两个硕大的绿色光点。伴随厚重呼气声和腥臭味，一只白色前掌出现在光亮中，尖钩般的利爪挠抓着地面。它徐徐踏步，大部分的身型依旧隐秘在黑暗之中，而危险的吐息已直达脸颊。

悲鸣般的低吼，让喧闹的全场被恐惧压制的鸦雀无声。越过栅栏投下的方格形阴影，一只全体通白的猛兽终于在日光下闪闪发光。即将到来的血腥杀戮让人群兴奋地高呼起来，欢闹响彻全场！

 

那是一头日耳曼巨型白狼。

大小几乎和一匹重挽相当。自己的高度大约在其下巴附近，真是直送入口的糟糕。Bucky注意到，它的右后腿被长长的铁链拴着。保证它活动能力的同时，又防止越过围墙跳到看台之上。他决定先观察下对方的运动半径，确定自己安全区域。

白色野兽刚刚离开牢笼，对开阔环境和陌生人群尚存警觉。来回踱着步。

短剑有节奏地敲击盾牌，节奏明显的声响让野兽立刻寻声扭过头来，身体也渐渐转向自己。保持着正面对峙的状态，对红色的兽瞳咬住对视，缓慢向后扯步，逐步引诱野兽向自己意图方向跟进。

眼见铁链逐渐拉直，Bucky立刻转身，背对着奔跑起来。追逐猎物的本能被挑起，兽肢四散。只是利爪的擦身而过，Bucky就感到被重重推到在地，背部一阵火辣的烧灼感，必然又是一道鲜血淋淋的口子。倒退着坐起身，在一声尖锐嘶叫后，野兽在自己的鼻尖张牙舞爪，却受制于铁链毫无办法。

大约4罗马步。

Bucky暗暗记下了狼爪与围墙间的距离。速度和自己预期差不多，力量是个大麻烦。

“一上来就只顾逃跑，这可不行！”

“上啊！撕碎他！”

围观者挥舞着拳头，兴奋不已！

 

起身整理下武器，继续保持正面对峙的姿势，并向水平方向移动，小心谨慎地寻找时机。在野兽转身之际，Bucky突然地加快脚步，搬起铁链并猛力像后部拖拽。突入起来的外力，让野兽晃动着身体企图挣扎，变成完全背对自己的姿态。拔出大腿外侧的两把短刀，一把直接刺入被捆锁的后腿上侧，一把刺入垂下的尾巴。后部疼痛让白色巨兽蹒跚起来。白色皮毛立刻被红色侵染一片。沿着尾骨直接攀爬而上，在狼脆弱的腰部连续插数刀。这一系列流畅动作，让停留在等候区阴影中的Steve想起科西嘉的月夜，更一度严重怀疑他一直在对自己故意放水。

刀刃企图沿着脊椎继续前进，直捣柔软颈部。但即便死死抓住背尖上的长毛，还是被猛烈的挣扎甩翻在地。Bucky顺势做出翻滚动作，想以最快速度拉开距离，躲进安全区里。但面部刚刚转而向上，便被从上而下的前爪直接踩踏下来，胸前瞬间剧痛。

大概只是断了一两根肋骨。Bucky冷静的分析且接受着状况。

好在他及时竖起了刀锋，同步地插入了野兽的脚掌瓣缝隙中。如果猛兽全力踩踏，自己现在应该已经爬不起来了。鲜血沿着刀柄涌出，把自己染成一片红色。

全场欢呼起来！

民众并不关心错杂的关系，他们只对力量和血腥报以赞美！

 

黄沙石地面滴落红色血迹，猛兽晃着头，龇嘴低吼站立着，一如自己。

举起盾牌，抵挡狼类执拗的正面攻击。在安全区域的边缘，双方用尖牙与利刃相互打探。冲刺并卧身沙土地面，从兽类前后腿部贴地划过，横向再次切割出伤口。野兽慌乱跳跃起来，地面扬起一片尘土。

对峙与突袭交替上演。

用手抹去嘴边的血迹，重新整理一遍武器。虽然不断的主动进攻效果到达预期，但离斩杀还需要时间。碾压伤和抓伤大大降低了自己的灵活度，速战速决是最好选择，和动物耗体力是最坏的情况。

一个突击的失策，导致左肩头被直接咬住！

巨大的力道让整个身体清晰感受到尖牙利齿的撕扯疼痛。左手掌索性从下方扣缚住侧方犬牙。犬狼之类长长的吻部限制了自身头部的转动方式。右手臂以最快的速度和力道，从侧方下方来回刺插厚实皮毛下的咽喉，既为解围，亦为良机。他摸出腰间的那排突刺，用每个指缝固定一根，用全力将三根尖利直接楔入猛兽舌齿之间。

左手臂开始失去知觉，难以稳定兽首。在手臂断裂的瞬间，他把最后一根突刺插入了红色的眼心。

随着一声悲鸣，白狼后退了几步。像一个盛装酒水的破旧皮囊，鲜血四溅。踉踉跄跄后，终于倒下！而Bucky那条带着纹身的手臂则被完全撕咬下来，像一块稀松平常的肉躺在地上。地面一片鲜红，分不清到底是人血还是兽血。

他高高举起右手，示意胜利。

全场欢呼和掌声四起！一些元老都忍不住站起身鼓起掌来。不可否认，在这场战斗中Bucky不但赢得了胜利，洗去了诅咒，更获得了一些尊重。

手臂的断裂伤痛和大量失血让自己再也无法坚持。他想转身朝向Steve的方向，但却丝毫挪不动腿。眼前有个模模糊糊的影子好像在反复叫着自己的名字，思绪却飘向了远方。

当他再睁开眼时，伤痛瞬间变的清晰刻骨。他忍不住倒吸一口气，空气在牙尖发出滋的一声。浓重的草药和血腥味直冲鼻腔，他皱眉侧脸看了眼自己左臂，已被小心包扎起来。

“Steve？”果然他在自己身边，“我是回家了吗？”

“是的。Bucky，我们回家了。”Steve明明在笑，Bucky却他眼睛湿润，像在哭。

“帮我向……跟Phil道歉……我们的宴会看来得取消了。”

Bucky看着上方的床幔，轻轻说到。

 

=========

TBC未完待续

=========

与正文无关的个人絮叨：

因为瓦坎达时期Bucky获得了白狼称号，所以在写斗兽这段时决定也用了白狼。

重挽，指重型挽马，战争中主要用于牵引炮、辎重车。查了下资料，最大的英国夏尔马肩高常在2米以上，从头顶到底至少2.6米，体重可达1吨以上。

古罗马的长度单位：五罗尺为一罗马步,一千罗步为一罗里。一罗马尺29.6公分,一罗马步合149㎝,一罗里合1490公尺,即1.49公里,合2.98华里。所以4罗马步大约是6米左右的距离。

断臂是一开始就决定写的桥段，评论区有小可爱猜了出来，真是开心。

其实相比角斗，斗兽实际并不那么常见，希望我自由发挥的战斗场面不会太牵强。


	16. 复仇

All Is Fair In Love And War  
Chapter 16：Avenge  
第十六章 复仇  
在Bucky复健的这两个月时间里，Steve尽量保持自己以往的状态，准时出现在军营之中，按时出席各种会议，歌舞升平的宴会上甚至都有他的身影。似乎刚刚发生的一切稀松平常，只不过是让人容易忘记的荒诞闹剧，无关痛痒。  
他深知如果表现出任何倍受打击的懦弱，落井下石者只会变本加厉。现在不是躲避的时候。他要让外界接受到一种信息：自己对那个迦太基人确实有所偏爱，但利用他攻击自己并不会起效。这对自己和Bucky都很重要。  
Steve主动放弃了两个军团，一个交给Fabivs，一个交给Zemo，算是自罚。手中的军团数量降到三个，意味着大执行官的称号名存实亡，堵住了追责的悠悠之口。另一方面也变相平衡了各方军力，元老院对此欣然接受。既然Zemo贪恋虚荣，就再推他一把。躲在阴影中的暗箭永远只盯着明处最耀眼的光，站在风口浪尖并不好受。主动示弱也能让Zemo放松警惕。  
“幸好我不是左撇子。”Bucky气色还不错，他游刃有余的开着自己的玩笑，一边用叉子在盘子里划拨了两下。接受和习惯断臂绝不是两个月可以达成的事情，但他不希望给Steve带来过多自责压力。Steve有意识的放慢着自己的用餐节奏。即使对方什么也没说，Bucky也心知肚明。  
Jacob用一个细长的木勺，将白色酱汁浇在Bucky眼前的蛤蜊上。  
“Jacob想让我教他怎么用匕首。”  
“Bucky！”看着对方恶作剧般的眨眼，Jacob慌乱叫起来，并畏手畏脚地赶紧退到了一边。  
“看来你们相处的不错。”Steve喝了口水，“如果Bucky愿意教你，我不会阻止。但是照顾他的日常工作可不能因此懈怠了。”  
“一定不会的！”Jacob欣喜地跳跃起来，和Bucky相视而笑。  
“还有，你不应该叫他Bucky。”  
“抱歉，Rogers大人。我以后会称呼为Baners先生。”  
“好像也不对，我觉得也许可以叫他Rogers先生？”  
Jacob和Bucky都有点愣神，虽然原因相距甚远，一个是没搞清楚状况，一个是有点尴尬。站在Steve身旁正倒着水的Phil更是笑得抿不住嘴，“Jacob，你忘记了说谢谢。”  
“谢谢您！Rogers大人和…Bu嗯…Rogers……先生？”  
被结结巴巴的称谓逗乐，Steve即使被Bucky直瞪眼，还是肆无忌惮捂着胸口大笑起来。  
“不知道的还以为是一家三口呢。”Phil轻轻说了一句。  
晚餐后,Phil、Jacob和其他人收拾器皿，打扫餐厅。Bucky跟在Steve身边，在中庭花园里散着步。  
“Jacob对你确实很忠诚。我觉得给你多培养个帮手也没什么不好。不过…”Bucky明知故问起在家臣面前对自己的奚落，低头掩藏自己的笑意，“Rogers先生是什么意思？”  
“叫Rogers夫人更不合适吧……”Steve严肃的样子，让Bucky觉得他真没当成个笑话。他既刻意避免将视线落在Bucky的左肩上，以免给对方带来压力，又不自主地想去一遍遍询问伤势情况，“你没必要一个人承担。Bucky，你还有我，所以不用逞强。”  
“和你全部的未来相比，一只手臂真算上是一个小代价。好在一切都结束了……”  
盛夏的夜晚抬眼便是漫天星辰。如果不曾在战场相遇，两人命运的行星，可能隔着银河永远不会相遇。而现在，星星的轨迹从交叉到纠缠，从偏离到平行。  
“在科西嘉，在迦太基城，在罗马，我数次可能死在你手上，是你把我从绝望的深渊中打捞起来。所以，如果是你带来任何伤害，我坦然接受。别为我担忧，更不用自责。”  
“事实证明，你没那么容易被打垮。我也必须一样。”Steve捋起对方鬓角被风打乱的黑色头发，“和Zemo的交易还没结束，他必须付出代价。”  
穿过连廊，走上台阶，两人一同进入书房。Steve从桌面上拿起一个看似普通的白色信封递给Bucky，“上午去元老院，离开时Fabivs亲手塞给我的。”   
里面是一个红色折页卡片和金色楼空铜片。  
“尊敬的Steve Grant Rogers先生：  
为庆祝Fabivs将于下周一正式履行其最高执政官的第二个ren期，Fabivs大人将在米洛斯行宫举行小规模的私人酒宴。您可携带至多一人参加。酒宴将提供所有服务，谢绝任何武器入场。恭候您的大驾光临。”  
最下方是金色的亲笔签名。这显然是一封邀请信和入门凭证。  
“他告诉我，家仆给Zemo也送了邀请，他答应会去…被邀请者是小范围的重要盟友和当权者。”  
敲门声打断了谈话。  
“是我，Phil。先生，我从Abraham那拿回了您要的东西。”   
“进来吧。”  
一个黄金项链被放在两人眼前。细细的绞纹链上挂着一个金苹果吊坠。在Phil退出房间后，Steve慢慢向Bucky解释了那条项链和整个计划。计划并不光彩，对荣耀的战士而言甚至是耻辱，尤其是对Bucky。所以他必须先征求对方的意见。  
“Steve，”Bucky微微歪着头，笑道：“我们还在等什么呢？”   
宴会当晚，两名侍从跟在Jacob身后，将一些衣服送了进来。正式穿戴对于那种级别的主人是必不可少的基本尊重。即便如此，Bucky也觉得拿来的首饰过于夸张。  
“我得告诉你，这种所谓的私人宴会和所有服务……”Steve将长袍从托盘上拿起，轻轻抖了两下披在Bucky肩上。左侧宽大的袖子完全遮挡了手臂的残缺，右侧则用宽织锦紧紧受在手腕上侧。白色纱丝上攀盘着极浅的绿忍冬纹，大幅敞露的开襟和两肩装饰着相同花纹但更艳丽的蓝绿织锦片。  
“我在罗马的时间也不短，多少有所耳闻。”任由对方撩起自己脖后的头发，整理着衣领。Bucky偏头整理着胸前繁复的项圈。  
“所以即使不因为Zemo，我也得带你去。”双手穿过腰部，Steve将束带在腰窝打上结，“不然我怎么去拒绝别人的盛情。”他将一枚绿松石戒指套在对方的大拇指上，并亲吻了一下手背。  
“我可没法像那些男宠或娈童服务你。”Bucky掀起两肩前的绣片和流苏坠，过度的装饰在他看来既做作又行动不便。“我也很讨厌这衣服和首饰，让我想起迦太基城悬崖边的那天。更让我像个卖弄风骚的女人。”这样想来，那些贵族女性为了博得眼球把自己盛装打扮真是异常辛苦，“不过，如果你觉得这样有必要的话，我倒也无所谓。”  
“我觉得你美极了！比在迦太基城见到的你还要美。”Steve亲手将那项链带上，Bucky低头摩挲着金苹果的吊坠，“来吧，Bucky，让他们所有人都看到，你我都不会被打倒，指的绝对不仅仅是战场之上。”  
月夜之下，寂静无声。  
整装完备的两排门卫仔细检查着每位宾客的铜片和邀请函。再三确认签名后，才移开长矛交织形成的门洞。穿过层层红色纱幔低垂的门廊，眼前却是另一派迷幻景象。  
中庭水池的两侧被安放了黑色条桌，堆满大桶美酒和杯子。音乐声中，几个波斯打扮的舞者正在扭动身姿，金色铃铛和坠片在薄纱覆盖的腰间轻轻撩动，手指在手腕带动下妖娆转动蛊惑人心。  
一个赤裸上身的男孩用圆形银盘端着水果和酒杯与Bucky擦身而过，年纪看上去和Jacob差不多。没走多远就被一个元老穿着的中年男人直接拖入怀中。被邻座的另两人挑扰着下巴，上下其手，手掌明目张胆地插入下身的衣缝之中。少年没做任何反抗，面色潮红地后仰着腰，像落入水中的小牛羚被鳄鱼包围着肆意啃咬。而更多的年轻男女坐卧在水池边，像等待被拍卖的牲口。大厅的两侧均有一排分散排列的屏风，分割出界限并不清晰的小区域。而离Bucky最近的一个屏风后面，隐约可见一个男孩正俯身跪在两腿间提供着某种服务。  
这种场合难免让人脸红心跳，更多人则是迅速陷入其中。集体作恶的背德快感如同一种恶魔契约，让每个参与者的联结更加紧密。虽然不似投名状非法血腥，当也在道德边缘游走。  
Bucky有些紧张，搭在Steve手臂上的手力度也不自觉增加了几分。Steve对他笑了一下，并拍了拍手背安抚。  
“放心，我并不乐于参加这种宴会。”  
“我不是在担心这个…”  
“我去和主人打个招呼。帮我盯着Zemo。”  
Bucky微微点头，并强调了一遍位置，“水池西边的角落，第三个屏风旁边。”  
他松开Steve的手，转身走到了最里侧，斜倚在一株齐腰散尾葵后面，从侍者一晃而过的银盘上挑起一杯酒。自己的位置隔着一排软榻，正脸对着Zemo。  
对方显然享受着酒宴的一切。他正和身旁的一男一女，谈笑低语，不时贴着耳根讲着让人羞涩脸红的荤腥笑话。从Steve进入房间，Zemo便已察觉。注意到对方华丽而不艳俗的男伴独自走到自己对面的角落，他毫不避讳，眼神赤裸而飘忽地上下打量了一番，死死的盯在了Bucky身上。  
到底这个黑发异邦人有几个面孔？他发出和几个月前Steve同样的感慨。  
带着迷人伤疤的敌国俘虏？  
把Steve 迷得神魂颠倒，甚至主动放弃军团的奴隶？  
还是眼前在角落里平静无知地勾起自己施虐欲的漂亮男伴？  
Bucky没有去回避那让自己恶心的眼神，更不会忘记店铺里发生的一切。深知自己现在需要做什么，他甚至故意带上了着些挑衅微笑。他抿着酒，用轻蔑的眼神越过杯沿上方回应着对方意图明显的邀请。在Zemo眼里，这一切都变成了蓄意勾引。无尽的美酒与美好的年轻肉体，这个酒宴上满是色欲横流的招惹。  
Zemo朝着他举了下酒杯示意，挑着嘴角一饮而尽。借由眼前这个人攻击对手，虽然结果不完美，但也不算徒劳无功。Abraham的商铺里，自己确实有些出格，但一想到Steve道貌岸然的样子就让人难掩恼火。眼前那具漂亮的身体也让自己嫉妒到想直接毁掉他。而现在对方就在这迷乱场合独自站在自己面前。几杯美酒下肚，如果说完全没有些出格想法，那真是比Steve还要虚伪了。  
一切顺利。  
Steve走了回来，正好背对着挡在了他们之间。Bucky向Zemo挑了下眉，放下酒杯，宣告自己的所有者到底是谁。  
“他一直这样盯着你？”  
“是的。”生气全部显示在眉头和嘴角，Steve的醋意让Bucky抿嘴笑起来。他也越来越明白男人的占有欲是种既危险又容易利用的东西。  
Steve拿起另一杯酒，放在两人胸前。推开金苹果吊坠精巧的枝叶，纤小容器内部，几滴无色液体滴落杯中。  
“我们得快点，他好像要起身离开了！”目标正起身向Fabivs方向走去，人多眼杂，机会转瞬即逝。Bucky抓住对方的手腕，“Steve！吻我！”  
右手搂住腰，左手沿着腰部和臀线向下滑动。在挺翘的末端停住并用力，将右腿抬起，手也顺势滑进了膝窝之中。左腿被Steve从长衫中抬出，别在腰间。   
“你是不是做得有点…”  
“过火”一词还没来得及说出口，嘴唇已经被完全封住。不得不承认这种迷乱氛围或多或少勾起了些最深处的欲望，这个吻既是对Zemo的挑衅，更是俩人压抑的宣泄。  
享受着Steve 的亲吻与抚摸，Bucky极度放松，他用眼角余光跟踪着目标。这个甜蜜色情的诱饵成功让嫉妒而自傲的雄性上了钩。他拍了拍Steve的背，缠绕的舌尖也终于离开，并将那杯酒接了过来。  
“Steve，没想到你还挺适应这种场合。”原本向水池走去的Zemo，径直走到两人身边。  
Steve故意装作刚发现的样子，转身理了理额发，“啊？Zemo大人。”  
“这种场合你还带着他？”  
“不少元老都有带着心爱男宠的习惯。”虽然是和Steve交谈，Zemo的心思被眼神出卖，全落在Bucky身上。  
“我们之前有些误会，我觉得既然选举已经结束了，我也交出了军团。你是否愿意赏脸和我喝一杯，算是握手言和？”  
Bucky适时的将那杯酒递到Zemo眼前。  
Steve主动干完自己那杯，晃了晃杯底显示诚意，仿佛在雌性面前争夺交配权的雄性动物挑衅对手。  
“Steve……即便你不说，你的心爱之人送到嘴边的酒我也一定会喝掉。”  
在两人的注视下，Zemo 一饮而尽！  
“不知道baners先生的嘴唇咬起来是什么感觉？”Zemo摸着下巴，盯着那略显空洞的左臂处衣袖。  
“我可是永远都不想让你知道。”在对方说出话，确认酒已经被完全喝下后，Steve搂住Bucky的腰转身离开，“失陪了。”  
“Bucky，我们回家。”

一种共谋作恶的快感油然而生。  
Bucky只记得一回到家就被迫不及待地抱上床，却不记得做了多少次。今晚Steve明显沉不住气，动作也格外粗鲁。也许是因为那荒淫气氛的作祟，也许是对别的男人的莫名嫉妒。  
“这还真是我第一次去主动勾引男人，我表现的怎么样，Steve？”Bucky有点享受恶作剧成功般的窃喜。高潮尚未退去的他，言语中自然流淌着淫靡的味道。回想起Steve吃醋的样子真是有点好笑。  
Steve在提出这个计划时，分明比Bucky还不情愿。那种要送出心爱之物的恼怒刺痛着极端占有欲的底线。但两人又都明白，在最短时间里最直接的达成目标，这是保证成功率的唯一办法。  
“我真怕自己当时没忍住，把他眼睛抠出来…”  
“你怎么知道他一定会上钩？”蜷缩在Steve怀里，用手指玩弄着自己脖子上未来得及卸下的项链。不允许带武器，这做工精巧的毒药瓶真是让人意想不到。如同神话故事般，金苹果美丽而恶毒。  
“也许从某方面说我和他是同类。我能看出来他想对你干些什么。”  
“这可真不像是你的作风…”  
“因为你，Bucky，我做了太多不像自己的事情。”Steve抚摸着Bucky的断臂处，“  
我的心底有一片黑暗，被光环和鲜花小心掩盖起来，你的出现像一场黑色风暴卷走了一切繁华表象。从一开始我就说过，你是我的阴暗面。”  
“先生，我不想打扰您…”Phil贴着门拿捏着分寸，喊了一声。  
Steve从Bucky身边离开，顺手将扭在床一侧的毯子盖在他身上。  
“Phil？”  
“刚刚有人来通报，Zemo暴毙！”  
停顿了片刻。  
“Phil，我开始明白你为什么喜欢和Abraham打交道了，他的货确实物有所值。”

 

————-  
TBC未完待续  
—————  
Mr And Mrs Rogers，笑。  
最近开了新坑-全面瓦解，第一次写ABO的中长篇，又是架空未来，感谢各位喜欢。

 


	17. Homeland 归乡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is morebeautiful because we're doomed.   
> 正因为我们在劫难逃，万物更显美好。  
> ——荷马《伊利亚特》

All Is Fair In Love And War  
Zemo离开最高执政官的私人酒宴后，暴毙家中。没有任何人将这件事和正直的金发大执行官联系上。在Bucky养伤的几个月间， Sam和其他线人收集的证据终于派上用场。当一叠叠厚厚的账目被放在两位最高执政官面前，Zemo挪用战争赔款打点自己私人关系的事实也曝了光。除了性命，名誉也一同葬送。过去的受益者急于撇清关系，鸟兽散。怀疑最高执政官的酒宴本身就是自找麻烦，有了罪证后，更少人去主动深究死因。但即便此事过去良久，Bucky的断臂依旧日夜刺痛着Steve无尽的自责之心。每次看到，他总会觉得Zemo死地太轻松,甚至是种仁慈。

偃旗的休战，结束的选举，让两人都如释重负。好几个早晨，Steve发现怀臂中的Bucky对着自己发呆，并告诉他有种分不清现实和梦境的错觉。日光和目光，床上和怀中，这种安稳和平静真是过于难得了。

 

“手抬得太高！对方只要迅速弯腰就会绕开你的防守！”Bucky微微低头穿过对方手臂，从下方用掌背敲击手腕内侧，匕首瞬间落地。他用实际动作和严厉语气指正着Jacob的错误，“再重新来一次！”

Steve站在一旁默默看着他们。尘土飞扬间，Bucky表情放松，两人都乐在其中。这对Bucky是件好事，消遣了时间，也不会让自己太手生。断臂对一个曾经誓言战死沙场的将军而言，意味着战士生涯的结束和光荣梦想的破裂。Bucky经历了太多身份转换，保持拿起武器的能力对他而言意义非凡。

“Jacob的进步非常明显！已经有模有样了！”休息时间，Bucky赞许地挠着对方头发，朝Steve走来，“不得不说，他挺有天赋。”

“那是因为有位不辞辛苦的好老师。”Steve用温柔的目光回应着，并递给Bucky一杯水。

尽管Steve希望Bucky能够完全接受作为一个罗马平民和一个罗马人伴侣的新身份，但生于长于迦太基的他，立场必然相当矛盾。Steve不确定Bucky听到今天自己带来的消息后将作何反应。

“Bu……Rogers先生真是太厉害了！”Jacob用手臂擦着脸上的灰尘和汗水，一如既往地吐露着滔滔不绝的崇拜之情。

“我有件重要事情告诉你。”

察觉到Steve神色明显变化，他意识到事情严重性。Bucky把手中匕首塞给Jacob，走上台阶，快步跟了上去。

 

日光透过连廊的柱子拉扯出长长阴影，在缓慢行走的两人身下落下忽明忽暗的一条条光亮与阴翳。

“我简明扼要地说吧。元老院准备给迦太基下最后通牒，要求他们抛弃港口城市，迁移到内陆。”

海上贸易是迦太基的生命，罗马人不可能不知道这一点。在Bucky看来，这和蓄意挑起战争无异。尽管上一次战争的条约已经预示了灭亡的结果，但他没想到会这么快、罗马人也太急不可耐了。

“那些条约还不够？”

“罗马并没有剥夺迦太基的海上贸易权。繁荣的贸易，加之不用供养军队，反而使得国库充盈速度更快。元老院认为那始终是个威胁。毕竟，你也很清楚，迦太基一直很乐于使用雇佣军。”Steve小心挑选着词语，避免不经意间强调自己身为罗马人的立场。

“文书会在下周送出，一旦迦太基拒绝，罗马会立刻宣战。”Steve转身看着突然停下脚步的Bucky，对方站在阴影里，看不出什么表情。

“Fabivs推荐我去。作为誓言放弃选举的同盟者，他希望我借由这个战役拿回军团。Zemo死后军权过于集中，元老院颇有微词，他也有压力。”Steve继续说着，“所以，Bucky，你希望我怎么做？你又准备怎么办？”

怎么办？

生命的河流从见到Steve那一刻起被岔成两股，Bucky曲折的前半生奔腾在迦太基土地上。Zemo死后，他本以为下半生会平静地流淌围绕在Steve的罗马，但命运却在这时强行改变了河道，再次汇流。就算被抛弃，被放逐，迦太基依旧是自己的祖国。风，水，食物，自己熟悉的一切，自己曾经的好时光都埋葬在那里。高高的树下有自己采摘的童年；长长的海岸上有残酷训练的每一个伤疤。

而罗马，敌对之国，既来之则安之的异国他乡。如果说有什么留恋，Steve就是驻足与此的唯一与一切。因为Steve，自己抛弃高傲，甘于臣服；更抛弃了对故土的忠诚，穿上敌国盔甲驰援一个罗马将军。此刻，站在亮光中的男人为自己怎么办？面对心爱之人即将去毁灭自己心爱之城的状况，选择变得无奈又残忍。

 

只是我告诉你们，不要与恶人作对。有人打你的右脸，连左脸也转过来由他打。

——马太福音·第五章

 

自己可不是能将仇恨一笔勾销的超脱圣人，无法阻止罗马，更不可能背叛Steve

怎么办？

束手无策。

“如果灭亡是不可逆转的神明旨意，到底由谁来实现都不重要。”他抬头看着日光下更加透明的蓝眼睛，“Steve，也许这就是命运，注定我过去的一切都要毁在你的手里。”

“带上我吧……就当是场告别。”面无表情地，“像在迦太基城相遇时你承诺的那样，让我亲眼见证沦陷之日。”

 

归乡的航线却是满满的陌生感。离开时，自己蜷缩在拥满人质和战俘的底层船舱，而现在他置身于司令官的空荡房间。航行的第三天，Steve便收到了渡鸦的消息：迦太基拒绝罗马条件，并宣战。

一切都在预料之中。

“这次，我没法和你并肩作战了。“Bucky苦笑起来，Steve从上层甲板走入船舱时，他正用放在桌上的瓦仕塔（Washita Stone）磨着黑色匕首，“但至少这个能提醒我该有的立场。”

"我既说不出口那些鼓舞你士气的话，也不能提出愚蠢的休战要求。这种郁结的感觉真是难受！”

Steve将自己的披风给他披上，拖曳着手走上甲板。

“放下所有的过去吧。你的未来都在我这里。”

天空和海面连接成黑色的一片，星辰闪耀。海风清冽，吻更显温度。

“我失去了国家，失去了手臂……Steve，别让我再失去你。”

 

Steve把情势描述的简单明了，但实际复杂危险得多，他深知着这次绝对是场硬仗。

实际上，罗马故技重施要求迦太基先献出有头有脸公民的三百个孩子作为人质，迦太基屈服了。

罗马又要求腓尼基人交出所有武器，迦太基人也屈服了。

但当罗马要求他们搬离世代生存的海岸和港口，迦太基人被无休止的贪婪激怒了。他们这才意识到，从一开始罗马就是在寻找个战争借口而已。

 

在这场实力差距悬殊的战争面前，迦太基人爆发了前所未有的斗志。女人为被送去做人质的孩子哭泣，男人为自己懦弱而恼怒。主张投降的元老被愤怒的民众直接拖出会议厅，当众撕碎，血肉模糊。奴隶被大批释放投入军队，不论老少妇孺，所有人都投入到战争中。当装配弩机的弦线不够时，女人们毫不迟疑地割下自己的头发。武器被源源制造而出，石块被不断碓上海崖边的首都。如果说前两次战争是迦太基统治者的傲慢与挑衅遭致祸端，这次就完全民众为耻辱而集结的自我牺牲。

Steve敬佩迦太基人的英勇无畏，但也必须履行自己的天责。长期被罗马严格控制着军队，迦太基战力有限，而罗马这边有Steve的全部军团和三个独立军团。上次攻占迦太基城，Steve采用的是奇袭战术。但这次对方以逸待劳，群情激奋，他也不敢有丝毫懈怠。在几次试探性的强攻之后，他明白民众已经以必死之心准备与国家一同殉葬。

经验丰富的他及时更改了策略。

迦太基首都迦太基城坐落在三面环海的崖岸。陆路被罗马封堵后，水路运输和港口是唯一的生命线。Steve一方面命人在迦太基河的上游筑坝，切断入城水路运输；另一方面，将强行攻城的军力全部撤下，改为倾全力夺取港口。

“港口是我们的第一目标！我会带两个军团夺取港口南部的小岛。做为跳板和基地，这岛的位置非常合适。Clint,你配合负责压制对方。”Steve指着地图，将一个方形石锥重重压在了岛屿图形之上。

“Sam你留下继续控制入城的陆上通道。”

“其他人做好随时全面登陆的准备。各位都清楚了吗？”

“清楚！”

迦太基人死守着主城和港口，小岛军力薄弱，登岛战只花费了一天时间，比预期更为顺利。Steve立刻安排部署投石机和弩车，重整编队。他希望最大限度的压缩对方的喘息时间，加快战争速度。一旦港口陷落，罗马人所要做的就是严丝合缝地围城，用时间等待对方自行崩溃。那时候再休息也不迟。

 

 

==========

TBC 未完待续

==========

与正文无关的个人絮叨：

写完了第二次布匿战争和马其顿战争之后，本章终于回归到历史时间线的第三次布匿战争。实际战争的起因更复杂些，这里做了简化处理。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will become hoboes if we have to, I don't care. Samll price!  
> 作者nan太 主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

-完结章-  
All Is Fair In Love And War  
Chapter 18：Final

第十八章 终章

伴随紫铜色的初霞，港口之战在黎明时分爆发。Bucky站在裸露黄土的高岭之上，在清冷潮湿的海边雾气里，遥望远处的那片比朝日更明亮的火光。

 

天父不为众神所惑，独自走开， 

远离众神踞坐，欣喜自己的权能， 

俯视特洛亚城池和阿开奥斯人的船只、 

青铜的闪光、杀人的人和被杀的人。

——荷马《伊利亚特》

 

训练有素的军团，绝对优势的数量，加上无与伦比的Steve，Bucky想不出这场战争会有第二种结果。踏着故国的沙土，眼前尽是飞舞的燃烧石块、如雨箭翎和漆黑浓烟。本应该是自己的战争却第一次这么近，又那么远。

这些日子，Steve明显和自己话少了很多。一方面，连天战况，时不我待；另一方面，即使在深夜帐中，讨论战事两人都心有顾虑。四目相对，却不知道该说点什么，只能用拥抱和亲吻抚慰心照不宣的沉默。在有些方面，比如战争，比如床笫，Steve作风既迅猛又强硬，而在有些方面，他又小心翼翼，对自己太过谨慎了。这让Bucky突然感到两人间一种无法名状的沟壑。

罗马人的连番羞辱在迦太基人心中种下誓死守护尊严的最后决心。但现实的残酷不会对高尚情操有丝毫怜悯——围城的第三个月，饥荒宿命般开始蔓延。

从攻下港口的那天起，Steve就命人不断向城内守军和民众投掷劝降消息，但毫无回应。Bucky明白他这么做多多少少是为了照顾点自己的感情。他完全可以不必理会，默默继续围城。再不出一个月，罗马就可以像推开自家庭院的栅栏般，嬉笑着安然入内，并拉开一场血腥屠戮。

 

“每日的战况渡鸦都会送回罗马城。迦太基越抵抗，元老院会越愤怒。早餐时间，Steve递给Bucky一块面包，不急不缓的罗马军营与城中困局宛如两个世界，“你所一直担心的事情也越可能发生。”

"已经收到屠城的命令？”Bucky接过手来，无心下咽。

“委员会代表已经从罗马出发，很快他会带来元老院最后的决定。”他喝了口浓稠的白汤，稍做停顿，“我不太乐观……”

“不用那么小心翼翼地跟我说话，我经历过屠城，双手也沾满过鲜血。只是，希望过程别那么残忍……”

“我知道你立场矛盾，你愿意一直安静地陪着我已经很满足了。”

Bucky苦笑起来：“这也算是我，对你微不足道的一个补偿吧…”

 

“Steve Rogers 将军！元老院代表到达！”通告者掀帐入内，打断了谈话。Steve回脸看了Bucky一眼，俩人都放下了手里的食物，皱起下眉。

头戴黄金细圈的白袍代表被立刻引入帐中。他给予Steve一个热情拥抱，溢美之词仿佛永远都说不完。

“所以，伟大的Rogers将军，您计划何时入城？”

“围城已经三个半月，城内已经出现大面积饥荒，局势均在掌控之中。我正等待着您的到来，根据元老院的决定做下一步安排。”

“这正是我此行意义所在！”对方拍了下Steve的肩膀，满脸欣喜。

 

站在Steve身后的Bucky，几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵——那是比屠城坏万倍的结果。

元老院决定血洗迦太基！

灭国亡种！

“让所有腓尼基人为过去两场战争中阵亡的罗马人殉葬！挨家挨户地搜查，不放过任何一个房间，不放过一个肮脏牲口圈！无论男女，无论老少，全部处死！”

“用连绵的火焰清理着罪行累累的国家，让和布匿有关的一切都变成历史！盐将洒遍这片土地，从此寸草不生！”

迦太基国将永远消失，成为罗马版图上的一个省。

站在一旁的Bucky攥紧的拳头不住发抖。即使Steve送走元老后，给他一个满怀的安慰紧拥，他也感受不到任何温度，更听不见他到底说了什么。

 

Bucky印象中的迦太基城一遍紫色花海，红色的旗帜和帆飘扬在闪着银光的河边，点缀在卷着蓝色细浪的海岸。而现在的迦太基城完全另一番景象。

屠城已经持续了十天，脚下找不到未被染红的土地。从开始千万哭嚎，千万嘶叫，到现在的万物俱寂。尸首堆积在路边，像毫无价值的草芥堆。断裂的大腿缝隙里垂下一两只大小不一的苍白手臂，搭在另一个面目模糊的细小头颅之上，那是这个城市向死神致敬的一片片墓碑。更多残肢散落在深红地面，在渡鸦利爪和尖喙的玩弄下微微滚动。奴隶、平民、官员、贵族？现在都只不过是一滩腥臭的血、一段碎骨和一片烂肉。

罗马士兵第一时间将能找到的一切燃烧物，麦秆布匹、浓油烈酒，倾倒在城市的每一个角落，既防止尸变导致瘟疫沾染到自己身上，也省去打扫战场的麻烦，更是罗马人复仇命令的贯彻执行！

火焰如同地狱三头犬Cerberus的舌头舔舐着整个城市。连绵不绝的火光映红了整个天空，一切笼罩在昼夜不分的恐怖中。紫色的楝树和桃金娘变成空中飞舞的黑金灰尘。水池映照的温柔月色不复存在，满是红色血光。山坡之上，皇宫前挂着红色旗帜的高大旗杆像圣捕手攻下的巨人，轰然倒下。

 

当Bucky跟随Steve进入首都最高处的皇宫时，熟悉的金色大门已一片焦黑，完全看不出柔美的茉莉花曲线，像个年迈垂死的老者歪歪斜斜地靠在同样焦黑的石墙上。

“我带你去见一个人。”接过随从人员的火把，Steve攥着他的右手向地牢更深处走去。

锈蚀的铁框里，西侧高墙上一个狭小的正方形通风口偷窃到一点光亮，正打在黑暗的角落里的佝偻身姿上。听到窸窸窣窣的响动，那人瞬间从烂木凳上跳起，手指紧紧抓着铁栏，如同等待剖杀的牲口渴求生的唯一出口。

“他交给你处理。”Steve站在阴影中，观察着一切。

那张脸，Bucky永远都不会忘记——Brock Rumlow。

只是他一改傲慢之相，除了衣着，表情和任何等待命运的奴隶毫无差别，既惊恐又无知。

“Bucky？”对方显然比自己更为吃惊，“你和罗马人在一起？”

他缓慢埋下头，又突然抬起，略带愤恨地说，“你明明应该已经被推下海崖！”

“拜你和罗马人所赐，”Bucky用眼神示意了Steve的方向，“我被做为战俘带去了罗马。”

“看看你！干净整齐的衣服！还是那么漂亮！他对战俘如此仁慈！？”他大笑起来，“真人让人吃惊！而我！却在这个臭烘烘不见天日的牢里。”

“这个场你我都很熟悉。”

一切一如祭祀前决定了自己命运的那天，只是牢狱里外的人调换了位置。

很奇怪，Bucky本以为仇恨的记忆，夹杂着亡国的愤怒，会让自己加倍发泄怒火。而此刻看着落魄的对方，他却异常平静。也许是发生了太多事情，消磨了自己的棱角；也许是有什么东西或什么人安抚了自己以往傲慢的心。

“那时你给了我一个选择，现在我把选择还给你。只可惜没有金币……公开处决？推下海崖？”

“这有什么区别？”他大笑起来，“迦太基已经是座死城，公开处决既不羞耻也无法警示他人，观众恐怕只有零零散散的罗马人。他们这些日子杀红了眼，估计也兴趣缺缺。在你看来我罪行累累，一切都是报应！但至少我不再需要靠摇尾乞怜活下去……”

从铁栏中伸出黑色的手疯癫地挥舞着，试图触碰对方。Steve立刻将Bucky向后拽了一步，拉开距离。

“为什么要陷害我！”

“当元老院的贪腐需要一个替死鬼时，你恰好出现在最好的时间和最好的位置。也许这就是命运女神的安排。当然，我也有私心，”黑暗中的指尖离Bucky只有方寸距离，但却始终触碰不到，他喃喃自语，“你的高傲让人着迷又嫉妒！而我得不到的也没必要存在于世！”

“走吧，Bucky。”Steve环绕着Bucky，将有些愣神的他半强迫地带出地牢，“放心，他在死亡名单之上。”

“小心点你身边的那位将军！”黑暗之中传出突然的高声喊叫，“他对你的心思我可是一眼都能看出来！”

 

入城的第十三天，火光终于有了减弱的趋势。房屋大面积崩塌，内城已一片焦土。

“Bucky…”

“怎么了，Steve……”

站在曾经是祭祀hydra地点的神庙旁，背对身后悬崖下的黑色海水，他们远望着黑色夜幕下的红色闪光。

“看这连天的火焰，我总觉得，恐怕有一天，同样的命运会降临罗马。”

“命运这种东西，谁知道呢……“站在罗马人身边，任由屠城之火熊熊燃烧。Bucky永远都没想到会有这样一天。

“我很抱歉。”

在星辰与月神般寂静的沉默许久后，Steve目视前方吐出了轻飘的几个字。

“我一直等待着你和我争吵，期待着你大喊着要求我停止这一切。我宁愿你把压抑在心的愤恨毫无保留的泼洒在我身上，但是你什么也没做。”

Bucky叹了口气：“因为我知道那样毫无意义。”

天空中，几只黑色的鸟从海面高高越过头顶。

“你独自默默接受一切，我愈发觉得自己残忍。为什么我总要被迫做伤害你的事情！”

“我说过很多次，Steve！这不是你的问题！”噼里啪啦的燃烧声响仿佛是骨头在爆裂，“还记得在科西嘉？你说，我们都是士兵，军令高于一切。战神……”

“战神Mars的铜矛不会放过任何一个违背军令者。你改变不了罗马人的决心。”接过对方的话，Steve盯着Bucky的侧脸，一字一句重复着记忆中的话语，“我记得和你说过的每一个承诺。”

“似乎一切也都已注定。”Bucky揉了两下眼睛。即使远离主城，灰烬依旧随着海风扑面而来。这场火照进的尽是亡国伤痛，而与Brock Rumlow的见面突然给了自己一种宿命轮回的平静感。

 

“你……愿意成为Rogers家的另一位主人吗？”

Bucky错愕地转过头，看着他。雕刻般的轮廓在火光映照中微微抖动，眼神温柔却也犹豫。

“你愿意吗？”他加重语气重复了一遍。

“亡国之日的求婚？我真不觉得着是个好主意。”

难道要用这场屠城做为聘礼？让以后的每一个纪念日都重温这场残局？这讽刺之语，Bucky话到嘴边又咽了下去，转身向海崖走去。

“我怕，如果再不赶紧说点什么做点什么，你会因为这场屠戮和焚火拒绝跟我回罗马。”对Steve而言这是个婚约，更是个赌注。Bucky越是沉默着顺从，他越是担心。

"Steve，我早就接受了一切，只是一切的意义变得不一样而已。过去，荣耀、忠诚和胜利是我一切。而现在……”

这眼前的火焰已将那些烧得体无完肤。

“回到罗马后，我会辞去所有职务。”Steve语气平静，显然已经考虑多时，绝非一时兴起。他转身走到Bucky身旁，“我们可以搬去科西嘉，第一次相遇的地方。Phil已经在那边物色好了一片庄园。”

绿色的葡萄和紫色藤花爬满花架，Steve听着Phil的描述便觉得很美好。他想在枝蔓下放上两张藤制摇椅，Bucky可以在那里享受充满阳光和香甜味的午憩。如果傍晚微凉的海风把他吹醒，一睁眼就会看在自己在身边，正给他披上柔软的美利奴毛毯。而Jacob则在门内露齿而笑，招呼着他们快回屋里喝杯温热的茶。

“为什么？”Bucky有些吃惊，明明可以通过这次胜利拿回军队和权利，重新回归他应有的生活，Steve却要在最光辉的时刻戛然而止？

“我需要这场毫无瑕疵的战争作为最后的退场，不留下任何口实。如果重新拿回军团，必然还会不断卷入漩涡。他们会一直利用你，攻击我。你是我唯一的弱点。”

元老院、最高执行官，支持者、反对者，每一方都不会随意放弃他，或舍不得左膀右臂，或巴不得置于死地。曾作为替罪羊，用生命换来对这种肮脏游戏规则的深刻理解，Bucky不认为Steve能做到毫无牵扯。

“他们不会轻易放你走。”

黑色的海面空无一物，眼前是什么也看不见的未来。

“我和Fabivs有个交易，现在是他兑现承诺的时候。”Steve补充了一句，尽管他不想再提那个名字，“他和Zemo不一样。”

“Steve，我不需要什么庄园。即使变成流浪汉也无所谓……”

“是啊，有什么痛苦是你没承受过的？又不能承受的？”用右手环住对方，让残缺的左肩抵在自己胸前，在额前点着一个吻，“既然你过去的一切都毁在我手里，那我只能誓言用余下的所有时光保证你不再受任何诋毁与中伤。”

“如果你非要这么说，我们扯平了。”

 

他的脑袋垂向一边，像花园里的一朵罂粟花受到果实和春雨的重压。

——荷马《伊利亚特》

 

是的，我愿意。

在红色的火光和黑色的海天之间，他轻轻地回答到。

 

 

★END★

==========

完结撒花！.☆(￣▽￣)/:*.°。 

==========

与正文无关的个人絮叨：

Steve的预言来自于史实。当时的罗马统帅小西庇阿对身旁人说：“这真是个辉煌的时刻！不过我有种不祥的预感，恐怕有一天，同样的命运会降临我自己的国家。”

这也是我在最后引用了多次《伊利亚特》的原因。

“据说迦太基周围的田野被撒了盐，要它不能有任何生命生存。不过撒盐这回事在战史里没有记录，而且当时盐很贵重，所以现在的学者认为撒盐只是一种象征，并没有真正做。”

所以本文最后有提到了一点撒盐的桥段。

以上资料均来源于网络。

本文更得有点曲折，不像《十一字的情书》思路非常清晰，一气呵成。虽然写好了大纲，设定好每章大概的重点情节，但这篇真正下笔后还是做了非常多次非常大的修改。例如贞c，ao带、毒药，Jocab的角色变更，甚至Bucky最后回到迦太基，都是一开始没有的情节。有场已经写完的针对Steve的暗杀也被我完全删掉，导致后期一度有点写不下去。

关于结局，其实最初是想参考《Coriolanus》，做一个BE。Bucky死在角斗场，而被强制派往参与第三次布匿战争的Steve，一如既往写着书信，直至回罗马后才知道这个事实。或者Bucky永远摆脱不了角斗士的命运，而Steve战死……但我还是下不去手啊！所以改成了现在的版本。PS.看不下去莎翁话剧的小伙伴，这部剧有donmar抖森和肉排版，我保证颜值能让你无法自拔，由其还有肉排的强吻戏码。

最终这个基于历史事实的尝试，在各位的鼓励下算是完成了。自己的意外收获大概是如此认真地学习了一遍这段历史。

接下来，主更《全面瓦解》。在Bucky生日3月10日当天开了新坑《千年契约》，是前期比较轻松的现代AU，综合了自己一直很想写的神秘主义元素。

虽然过程曲折，但对冰柜组的爱让自己写得还是很开心！

非常感谢各位的阅读和喜欢！

Hail Stucky!

**Author's Note:**

> 与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
> 在[十一字的情书]中，我用了海格力斯斩杀hydra，救走普罗米修斯的比喻。觉得有趣就想尝试古希腊或者古罗马的AU。同时Bucky在瓦坎达的异域风情形象让我很想发挥一下……在找背景资料时，选了希腊、罗马、波斯，直到布匿战争。因此这是一篇以迦太基与罗马的三次布匿战争史实为背景的文。但是，必然会调整历史事件和时间线，人物关系也有篡改。关于迦太基的起源，可能很多人都在《奥德赛》中了解过黛多公主牛皮圈地的故事。历史上，第二次布匿战争是汉尼拔的solo，不过此文中不会有拔杯剧情，笑。  
> 本章用了酒神节的设定，做了修改以符合剧情。酒袋上跳舞是史实。本来想用突尼斯的国花来描写场景，但是花期和酒神节不符，就用了楝树，完全的私设。为了这个文，把地中海地形又梳理了一遍。粉CP给我无穷力量和求知欲！  
> 我真爱交叉骨，随时想让他出场，于是他的名字第一章就被用了，后续还有非常重要的戏份。Cohort 是军团中的战术单位，类似于排、连之类，并不是谁的名字。hiems是拉丁语冬天的意思，被用来命名Bucky的军团。一直坚持写原作向的文，所以要在这个AU下写出盾冬的感觉，不过于OOC，真是一个极大的挑战。感觉是给自己挖了一个巨大难度的坑。  
> All Is Fair In Love And War是一开始就定的名字。这句俗语到底怎么翻译成中文，想了很久。原意是说在爱情和战争里即使是一些不光彩的手段也是可被接受的。主要考虑到文章标题不能太长，又不能太歧义。【战无规则，爱亦如斯】是我非常个人的翻译，最终结果自己还挺满意。


End file.
